Dangerous Liasons
by IamSlytherin
Summary: In Harry's seventh year he tries to hide his growing relationship with Lucius Malfoy, but will an unexpected pregnancy make that impossible? HP/LM, DM/BZ, RL/SS warnings of viol/poss. non con au/ooc
1. feast

Harry sat between Ron and Hermione at Gryffindor table for the opening feast of their seventh year. The war had ended at the end of sixth year and while there had been losses on their side, they had been few. The prospect of a normal seventh year loomed ahead of Harry and his friends. Harry was quiditch captain and Hermione head girl, while Draco Malfoy was the head boy.

Harry's eyes kept passing to the head table. Ron noticed. "What's so interesting up there?"

Harry tried to hide his discomfort. Hermione saved him. "Just getting used to having his godfather here."

It was true. Remus had returned to school with a number of teaching changes that summer. Harry had spent the summer with Remus at Grimmauld which had been left to Harry, and then Remus had accepted the position as the new transfiguration teacher as McGonagall was headmistress and no longer would teach. Grubby Plank had taken over care of magical creatures since the death of Hagrid in the final battle. The real shock though was the new DADA professor.

"Who would have ever thought to hire Lucius Malfoy to teach? Isn't it a bit of a step down from death eater politician to being a professor?" Ron bit.

Hermione shook her head. "You know he was a spy Ron and I think since the death of his wife at Easter, he has wanted to be closer with his son."

Harry sighed. "Since Tonks decided to turn down the offer to teach Transfiguration and Remus took over, they needed to find someone on short notice."

Ginny was disappointed. "I wish her and your godfather had not broken up. It would have been so cool to have her as a teacher."

Harry was one of the few that knew the true reason for their break up. Remus was in a relationship with Severus Snape for the past few months. He had dated Severus back in school though they had broken up when Severus had become a death eater. After the war they had renewed their relationship.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Tonks is happier being an auror anyways. And though I love Tonks, I want my godfather to be happy."

"Do you know something we don't know Harry? You spent all summer living with Remus." Ron asked.

Harry shook his head. "You guys will learn in time but for now I will honour my godfather's privacy in this."

Harry had not seen much of the Weasleys that summer. They had spent most of the time in France. During the final war Arthur had been killed and Percy, who had reunited with his family, had lost his fiancée Penelope. Molly had thought the family needed some time away.

As Harry looked around the hall the war had affected them all. Many of the students had lost loved ones. There had been students among the dead, mainly a few Slytherin death eaters like Notte and Crabbe, but others like Justin Flinch-Fletchery, Collin Creevey, Dean Thomas, and Cho Chang. Among the order Kingsley, Diggle and Hestia Jones had been killed, as well as Hagrid and Dumbledore earlier on.

As Harry and his friends stood to leave Remus came over. "Hey Harry. Your night at the Burrow was good?"

Harry nodded. He had spent the last night with the Weasleys as Remus had to come to school a day early. "A bit off without Mr Weasley, but it was great to be around the others."

Remus nodded. "Arthur will be dearly missed by all of us. I'm sure Molly is happy to have her sons close to home though."

Ron nodded. "Bill and Fleur bought a home in town and Percy is back home. With Charlie working at a preserve in Wales, he is close too."

Hermione nodded towards them. "We need to lead the first years up to the tower."

Harry hugged Remus who told him. "You know where my rooms are, if you need to talk or just spend some time with me. You know the password."

Harry nodded and took off with his friends and led the first years up to their dorms. Harry had been made a prefect. Ron had decided after the loss of his dad and everything that had gone down, he wanted to focus on his studies and quiditch and family, and had never really wanted the position anyways.

Ron said goodbye to them when they got into the common room and went up to the dorm. Harry and Hermione headed down to the prefect hall. They all had private rooms.

He hugged Hermione before she went into her room. "Thanks Mione."

She returned the hug but was a bit confused. "What are you thanking me for Harry?"

"Just thank you for being there for me tonight. It meant a lot."Harry said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night Harry slipped out of the dorms with his invisibility cloak and headed out through the halls, using the marauder's map to make sure he didn't run into any of the teachers there.

Harry walked out into the grounds, feeling the cold air against his skin and was walking around the lake when he slipped from his cloak. He stood looking up at the stars when he felt a strong hand on his arm.

"Harry."

Harry turned to his companion and smiled. "I've missed you. It was driving me nuts being in the Great Hall and not able to be with you."

The newcomer reached down and kissed Harry, tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth to get him to open his lips to allow their tongue easy access to his mouth. Harry willingly opened his mouth and moaned as the tongue slid in. Strong arms encircled his waist tightly and pulled him to the other warm body.

Entwining his fingers in the long hair of his lover Harry felt a knee pressing itself between his legs. Harry pulled away. "You know we are out in the open."

Head buried against Harry's neck his lover moaned. "Just makes it more exciting, don't you think?"

Harry couldn't argue with that. "I have been waiting for two days for this. I think we should find some where more private though before we get caught."

A voice that made Harry's heart go into his stomach though came from behind. "Harry, what do you think you're doing?"


	2. caught

Harry pulled back from the warm embrace of his lover and felt the color rising in his cheeks as he watched one of the last people he had ever hoped to find them, coming towards him.

Hermione was livid. "Harry, I can't believe you. I don't even know what I..."

Harry turned to his lover. "You should go. I'll deal with her."

His lover gently kissed him again. "Come find me when you've spoken with her, I want to know that you're okay."

Harry laughed and whispered in their ear. "It's Hermione, not Ron. I'll be pretty safe."

Watching as his lover walked off towards the castle he turned his attention back towards one of his two best friends and suddenly wondered if he would not have been better off if he had been caught by Ron.

"Harry, how could you do that?" Hermione fired at him.

Harry stood his ground. "You know even the boy who lived is entitled to a bit of a love life, you know."

Hermione shook her head. "Yes Harry, you won't have any arguments from me on that. I'd be happy to see you in love. But with them?"

Harry smiled. "I fell in love with them as you call my lover, this summer with Remus. I don't expect you to understand but I'm happy for once."

Hermione was still livid. "If you're so happy about this relationship then why are you hiding it? Why are you hiding in the shadows and not telling your friends?"

Harry almost laughed at that. "You know the reasons. One would be the reaction you just had, and the other one should be even more obvious to you."

Hermione conceded that. "But that should tell you something Harry. We love you. We want what is best for you. This relationship is just sick."

Harry paled. "Sick why? Because I am gay or because of whom they are?"

Hermione reached out and laid a hand on him. "You know I'd never have a problem with you being gay. I don't understand why you hid it."

Harry smirked. "People think I'm a big enough freak without having to have dealt with all of the queer jokes."

Hermione shook her head. "You know being gay is common in the wizard world, men can even have babies. Heck there is at least a dozen I know in school."

Sometimes Harry forgot that the wizarding world was so much more open minded. "But that doesn't mean you guys would accept my choice of partner."

Hermione readily agreed on that. "Harry, of all of the people you had to start having a relationship with, did it have to be him? I mean he's a Malfoy?"

Harry smiled. "Yes. He's a Malfoy. Good looking, smart, funny, brave, and sees me and not my golden boy persona."

Hermione was fighting with her emotions at that point. She wanted her best friend to be happy and wanted him to find love but his choice of partner, which left something to be desired. Their friends would never approve of Harry's choice and there would be so many problems with it.

Harry looked at her. "Hermione please your one of my best friends. I know you hate him but please try to understand for my sake."

Hermione was silent as she stood looking into his eyes. "I don't think I will ever approve but I will be silent. I won't tell any one. That's all I will promise you."

Harry knew he should not have expected anything more. "I hope you can one day accept this, I love him. But even if you can't, thank you for keeping quiet."

She turned to leave but then turned back to him. "You're still my best friend. Your choice I hate, but you are my friend and I will not let anything change that."

He reached out and drew her into a hug. "Thanks Mione. I couldn't stand to lose your friendship but I won't give up the happiness I finally found, for anything."

"You're secret is safe, but you might want to meet more private next time. I'm not sure anyone else would react so well." Hermione finally said before leaving."

Harry watched her walk off towards the castle. She had been on rounds that night as head girl and had noticed him obviously. Harry knew he was lucky it had been her. There were few people at school he knew might not have flipped out on him. In their age group there were two he knew to be openly gay and one bi among the men and women but it was not simply him coming out of the closet that would shock the school.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He walked into the bedroom of his lover and saw him lying back on the bed. His eyes met Harry's when he walked into the room and the worried look slipped and was replaced by a broad smile.

He pulled Harry down on the bed with him. "How did it go? Did Granger throw a fit?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Yes and no. She said she was okay with me being out of the closet but that my choice in lovers left something to be desired."

Malfoy chuckled slightly. "Do we have to worry about her running around school and blabbing to everyone about our little rendezvous in the grounds?"

Harry shook his head. "No. She said she'd keep quiet but told me if I didn't want anyone else to know, I might want to watch where I'm making out with you."

Pulling Harry down into a long drawn out kiss his lover came back for air and said. "I think we can find a few more private places. I have no intention of keeping my hands off of you."

Harry was in full agreement. "I have been waiting two days to feel your hands against my skin and I have no intention of letting her ruin our fun any more."

With that Malfoy pulled him down on the bed and with a playful snarl went for his neck and began sinking his teeth into the gentle flesh he found there while his hands went to work removing the layers of clothing between the two of them.

He pulled back to look down at Harry's bare flesh under him. "I could look at you for hours and never grow tired."

Harry smiled. "Your body is quite beautiful as well" Harry said his hands running along his lover's bare chest. "But I had other things in mind for this rendezvous."

As if to show what he meant he wrapped one of his legs around his lover's bare hips and pulled him back down towards him, but his lover needed no more encouragement and slowly slid between Harry's parted thighs and prepared to enter him.

Before he slid in he reached out to run a hand through Harry's hair. "It's a good thing you're a prefect, no one will notice when you don't return tonight."

Harry smirked up at him. "You plan on keeping me all night long do you?"

His lover smiled. "I have no intention of letting you leave this bed until I have fucked you so hard you never want to move from that bed."

Harry smiled. "I already never do, but I think I like the sounds of that."

As his lover drove home into him and Harry clung to the sheets he lost himself in the pleasure, and all thoughts of Hermione having caught him with a Malfoy out in the grounds slipped from his mind. He could worry about that later.


	3. reveal

Harry and his team had their first quiditch practice of the season. He had let the other plays take their showers and change before he had a team huddle, allowing himself the privacy of the shower room to himself when the others were done. He had just felt the hot water start pounding down on him when he felt a hand against the back of his neck. He had not heard anyone enter the locker room but he knew the hand all to well.

He turned to look into the cool steel grey eyes of his lover. "Malfoy, you know you take a risk coming into the Gryffindor change rooms."

Malfoy smirked. "I thought we already covered this ground, I like a little bit of risk in our romance. Makes it a bit more exciting.

Harry laughed as he felt himself pushed against the shower wall. "I guess if we didn't both like the challenge, we would never have gotten together."

Malfoy pressed a knee between his legs forcing them open, pinning Harry against the wall. "Besides I saw your team marching off to the castle for lunch."

Harry licked his lips. "Lunch, sounds good. I'm quite hungry."

His lover smiled. "I have a plan on feeding you Mr Potter but it won't be sandwiches or meat pies." And if to demonstrate he pulled Harry's earlobe with his teeth.

Between moans as Harry's body was reacting to the earlobe and the friction. "I think I prefer this kind of lunch much better anyways."

His partner lifted him free of the ground forcing Harry to wrap his legs around his partner for leverage and then began to move his mouth down Harry's neck, nibbling gently on the flesh, making Harry grow hard with the anticipation of what was to follow.

Harry had moved his lips to work on his lover's neck but when Malfoy slid inside of him Harry's back arched in response and all he could do was hold onto his lover through his long locks of blond hair as his body slid up and down the wall.

Their bodies both began responding at the same time and a deep moan rippled from both of their mouths when they both came to a climax.

As He slid from Harry his lover put Harry down on his feet but kept him against the wall. "Should do it like this more often, much easier to clean up this way."

Harry rested his head in the nape of his lover's neck as his body came down from the high."This is definitely a way to unwind after a long practice."

His lover tugged on his bottom lip. "Perhaps we should use a private shower next time, or we might have your quiditch buddies join us. "

Harry laughed. "I think there might be one who would. But since I'm sure you locked the door or shielded it, I wouldn't worry.

Malfoy looked at Harry with a twinkle in his eye. "Where would the fun be in that? Half the fun is in the risk of being caught."

Harry pulled from his embrace. "As exhilarating as this was I for one would not want my quiditch team catching us. We should go before someone ventures in"

"To Late" a cool and very shocked sounding voice came from behind.

His lover turned to look at the newcomer. "How..."

Draco stood glaring at his dad. "I should be the one asking the questions when I find you in here fucking Potter, dad."


	4. blush

His lover turned to the newcomer. "How..."

Draco stood glaring at his dad. "I should be the one asking questions when I find you fucking Potter, dad."

Harry turned to leave but Lucius pulled him to his body. "Don't. He was going to find out soon enough."

Draco through a towel at both of them. "Put that on Potter, I don't want to hex you when you're naked."

Harry slipped the towel on and looked at Draco who he had become recent friends with. "Drake, it's not..."

Draco glared at Harry. "Not what it looks like, is that what you're going to say? You weren't just fucking my father in the quiditch showers?"

Harry felt the color rising but Lucius spoke. "Draco. We will discuss this later."

Draco was trembling in anger now. "We will discuss this now and not with your filthy little lover here either."

Harry turned to Lucius "I'll go."

Lucius shook his head. "You don't have to Harry."

Harry looked at Draco. "You two need to talk this out. Come find me when you're done."

Harry slipped past Draco and ran to his locker where he threw some clothes on and ran back to the castle. He found his way up to Remus' apartments and banged on the door, forgetting the password he had been told.

He wasn't surprised when Severus opened. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Is Remy here?" Harry asked.

Severus took Harry by the arm and led him into the room to sit and Remus came out. "Hey cub, what's wrong?"

Harry told them what happened in the shower. Severus sighed. "He was bound to find out soon. I do wish it had been some way better then that though."

Harry agreed. "We wanted to tell him. I mean we're in love and Draco's my friend and his son. But how do you tell him something like that?"

Remus wished he had some answer. "I don't know, but allowing him to find you fucking his father in the shower might not have been the best way."

Harry blushed. "It was how I found out about you two, though it was a bed and not a shower, but I agree I could have done without the memory."

They all blushed at the memory of Harry walking in on them one night after a horrid nightmare of the last battle. Their own awareness of his relationship with Lucius was not much better though he and Lucius were at least still half clothed when the two had walked into the library.

Harry was worried. "Draco is never going to approve. His mum died less then a year ago. I am his age. He's never going to approve of this."

Severus laid a hand on the shoulder of the boy he considered a son like Remus did. "He will with time. He wants his dad happy. He wants you happy as well."

Harry kept looking at the door. "I hope he doesn't change his mind. I mean if Draco is angry and he forbids his dad, what if Lucius listens?"

Severus laughed a bit. "Lucius will not let his son forbid him to do anything. He loves you. I've never seen him so happy and I've known him since we were 11."

It was well known Lucius and Narcissa's marriage was one of convenience though friends."I hope you're right."

Harry stayed with them knowing that Lucius would come here for him if he still wanted Harry. Harry listened to their assurances that Lucius loved him and would not let Draco ruin this, but he wouldn't believe it until Lucius said it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius turned to his son when Harry had left and putting on the other towel after shutting off the water he led his son into the change room and stood there looking at his son's face for a few moments.

"Draco. I meant to tell you soon about this. I was just worried about how you would react." Lucius started

Draco was livid. "How I would react? I find you in an unlocked public change room fucking one of my friends in the shower, less then a year after mum died."

Lucius sighed. "You know your mother and I were no more then friends. We both had an understanding. Draco, I am happier then I have been in a long time."

"But with Potter? Why with Harry Potter? Couldn't you have found someone your own age or at least not my classmate?" Draco demanded.

"I spent so much time with Sev and Remus and Harry this summer. Sev and Remus were off alone all the time and it fell to me and Harry to entertain ourselves. We started playing chess and talking but after I woke him from a bad dream one night, we kissed, and well it went from there." Lucius admitted.

Draco winced. "He's my friend, my classmate, why are you doing this to me? Can't you find some new young lover to fuck and leave my friends alone?"

"I'm not doing this to you Draco. If this was just about the fuck, yes. But I love Harry. I am in love for the first time since I was a school boy." Lucius told him.

Draco paled. "Love? You're in love with him?"

Lucius nodded. "I plan on asking him to marry me, though we might have to wait until he finishes school. There are no technical rules about dating students if they're over seventeen but I'd save him all of the gossip if I can."

Draco's frown softened slightly. "You don't expect me to start calling him daddy do you if you two marry?"

Lucius almost choked on the laughter. "For merlins sake, no. I think Harry would be even more outraged then you are by that prospect. But he will be family."

Draco sighed. "Will you at least promise to stop fucking him in public showers where people can walk in and see you?"

Lucius nodded. "What were you doing in the Gryffindor dressing rooms any ways?"

Draco smirked. "Like Harry to forget. Harry and I have a project for charms together. I told him I'd meet him after practice. When the team returned without him I decided to go find him."

Lucius returned his son's smirk. "I guess I have to take responsibility for distracting him and keeping him from his work. I guess we should have learned our lesson after the first two times."

"First two times? You have been caught before?"

"Your Uncle Sev and Remus this summer. And Miss Granger on the first night back. Though none got quite the show you did." Lucius hated to admit.

Draco groaned. "If you promise to make sure there is no chance I or anyone else will walk in on this again, I promise not to hex him."

Lucius relaxed a bit. "Can I take that as a blessing?"

Draco grunted. "I guess you can. Like I said as long as you don't expect me to call him daddy, or make me watch any more live sex shows."

Lucius pulled his son into a long hug. "I promise you both. I'm just glad you can understand."

Draco returned the hug. "I want you to be happy. Just because I don't want you flaunting the relationship every where, doesn't mean I can't be happy for you."

Lucius dressed and walked with his son from the changing rooms. "Just keep this between us please. Miss Granger has already agreed."

Draco shook his head. "Do you really think I had any intention of bragging to the school that my dad and the golden boy are shagging each other?"

Lucius felt a bit of relief. "Thank you."

He went in search of Harry and some how he knew he'd find him with Severus and Remus. Harry was always going to them when he was upset and being caught by his future son in law having wild sex in the shower, was likely to have upset him. Harry didn't know that Lucius had intentions to marry him but he hoped Harry would know soon enough.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry watched as the portrait hole swung open and Lucius came inside. Lucius just smiled at him and in that one moment Harry launched himself across the room and into his arms.

"Draco told me to remind you that next time you're to meet him for homework, to come on time and not be shagging his dad in the shower instead." Lucius whispered.

Harry blushed. "I totally forgot. I was a bit distracted by someone."

Lucius leaned down and kissed him. "He says as long as we refrain from sex in public places were we can get caught, we have his approval."

Harry looked up at him in shock. "He actually gave us his blessing. Did you hex him first?"

Lucius laughed. "No. I just told him I was in love and was happier then I had been for years, and he said as long as we don't put on another show for him, he's fine."

Harry rested his head against Lucius. "I'm glad. I was worried that he'd be so angry that you would..."

"Break up with you because of my son?" Lucius finished for him. He lifted Harry's head to look at him. "Never. I am in love with you. Draco would just have to deal"

Severus and Remus had been watching the byplay and after watching them kiss for a bit. "Get a room you two, and preferably not one of ours."

Lucius laughed and pulled Harry through the door that connected his suites to Remus'. He and Severus had been given a set of large apartments to officially share though only the students were not aware that Severus lived here with Remus and Lucius had their apartments to himself.

He pulled Harry down with him into the big feather bed. "Perhaps not as exciting but it will have to do."

Harry laughed. "I think after being caught by your son, I have had enough excitement for one night. "


	5. sick

Harry was out on the quiditch pitch in early October practicing. His team didn't have a practice that day but Harry had needed to clear his head and flying usually did that for him. He wasn't paying the best attention to what he was doing as he was thinking about last night, the sex with Lucius in front of the roaring fireplace. He seemed positively unable to get the man out of his thoughts.

Harry pulled his speed to a slower pace. "Maybe I should try a cold shower instead. This doesn't seem to be doing the trick."

Lucius was away for the weekend on business for though he was now a teacher he still had the Malfoy Empire to run. Harry was reminded of the responsibility he would suddenly inherit when he finished school. Gringotts ran the Black and Potter estates while he was in school but when he finished, he would have a fortune to rival or surpass his lover's, to worry after.

"Talking to yourself Potter? Not a good sign." Draco sneered as he came up flying next to Harry.

Harry laughed. "Since when did I go back to being called Potter? I hope you don't expect me to return to calling you Malfoy."

Draco smirked. "No, I wouldn't want you to get me confused with my dad after all."

Harry shook his head. "Drake, please don't let this ruin our friendship. You know I care about you. I love your dad but don't want to lose you as a friend."

Drake's smirk softened slightly. "I'll think about it Harry, but you have to give me some time. It's a bit of a shock finding you shagging my dad."

Harry agreed with him. "I know how you feel. I haven't got the image of walking in on Remus and your Uncle Sev having sex this summer."

Draco lobbed a glove he was wearing at Harry. "Thank you. It wasn't like I had enough images in my head already. Now I can picture your godfather and mine shagging as well."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps you can have me walk in on you and Blaise next time and we'll be even."

Draco finally cracked into a full smile. "Fortunately for you me and Blaise have slightly more restraint and like our privacy a bit to much for us to put on an exhibition."

Harry snickered at that. "I'll count my blessings then."

Draco and Harry flew in silence for a bit but Harry started to feel a bit dizzy. "Drake, I think I need to go down."

Draco looked over at him with concern; Harry could usually fly all day and never tire. "Are you sure you're okay."

Harry nodded. "Just tired." But no sooner did the words come out then he lost consciousness and Draco watched in horror as he began to slide form his broom.

Draco acted as fast as he could and flew and caught Harry as best as he could. He couldn't stop Harry from hitting the ground but he softened the blow so Harry likely wouldn't even have a bruise to show for it. He summoned both of their brooms and looked down at his friend.

Just then an extremely anxious Charlie came running to them. "I saw him fall off the broom. What happened?"

Draco shrugged. "He said he was tired and he was going to land, and suddenly he must have fainted. He said nothing was wrong."

Charlie pointed his wand at the brooms and sent them to the broom shed. He picked up Harry. "I'm taking him to Madam Pomfrey, are you coming?"

Draco nodded and followed Charlie up to the castle and through it to the infirmary. They laid Harry down on one of the beds as they called for Madam Pomfrey to come and check up on Harry. She shooed them out while she did a check up.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Harry slowly started to come to he panicked. The last thing he remembered he had been on his broom talking to Draco. What had happened? He found his glasses near his hand and put them on. The hospital wing, he realized.

Draco was sitting next to him. "You scared the crap out of me Harry."

Harry looked at his friend. "Glad to know you still worry about me."

Draco grunted. "Like I said, still friends, just give me some time. But do not ever pull a stunt like that again. What were you doing flying when you were sick?"

Harry was a bit surprised. "I wasn't aware I was. I felt a bit dizzy. Has Madam Pomfrey told you something?"

Draco shook his head. "She could only tell you. She said she found something when she was running the tests and had to wait until you woke."

As if summoned Madam Pomfrey came through the door. "Ah Mr Potter you're awake. We have something very serious to discuss. Perhaps Draco should leave."

Harry shook his head. He knew Remus and Severus were in London as well and Draco was the closest family there. "No. He can stay."

Madam Pomfrey simply nodded and took a seat. "First of all Harry I need to ask you how many sexual partners you have been active with?"

Harry began blushing. "I, well one. I mean only one ever one."

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "That will make this simpler then."

Harry was growing paler. "I don't have some kind of sexual disease or something do I?"

Poppy looked up from her chart. "Or something, yes Mr Potter. Now you might want to consider your choice to have Draco stay."

Harry looked at Draco. Draco just squeezed his hand in reassurance. "No. He can hear what ever you have to say. Please just tell me what I have."

Madam Pomfrey was silent for a moment and then cleared her throat. "Mr Potter I need to tell you that..."


	6. baby

Madam Pomfrey was silent for a moment and cleared her throat. ""Mr Potter I need to tell you that you're pregnant."

Harry went as white as a sheet and nearly collapsed on the pillows. "Pregnant? But how?"

She sat next to Harry. "I don't think I need to explain the birds and the bees to you. You were aware that wizard's can become pregnant?"

Harry nodded. "But, I mean I never thought I know it usually takes potions to help and..."

She shook her head. "When it comes to two wizards with immense power it is very possible for a child to be born from the union. Naturally."

Harry looked at Draco who had gone starch white but had kept hold of his hand. "A baby?"

Madam Pomfrey looked at Draco. "I guess it's a good thing you're here. There are some concerns with a male pregnancy that you both need to be aware of."

Harry missed the fact that the matron thought Draco was the father. "Concerns?"

She sighed. "There is a much higher rate of miscarriage. You'll have to take strong vitamin potions and take it easy during the pregnancy. I'm sure Draco will make sure you stay calm and take it easy."

Harry suddenly realized her meaning. "You think that Draco's the father? No. I mean he's my friend, but he's definitely not the father. He's the..."

Draco answered but in a whisper that barely could be heard. "The big brother."

Madam Pomfrey heard though. "Am I to understand that the father is Professor Malfoy?"

Harry nodded. "Please Madam Pomfrey, you can't tell anyone, including Lucius yet."

Madam Pomfey just shook her head. "I can't tell anyone with out your permission. And since you're over seventeen there are no rules about you being with him."

Harry sighed a breath of relief. "How far along am I?"

She smiled. "You Mr Potter are just about six weeks. The baby should be born in the start of June."

Harry was trying to piece together this. Pregnant? "Can I go now?" He finally asked.

She handed him some bottles. "Take a tea spoon of each twice a day, before bed and when you wake up. They'll keep the baby strong."

Harry took the bottles from her and stood to leave. "Thank you."

Draco walked with him through the halls and to Gryffindor tower. Harry didn't protest when Draco followed him into his room or when he sat in the chair across from Harry.

He looked at Draco. "Why are you so calm? I thought you'd be angry to find out you were going to have a sibling by me?"

Draco smirked. "I always wanted a baby sister or brother though I never thought you'd be the one to give it to me."

Harry sunk down against his pillows. "I don't know if you will."

Draco stood up and moved to him. "Harry, you can't be considering an abortion. That baby is innocent and loved."

Harry felt tears in his eyes. "I don't want too, but what will your father say? He's not going to want another child. He won't want to be tied down to me."

Draco wanted to tell Harry his father wanted to propose but he couldn't. "Harry, my dad loves you. He told me. He'll be happy to know that you're having a baby."

Harry was sobbing. "I don't know. I don't want to lose him. He's not going to want it and he'll leave me."

Draco took his hands. "Please don't do anything until you have spoken to my father about the baby. Please promise me that Harry."

Harry looked up with tears in his eyes. "Okay."

Draco watched Harry drift off to sleep but he knew he couldn't trust Harry to keep his word. He needed to find his father and let him know that Harry was having a baby. Harry needed to know Lucius loved him and wanted to marry him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The rules had been adapted in the past year to allow seventh years the ability to leave campus on weekends when they had no classes. He knew his father would be in their town home in London for he had business in the city. He found his father in the library.

"Draco." His father said surprised.

Draco came over to him. "You love Harry right?"

Lucius was a bit caught off guard but he smiled. "I do. You know that I do. I told you that I want to marry him."

Draco was relieved. "And if he told you that he wanted to have your children, would you want to have more?"

Lucius was stunned. "Yes, I'd happily have children with Harry. Where's this coming from?" and after a pause. "Is Harry pregnant?"

Draco nodded. "Madam Pomfrey told him today. Harry thinks you won't want it and will leave him. He's considering an abortion."

Lucius paled. "I wanted to wait till he was finished school to propose but I love him that damned fool, and our baby."

Draco pulled his father towards the doors and out through the wards. "We need to get back to school. You need to tell him before its too late."

Lucius agreed and apparated back to school. They ran to the room Harry had but found no signs of him. Hey searched the castle until they came to the infirmary where Madam Pomrfrey looked at them with tears.

"Poppy have you seen Harry?" Lucius asked.

She nodded. "He went to London about a half hour ago. I made an appointment at St Mungo's for him."

Lucius gasped. "An appointment?"

She nodded. "He's gone to terminate the pregnancy."

Draco turned to his dad. "We have to get to London. We have to stop him."

Lucius nodded. "I just hope we're not too late. Oh God Harry please let it not be to late. I love you and will love that baby."

Authors note: so the all too cruel author is giving you a cliffy and even more you might have to wait till May for the answer. I'm away on business and I'm not certain when I'll be able to update. Review, review, review, and I might be implored to find some time to end the cliffhanger.


	7. ring

Lucius and Draco appeared in the maternity wing of the hospital and rushed over to the healer's station, desperate to get there before Harry made a mistake they could not take back.

Lucius looked at the healer closest. "I want to know what room Harry Potter is in immediately."

The nurse looked up. "I'm sorry but we don't give that kind of information out."

Lucius slammed a hand down on the desk. "I know you know who I am. I fund this hospital. The baby he is carrying is mine. Now I demand to know where he is."

The healer pointed at a door down the hall. "He\s in there but the procedure is about to start."

Lucius ran towards the room and burst through the door. Harry was laying there on a table looking absolutely terrified. The healer stood to one side of the room, a wand at hand.

Lucius looked between Harry and the healer. "You can't do this."

The healer looked at Lucius. "We have not started yet. I will leave the two of you to speak."

When the healer left Lucius went to Harry. "How could you do this?"

Harry would not look at him. "I'm sorry."

Lucius turned his face to look at him. "I love you Harry. I love you and I will love our baby."

Harry blinked back the tears. "Really?"

Lucius kissed him. "Really. I'm just sorry you ever doubted that, that you'd ever go this far."

Harry\s eyes went down to his stomach. "I know you love me but having a baby with me; I mean you're tied down to me forever. I didn't want you to feel trapped."

Lucius fumbled with something in his pocket. "I have had this with me for weeks now. I knew we've been together only months but I know how short life can be."

Harry looked at the small box. "Is that...?"

Lucius opened the box. "I want to marry you. I want to be a family with our baby and with Draco."

Harry stared down at the platinum band with ruby and emerald. "No. This is what I didn't want. I didn't want you to be with me because of the baby and regret it later."

Lucius took his chin again. "I know we've been together only since June but I've wanted to marry you from the first time we made love."

Draco spoke up. "He told me the night I caught you. I should have told you when we talked but I thought dad should do it."

Harry looked at Draco and then his dad. "You really want to marry me?"

Lucius smiled. "I was waiting until you graduated, to stop the gossip but I want to spend my life with you. Please say you'll marry me."

Harry stared at the man he loved and at Draco before he slowly nodded. "Yes."

Lucius took the ring from the box and placed it on Harry's finger. "We can wait to tell people or announce it right away, it's your choice Harry."

Harry let himself be collected into the arms of the man he loved, crying tears of happiness now. "Perhaps for a bit. Well Sev and Remy have to know."

Draco spoke up. "I'll leave so Harry can get changed and we can take him back to school."

Harry turned to look at Draco. "You're really okay with this? With me marrying your dad and being the father of your new brother or sister?"

Draco came over to him. "I am. Like I said as long as I don't have to call you dad. And I'll tell you a secret I kind of hope it's a girl, I always wanted a sister."

Harry laughed and as Draco left them Harry stood to change but decided to ask. "And you? What would you think of a little girl?"

Lucius smiled. "Don't get me wrong I'd be happy with another son but I share my son's wish for a little girl."

Harry placed his hand against his belly when dressed. "I think a little girl who looks like you and Draco would be quite beautiful."

Lucius came and wrapped an arm around his waist. "With your green eyes, she would be chasing off the boys"

Harry couldn't believe he was talking marriage and children with Lucius. They had only together for three and a half months but he had never been happier in his life then he was right now.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus and Remus were a bit surprised when they returned on Sunday afternoon to find they had been asked to come to Luc's apartments for dinner. They were even more surprised to find that Harry and Draco were also in attendance.

Severus peered at the three of them over a goblet of wine. "So what are you three up to?"

Harry and Lucius shared a smile and it was Luc who spoke. "I have asked Harry to marry me and he has said yes."

Both men were a bit surprised but were happy for the couple. Sev turned to Luc. "I know you were considering proposing but I thought you were waiting."

Harry smiled and laid a hand against his flat stomach. "I found out that I'm six weeks pregnant."

Remus got up and hugged him. "I'm happy for you cub. You have beaten me and Severus to the big news"

Luc looked over at his best friend. "You finally popped the question have you? Only took you a few decades."

Severus laughed. "We're not all as impulsive as you are Luc but Remus has agreed to be my husband. We plan on marrying at Christmas."

Remus nodded. "Amd you two? When do you plan on making this public?"

Harry and Luc had discussed this. "We'll wait a while but when the baby starts showing we can't hide it forever. We want to wed before the baby is born."

Severus turned to his godson. "You seem pretty fine with all of this?"

Draco smiled. "I want dad to be happy and Harry as well. I'm looking forward to my new little brother or sister."

As they dined that night and talked about the coming weddings and baby the group realized what an odd little family had come from the group. Luc, Harry and Draco would be a family with Severus and Remus as honorary members. It was definitely unconventional but they would not have it any other way.

Draco walked Harry back to Gryffindor that night. "So how do you think the others are going to take this?"

Harry shrugged. "I know how Hermione will react. The person that I am worried about is Ron. I have no idea what he will say when he finds out."

"When he finds our what?" Ron's voice asked from behind

Authors' note: Sorry I wasn't able to write while I was away for work so I hope this was worth the wait


	8. fall

"When he finds out what?" Ron's voice asked from behind.

Harry turned to look at his best friend and was suddenly unsure of anything in his life. He looked at Draco who shrugged. "Nothing."

Ron looked at Harry who was hiding his ringed finger now. "Harry, it definitely didn't sound like nothing. What's going on?"

Harry didn't want to tell Ron. He wasn't ready. "Ron, I guess I need to tell you something but I'm not sure how you're going to react."

Ron shook his head. "Harry you know I'll understand just about anything. We've been friends way too long for anything to break us up now."

Harry wasn't sure about that at all but he took a deep breath. "I want to tell you something about my life. About my love life that is?"

Ron broke into a grin. "So you found someone this summer didn't you? Does she go to school here at Hogwarts?"

Harry shook his head. "Ron. It's not exactly like that. It's not a girl. I mean it's never going to be a girl."

Ron was a bit surprised. "You mean you're gay?"

Harry nodded his head. "I didn't really know until recently but yes, I'm interested in guys."

Ron was speechless for a moment but then his attention drifted over to Draco. "You're not telling me you're involved with Malfoy yet?"

Harry wasn't exactly lying for he knew Ron was referring to Draco with that name. "No. Of course not. You know Drake and Blaise are together."

Ron sighed in relief. "Yes. I do. And I know you're friends but I know you'd never be involved with him."

Harry and Draco shared a look that Ron was too blind to notice or understand. "I am interested in someone though."

Ron beamed. "I have no problem with that, you know Charlie is. As long as you're not professing your love to me or something."

Now that made Harry crack into laughter. "No. I promise not that either. But I am happy to know I have your support."

Ron knew there was something more. "There is still something you're not telling me Harry. Come on, spill the beans."

Seeing how well Ron had taken the news he decided to take another step. "Well the guy I'm interested with, we've been involved all summer."

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "Okay? So you were involved for a few months now."

Harry laid his right hand against his stomach. "I'm pregnant."

Ron went so pale that both Harry and Draco thought he was surely going to faint at the news. "Pregnant? Who's the dad? Is he a student here?"

Harry knew this wasn't going as well as he hoped. "No. He's not a student here. He's a bit older then me."

Ron's mind was racing and then he looked green. "No. You couldn't have. I mean you lived with Remus this summer but he's like your father."

Harry realized the wrong conclusion his friend had jumped to. "Merlin, no. Me and Remus, you know that the two of us would never be together."

Ron was not convinced. "Remus and Tonks broke up this summer. You said you wanted him to be happy. She found out and broke it off with him."

Harry stepped towards his friend trying to put a hand on his shoulder. "No. Remus is practically my father like you said. We'd never do that."

Ron jerked away from Harry. "You lying little queer. You're sick, a little freak. You've been shagging your godfather and now carrying his spawn."

Harry grabbed him to stop him. "No Ron. I swear it's not like that. I promise you that you have it wrong."

Ron tried to jerk away and when Harry would not let go of his arm he pushed Harry away. Unfortunately Harry was over balanced and fell back, and was at the top of one of the many staircases that were in the school. Draco and Ron both watched in horror as Harry pitched over the top step and went falling down the stairs. Harry came to a stop at the landing and lay there in a ball, not moving or making a sound.

Draco and Ron both ran to his side. Draco turned to Ron. "Go get help now."

Ron raced from the area and soon Poppy appeared next to them. "We need to get him to the hospital wing, now."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco had left Harry in the hospital wing where Poppy was working feverishly to save his brother or sister and raced through the castle looking for his father as well as his godfather and Harry's. He went straight through the entrance hole without knocking into his father and Remus' suites.

Both men were on the couch reading and looked up. "Draco?" Remus asked.

Lucius stopped his son from answering as he had come into the room from his chambers and saw his son's face. "What happened?"

Draco caught his breath and quickly explained about the fight with Ron and the fall. "He's up in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey is trying to save the baby."

Lucius went paler then his son had seen him before, even at the abortion place. "Oh My God. If he or the baby dies, I will strangle Ron."

The men started leading him to the hospital wing. "You can leave that for later. Right now your fiancé and the baby need you right now."

Lucius burst into the hospital wing and saw Harry laying still as death on the bed and white as a sheet. He turned to Poppy. "How is he? How are Harry and our baby?"


	9. fears

Harry's head was pounding and he felt like his entire body had been pummelled like when Dudley had used him as a punching bag to practice his boxing moves. He had no idea what had happened to him. He couldn't even see for his glasses were not on his face.

He felt a familiar pair of hands press his glasses into his hands and he put them on. He looked into the pinched face of Madam Pomfrey. "Mam?"

She sat down next to him. "Harry do you remember how you got here?"

Harry looked around and realized with shock that he was in the hospital wing. "No. I was going back to Gryffindor with Drake and we ran into Ron and..."

Madam Pomfrey had not heard the entire story. "And?"

Harry started shaking. "We got into a fight. I told Ron about the baby and he accused me of being with Remy, and then he pushed...the stairs."

Madam Pomfrey tried to hide her shock. "You're telling me that Mr Weasley pushed you, knowing you were pregnant?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I mean it was an accident. He would never try to hurt me or the baby really." And then it hit him. "The stairs. The baby."

Madam Pomfrey watched Harry's hands go straight to his belly. "Harry, the fall caused you to start having slight contractions."

Harry felt the tears in his eyes. "No. No. Please not the baby. Please."

She laid a comforting hand on his arm. "No. Not yet at least. I have stopped the bleeding for now. But I'm not sure yet if the labour will not start again."

Harry bit his lip. "How long? How long until we know?"

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "I want you on bed rest here for a week. If the bleeding doesn't come back, you should be out of the woods."

Harry looked around. "Where are Drake and Ron, Lucius?"

Pomfrey tried to calm him. "Drake went for his father. Ron, I'm not sure of. I need you to calm down Harry."

Harry tried to calm the sobbing and the tremors, knowing he had to do anything for his baby. "Please help me."

She handed him a vial. "It's a calming draught. Right now I think the best thing for you is to get some sleep."

She would have given him a sleeping potion but with all of the potions in his system to stop the bleeding she knew she could not risk giving him much more then the calming draught. She knew it would probably make him sleep just as quickly, with all of the medicine he already had in his system at that point.

Harry sipped it and was starting to fall back asleep. "Tell him I'm sorry."

Madam Pomfrey looked at the sleeping boy. "It wasn't your fault. Lucius won't blame you Harry."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius burst into the hospital wing and saw Harry lying as still as death on the bed and as white as a sheet. He turned to Poppy. "How is he? How are Harry and our baby?"

Madam Pomfrey motioned him over. "Harry was bleeding and was starting to miscarry the baby when he was brought up here."

Lucius sunk down into a chair, Draco and Sev close to him. "The baby? He lost it?"

She shook her head. "Harry saved the baby. He used a role he must have learned in quiditch. It was bleeding from stress more then the fall. It's stopped for now."

Lucius placed a hand against his lover's belly. "You mean our child is okay?"

She wished she could reassure him more then she was able. "We'll have to wait and see. I'm keeping him for a week. If the bleeding doesn't begin again by then, he should be fine. He'll have to be careful through the rest of the pregnancy."

Severus placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Your child and your fiancé are both fighters. Harry will make sure that the baby grows strong."

Lucius just kept looking at the man he loved and their baby. "Why is he unconscious and so pale? You said he was okay."

She motioned to the bottles. "I have given him a number of potions including a calming draught. He was too upset; it wasn't good for either him or the baby."

Draco sat down next to his dad. "Harry will be okay dad. He and my little sister or brother will be okay."

Madam Pomfrey left the room to give the family some time alone. Lucius knew there was a chance that someone might come in that didn't know about them for only those in the room and the teaching staff knew of the couple but he didn't care. He was not leaving his fiancé or the baby's side.

Remus and Severus took up chairs on the other side. He turned to them. "You don't all have to stay."

Remus shook his head. "We're family, to both you and Harry. We're not about to leave you alone like this."

Severus cast a spell on the door. "That will give us some privacy. We don't need a certain guilty feeling Gryffindor or anyone else bursting in here."

Lucius had been a bit surprised to see Ron hadn't been there. "I still don't understand what set him off. Why would Ron do this? Does he know?"

Draco shook his head. "Harry told him he was gay and pregnant but he only told Ron his lover was older. Ron jumped to the wrong conclusions."

Remus guessed what when he saw Draco's look. "He thought me. He thought it was me because of my break up with Tonks and this summer."

Draco nodded his head. "Ron said he was okay with Harry being gay and even about the baby but thinking Harry was with you, was too much for him to handle."

Lucius shook his head. "I knew this would cause problems. I was selfish to get involved with Harry. How are they going to take it when we come out?"

Remus shook his head. "You are in love and so is Harry. Harry wouldn't have it any other way. Don't let Ron's attitude ever scare you from Harry."

Lucius showed a small smile. "Never. If I could have backed out it would have been long ago. I'm not going any where, as long as Harry wants to be with me."

Draco hugged his dad. "Then you're definitely not going any where. I know my friend and I know he doesn't want to loose you. He is madly in love with you."

The three men sat speaking for hours and slowly drifted off to sleep in the chairs around the bed. Lucius had tried several times to convince them to go to their own beds but since it was a Friday and Draco had no classes the next day, no one would go. He finally gave up fighting with them and accepted their company.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry woke up again and could feel the slight warmth of light on his face and knew it was morning but it wasn't until someone pressed glasses into his hands that he could tell how early. He slipped them on and was looking into the eyes of the man he loved.

"Luc." Harry whispered.

Lucius lowered his mouth and gently kissed him. "You gave me such a scare Harry."

Harry felt tears in his eyes as he felt Luc's hand on his own, both against his belly. "I'm so sorry. This is my entire fault."

Lucius wiped away his tears and stopped him. "None of this is your fault Harry. It was an accident. If it is anyone's fault its Ron's for his reactions."

Harry shook his head. "The Gods are punishing me for wanting to kill the baby before. For almost having an abortion."

Luc pulled Harry to him. "No. No Harry. It was an accident. The gods and the baby know how much you love it. You were confused, you did nothing wrong."

Harry was still shaking but allowed Luc to comfort him. "I want this baby so much. I don't know what I'd do if I lost it. I'm so sorry."

Luc just rocked him. "You haven't and we'll do everything to protect this little one."

Harry accepted another calming draught and slowly drifted back off to sleep in Luc's arms, feeling slightly comforted by his words. Lucius wasn't sure Harry would ever get over his guilt fully until the baby was born and safely in his arms. He wanted the world to know Harry was his fiancé and the baby was his but he knew more then ever for the safety of them both. He'd do anything to protect Harry.


	10. rumours

For a week rumours ran wild through the school. The rumours were that Harry was not only gay but that he was pregnant. The gay part few people seemed to be having trouble believing but the baby part seemed preposterous. The rumours of the identity of his lover were even more diverse and ridiculous in cases.

Ron sat in the common room in Gryffindor. "I tell you he told me he was gay and pregnant with his lover's baby."

Seamus laughed at him. "Come on Ron, maybe gay but Harry is such a pure little virgin. There's no way he is pregnant. I doubt he has ever even been touched."

Hermione shook her head. "Come on you guys, Harry is our friend. We shouldn't be gossiping about him like this. He'll tell us in his own time."

Ron looked over at her. "Do you know something that the rest of us don't Hermione?"

Hermione of course knew who his lover was but didn't speak up. "I think that what ever the truth is, it is his to tell and we should honour that."

Ron smirked. "If he is shagging his godfather and got pregnant by the man, I think it is all of our rights to know. After all the man is our teacher."

Seamus nodded. "Who cares if Harry is of age now? I mean it's not like he wasn't shagging the man at home if it was Remus, this summer."

Neville stood up for his friend. "I don't think Harry would ever have a relationship with Remus. And Hermione's right, he's our friend, we should respect him."

Ron threw a pillow at him. "Come on Neville, Harry's not around, you don't need to suck up to him. He all but told me he was dating an old man."

Hermione shook her head. "You told me he said his lover was older, he didn't say he was old enough to be his dad. He could be a few years older then Harry."

Ron groaned. He couldn't believe how naive his girlfriend was being. "Hermione, if it was someone closer in age you know he wouldn't be so secret of this."

Seamus nodded. "If it isn't Remus it's got to be some other older man. There has to be some good reason he is keeping this from us. He already said it's a guy."

Neville shrugged. "You know it might not be age at all. Maybe he is our age but he just doesn't want to admit it, like Draco Malfoy or something."

Ron laughed. "You know Malfoy has been bonking Blaise for at least a year now. And Harry was quite clear he isn't shagging Draco."

Seamus agreed. "If Draco was cheating on Blaise he wouldn't be so buddy buddy with Harry out in public. He would be hiding it from Blaise more then this."

Hermione was growing angrier with the conversation. "This is enough you guys. Harry will be back tomorrow and we can't have him coming back to this."

Seamus smiled. "You're right, he's back tomorrow. We'll find out who he has been shagging and if he is really pregnant or not."

Ron didn't want to stop guessing. "Come on we need to figure this out guys. I mean he has shielded the doors to the hospital wing. What is he hiding?"

Neville finally noticed Hermione's exasperation which matched his own. "Hey Hermione, how about we go and take a walk and get away from all of this?"

She shot him a grateful smile. "I think that's a great idea Neville. I'm starting to go crazy in all of this. "

Ron looked up at his girlfriend. "Come on Hermione, this is nothing. You know we'll be better when Harry comes back."

Hermione just turned to leave with Neville but called over her shoulder. "You better be. He's our friend and he deserves a hell of a lot better of you then this."

When they left Seamus laughed. "If he expected us to treat him better and not gossip, he shouldn't be shagging someone in secret and blabbing he's pregnant."

"He should have known the word was going to spread through the school as soon as he let it out to one person." Ron added.

Harry had of course never thought that when he had been cornered into telling his best friend that he was gay and pregnant that Ron would blab the news through the school. If his friend had kept his tongue half the rumours would have stopped. After putting Harry in the hospital, one would have thought Ron would have thought twice before blabbing all this around to everyone. It seemed Hermione was the only one of his two best friends that could keep a tongue in their mouth.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The morning Harry was to be released from the hospital wing Harry was sitting in bed anxious to get up and leave but Madam Pomfrey insisted Harry finish his breakfast before she would release him. Draco and his dad, Remus and Severus were keeping him company.

Lucius held on to Harry. "I wish you'd take your godfather up on his offer and move in the extra bedroom with him and Severus until the baby comes."

Harry shook his head. "If I was going to move out of the dorms it would be to live with my fiancé. But we both have agreed that isn't safe for us now."

Lucius sighed. "You know the rumours that have gone around. I'd feel safer for you and the baby if you were not living in the dorms."

Harry stopped him. "You know many rumours have Remus as the dad. It wouldn't help if I moved in with him. For now I think the dorms are the best for me."

Draco added. "He lives in the prefect rooms any ways, not in a dorm. He will have some privacy there."

Remus turned to Harry. "Severus and I plan on revealing our relationship soon. If things get bad, I want you to move in with us and be safe."

Lucius sent a grateful look at them. "The up side to that would be that you'd be right through the door from me."

Harry knew Lucius was just trying to tempt him and it was working. "I promise. If things get too bad or dangerous, I will move in with Remus and Severus."

Lucius knew he wouldn't win this now but he hoped Harry could be convinced. "Please just be careful. I don't want another so called accident happening."

Harry knew everyone in the room had their doubts that the fall had been a complete accident. "I really don't think Ron would do it again, but I'll be safe."

Madam Pomfrey came in to give him one final check up to make sure that he and the baby were ready to leave. He had not had any more spotting or slight contractions since that first day and the tests again that morning showed the baby to be doing well.

Harry looked at her monitoring spell. "How long until you'll be able to tell me if it is a boy or a girl?"

She smiled. "I could look right now but if we want a real accurate test, I'd suggest waiting another month and a half, until around your three month mark."

Lucius placed his hand on Harry's belly. "Anxious to know what the little one is? I had thought you might want it to be a secret."

Harry had been contemplating that for some time. "I'm still not sure. I was just finding out when there would be the option. How about you?"

Lucius looked at his son. "With Draco it was a surprise but just because Narcissa didn't want to know. I'd be happy either way; I'll leave it up to you."

Harry looked at his belly. "I thought though a surprise is nice, picking names and planning for the baby would be easier if we knew what the sex was."

Lucius laughed. "Like I said, I'll be happy either way. We can pick names for both sexes and buy everything in green and yellow, if not."

Harry shook his head. "You're no help at all. How can I make a decision when you won't give me any advice at all?"

Lucius reached down and kissed him. "I promise I'll help with any decisions. I just want to get you out of here and back to your own rooms."

Harry allowed himself to be helped up to his feet. "I'd like to be in my own bed, well I'd rather yours but I will settle for mine."

Lucius helped grab his things. "We'll be married and living together soon enough. For now this is best and safer for both of us and for the baby as well."

Harry reluctantly left his lover's arms as it wouldn't help keep their secret if he showed up at Gryffindor tower on his arm. Draco and Remus had both agreed to escort him to the tower. It was Saturday morning so there were no more classes for two days. Harry had no idea how this was going to go down. He was just grateful that Draco was coming with him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry got outside of the tower and was looking at the painting not sure of the password and not certain he was ready to face the others when he heard two familiar voices coming from behind him. He turned to see Hermione and Neville coming towards him from breakfast.

Hermione hugged him. "How are you Harry?"

Harry returned the hug. "I'm fine. I guess you two know about the baby?"

Neville nodded. "Ron told everyone after the fall. Not everyone believes him and those who do are wondering who the father is."

Harry looked at Hermione who shook her head. "No. No one knows who your partner is."

Harry was grateful she had kept her word. "Neville, I'm sorry I never told you that I was gay or what was happening."

Neville shrugged his shoulders. "No worries Harry. You know I have no problem with this. You're still my best friend."

Harry hugged him as well. "So what am I facing when I walk through this portrait hole?"

Hermione, Draco and Neville shared a look. Hermione spoke up. "Most of the house is arguing who the father and even if you're pregnant."

Harry took a deep breath. "Are anyone other then you two behind me?"

Neither wanted to answer him but he got his answer from their silence. Draco tried to calm him. "You're true friends will stand behind you."

Neville nodded. "Luna and I are behind you and Hermione of course. Some of the younger students as well."

Harry wasn't sure why he was surprised that Ron had opened his big mouth and been spreading the news all over the school since his fall. Ron may have been his friend but he had proven so many times that he could turn on Harry at the drop of a hat. The tri-wizard tournament for one.

He looked at his three friends. "You guys with me?" and when they nodded. "Okay, I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be."


	11. accusers

He looked at his three friends. "You guys with me?" and when they nodded. "Okay. I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be."

Hermione said the password for Harry and the portrait swung open and Harry stepped through into the common room. "I'm back."

He had not known what to expect but had not been expecting almost his entire house. Ron looked up. "Harry. We've been waiting fro you."

Harry's eyes went to all of the anxious faces looking at him. "Although I guess it's a nice welcome home, is there a reason everyone is here."

Seamus stood. "We were concerned about the fall you took. Especially since you've been so secretive and allowed no one in too visit."

Harry looked over at Draco a moment. "I needed some rest. The fall was a pretty bad one and Madam Pomfrey thought it was the best for me."

Seamus smirked. "Oh, well we heard that it wasn't a simple fall, that there was more to your health scare then the impact of the stairs."

Everyone looked at Ron who spoke finally. "Harry, they kind of know about what you told me before you fell."

Harry looked at his best friend. "What is it you told them? What I told you or the conclusions you jumped too?"

One of the younger students spoke up. "He said you're gay and that you're pregnant and you're lover is some old man."

Seamus cut him off but continued himself. "Ron here seems to think that it's your godfather. I think it's all just rumours."

Hermione laid a hand on his arm and whispered. "It's okay Harry. Tell them what ever you're ready to tell them. Me and Neville and Drake are with you."

Harry squeezed her hand in thanks. "Ron was right about two out of three. I am gay and I am pregnant, but Remus is definitely not the father."

He saw the shock on many faces with his news. Seamus spoke up. "We're not mad about you being gay, but who's the dad."

Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you guys that."

Ron shot up. "See I told you guys. It has to be Remus. That's why he broke up with Tonks this summer. Why else would Harry be so secretive?"

Harry was growing pale. "I would never be with him, he's like my dad. Anyways Remus is with someone, just not me."

Seamus turned to look at Ron. "I'm starting to think you're right. He knows how sick the relationship is and he's hiding it."

Harry was fighting to keep in control and stop from crying. "Stop this. You guys know me better then this. You know this isn't true."

Ron glared over at him. "We obviously don't know you at all. You were snogging my sister up until June. Leading her on till you could be with your lover."

Harry turned and looked around. "Where is Ginny?"

Ron seemed to grow more irate at the mention of his sister. "She's so embarrassed by all of this. She's refused to be here when you came back."

Neville nodded. "She was pretty upset. Probably because she has believed her brother's wild rumours of the father. She won't even talk to Luna and Hermione."

Harry couldn't believe the damage Ron's lies were leading too. "Ron, you're supposed to be my best friend. How could you even think of me like that?"

Ron scowled at him. "You're a sick little queer whose shagging a man old enough to be his father. You know Sirius and your parents would all be sickened by this."

Harry couldn't take this any more. He turned to his friends behind him. "I have to get out of here. I can't take them any more."

Hermione and Neville both smiled and said they'd go with him. Ron grabbed Hermione. "You can't go off with him. He's a dirty little liar."

Hermione shook off his hand. "I thought better of you Ron. Charlie is gay, how would he react to the way you're talking."

Ron let got of her. "Charlie knows I support him. He's not shagging his surrogate father and lying about it to the family though."

Harry turned on his former friend one last time. "I am not having a relationship with Remus. If you were my friend I might trust you enough to tell you."

Harry fled from the room with Hermione, Neville and Draco on his tail. He wasn't sure where he was going but he knew that he couldn't take being in that tower with his so called friends and housemates. He had to get away from them. He ended up without even consciously thinking, at Remus and Severus' door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius was sitting in the common room that belonged to Remus officially but which he shared with Severus. He had been sitting and staring at the fire ever since he had said goodbye to Harry up in the hospital wing. He was going crazy wondering how Harry was handling his friend's reaction, back in Gryffindor tower.

Severus came into the room and handed him some tea. "It'll be okay Luc. If Harry has to much trouble you know he has Draco for some back up."

Lucius sat and sipped the tea for a moment. "I wish Harry didn't have to go through all of this. They're supposed to be his friends, "

Remus sat down across from him. "That house had never supported Harry. I remember during the tournament. Even without you as the father, Harry would face this."

Severus nodded. "Harry is lucky though because he has you. He has someone who loves him and the baby and who he can rely on him to see him through this."

Lucius' response didn't come because the portrait hole swung open and Harry cane in followed by Draco. Lucius stood up and before he could say anything he had a crying Harry in his arms.

Draco explained what had happened. Hermione and Neville had left them outside. "They were worse then I had ever thought. To think we thought them his friends."

Lucius helped Harry sit. "I'm so sorry Harry. I hate that I am putting you through all of this. Perhaps we should just tell everyone."

Harry looked up at him. "No. It would make things harder for both of us. I can handle all of the talk. I don't know what they'd do if they learned."

Severus knew Harry was scared. "That's it. You're moving into the guest bedroom here with me and Remus. You're not safe in Gryffindor."

Lucius was prepared for an argument from his fiancé but he didn't hear one. Harry nodded his head. "Okay."

Draco turned to them relieved. "I'll get Hermione and Neville to give me a hand and they can help get Harry's things and bring them down here."

Harry looked up at Draco. "Thank you Draco. Not only for getting my things but for backing me up, up there."

Draco came over to him. "You know I am your friend and I'll be here for you and my dad. You're about to become my family."

Harry would never have thought that Draco would end up being his strongest supporter. "That means a lot to me Drake."

Lucius nodded and squeezed his son's shoulder. "I'm so proud of you Draco, and glad that you're so supportive."

Draco eventually left and Lucius pulled Harry down onto the couch with him and held him as Harry spoke to them about what had happened. Lucius knew everyone had been right, as upset as Harry might be, he felt it worth it to be with the man he loved. Draco arrived with Neville and Hermione, and Harry's things.

Harry took his friends into the guest bedroom to unpack. Hermione turned to him. ""You know people will talk even more when they learn you're living here."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "They're already talking about me and Remus. This way though me and the baby are safe."

Neville looked at the room. "Harry, I'll understand if you won't tell me who the father is but I want you to know I'd understand no matter who it is."

Harry took a deep breath before he told Neville, knowing he deserved to know. "The baby will be a Malfoy."

Neville looked over at Draco. "I thought you were going out with Blaise. Does he know?"

Harry stopped him. "The baby is Draco's brother or sister, not his baby. I have been in a relationship with Lucius since this summer. We're engaged."

He braced himself for the backlash but he found himself in a hug. "Harry. I'm shocked but I'm happy for you if you're happy. I promise."

Harry was shocked but so happy. "Thanks Nev. Hermione?"

Hermione had of course known but she had been really upset. "He makes you happy. I can see he cares. Like Neville, I support you. You're my best friend."

They all agreed to keep it secret and wait until Harry and Lucius were prepared to let the school know of their relationship. For now Harry was just glad those closest to him knew and they would still stand behind him and support him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry walked up later that evening into the front entrance hall with Hermione, Neville and Draco with him. Harry wasn't sure what to expect as he knew the conversation he had with Gryffindor probably would have spread through the school. He didn't have long to wait.

A few of the other houses were quite friendly and a few like Hannah and even Slytherins like Pansy and Millicent came up to congratulate him. Luna gave him a huge hug.

"I am so happy for you Harry. You know you have my support like Neville's." Luna said.

Harry returned the hug. He was not surprised, even if Neville hadn't told him Luna would back him. She always did. "That means a lot."

The happiness disappeared when Ron and the other Gryffindors showed up. "See. I knew you weren't lying. Already moved in with your lover."

Harry shook his head. "My godfather has offered me the second room in his apartments. All teachers' apartments have a guest bedroom. Nothing more."

Ron snorted. "You might be keeping your clothes in it but we know where you'll sleep. After all that second bedroom will ne a nursery soon enough won't it?"

Harry didn't know how to convince him but the convincing was about to be handled by someone else. "What is all this commotion?" Severus asked.

Ron turned to look at him. "Nothing Professor Snape. We were just talking."

Remus came up beside Severus and kissed him full on the lips. "You know we're suppose to be going into town for dinner remember?"

Severus caressed Remus along the face. "Of course, I nearly forgot. Our anniversary dinner."

Ron was gaping at them. "You two are together?"

Severus looked at him. "Not that it is any of your business Mr Weasley, but Professor Lupin and I are engaged to be married."

Harry was a bit surprised by the last part but smiled at the news and his smile broadened at the look of shock on all of the Gryffindors and others who had accused Harry of being involved with him. Ron's jaw was nearly on the ground when the two teachers left.

Ron was not one to admit defeat. "Just because you're not with him doesn't mean you're not having some sick relationship. We'll find out soon enough."

Harry just sighed. "Guess all you want, I can't stop you." With that he walked into the great hall for dinner, his few loyal friends in tow.


	12. cornered

Harry felt his stomach churn as he walked into the great Hall after confronting Ron. He wished that Remus and Severus had not gone into town but he was reminded it was their anniversary and they were probably celebrating their engagement. Harry was still reeling from the way he had received the news of their engagement.

Harry moved towards his table, flanked by Hermione and Neville and took a seat there. Neville whispered. "It's okay Harry. We have your back,"

Hermione nodded. "Don't let any of them bother you. You need to have dinner as much if not more then any of them do."

Harry nodded and tried to concentrate on the food that appeared in front of him but it was impossible. "You little freak."Seamus muttered.

Ron sneered at him. "You should go and eat with your lover; we don't want queers at the table with us. You're just a sick little fucker."

Harry was growing redder but he refused to respond. Hermione turned on her boyfriend. "Shove off Ron. You're going way too far."

Ginny who finally mad an appearance spoke. "Come on Hermione, Ron's right. He led me on and now is with some old man. He's a lying pervert."

Harry couldn't believe that she had said that and stood to leave. Neville moved to stop him though. "Don't let them run you off Harry."

Ron snickered. "Poor little baby needs to run off and hide because he knows we're right. Wonder who it is? Maybe Filch."

Seamus laughed. "Probably having some perverted threesome with his godfather and Snape. It seems right up his alley don't you think?"

Harry pulled away from Neville and moved to leave. He heard Hermione say. "I'm contacting your mum Ron. I'm sure she'll be impressed."

Harry was shocked but not more shocked then Ron. "You wouldn't do that to me. You're my girlfriend Hermione, why are you taking his side."

The great hall rang with a resounding crack as she slapped him. "I wouldn't continue to date you even if you were the last man on Earth. We're through."

Harry felt Neville and Hermione both take his arms. "Come on Harry. I'm sure one of Remus' house elves will bring you food in your rooms."

They didn't get far when Draco called. "Harry, come sit with us at our table. We promise the dinner talk will be easier to handle."

Harry looked in surprise at the table and Blaise nodded his head. "Yeah Harry, we don't mind. Hermione and Neville are welcome too."

Pansy and Mllie both moved to make room for the newcomers, near Draco. Pansy motioned. "We'd love to hear what it's like to be pregnant."

Harry actually felt the genuine friendliness from Pansy in that and she shrugged and turned to his friends. "What do you think?"

Hermione smiled. "I think that if Slytherin is willing to welcome us and be friendly, that we should accept the invite."

Neville nodded and soon Harry found himself between Draco and Pansy, with Neville and Hermione across the table from him. Harry had never thought, even after becoming close to Severus and Draco and involved with Lucius that this day would come but he had to admit the Slytherins were quite welcoming.

Pansy smiled at Harry as he sat down. "My older brother and his boyfriend are expecting. I'm so excited to be an Aunt. How far along are you?"

Harry was happy to finally have some genuine kind interest in the baby not just wild rumours. "I am about seven weeks along. The baby is due in June."

Pansy and Millie were both soon showering him with questions about the baby and Harry heard Draco groan from behind him. "Girls."

He laughed it off as he knew how excited Draco was as well. Hermione was enjoying herself talking with Goyle of all people. Goyle seemed a very different person that year. Like Dudley he had slimmed down and gained muscles, and he seemed to talk a lot more now that his fellow goon, Crabbe, had died. Harry had been shocked by how few Slytherins had actually supported the death eaters, only Nott and Crabbe for their age.

He listened into their conversation for a time and he was surprised when he heard the name Krum come up. "Viktor?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled. "Do you know any other Krum? He wrote recently. He has signed with a Scottish quidditch team. He asked to see me for lunch soon."

Harry was surprised but he thought Viktor was a good guy. "So are you going to meet with him?" Seventh years could leave campus on weekends.

She shrugged. "I had said no before, mainly because of Ron but I think I might send an owl. It would be nice to see him again. He was a great guy."

Harry grinned inwardly at the thought of how Ron would react when he found out that Hermione was thinking about dating Viktor, right after she broke up with him. He remembered how jealous Ron had been when she had gone with Viktor to the Yule Ball in fourth year. Harry had no idea if Hermione would date Viktor but he knew she was feeling no regrets to move on. He even saw a small smile on her face as she spoke with Greg and wondered about that side as well.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had managed to avoid any further confrontations with his housemates until Thursday afternoon when he had forgotten one of his text books in the charms classroom and went back to fetch it. He had left Hermione and Neville and gone back on his own which he had never worried about until he went to leave the room.

Ron, Seamus and Ginny were standing in the doorway. "So the little traitor has forgotten his book has he? Not smart coming all by yourself."

Harry tried to move past them. "Come on you guys, I don't have time for your little insults and games. I have to meet Professor Snape before dinner."

Seamus grabbed him. "Meet him? Is that code for having a romp with the potions professor in the broom closet?"

Harry pulled his arm back from his former friend. "I have told you I'm not involved with either man in a three way or alone. So lay off of it and let me get past."

Ron was the one who grabbed him this time. "You're not going any where Potter until we have a little talk. We need to set some things straight with you."

Harry backed up from them. "Fine, say what ever you're going to say to me and then let me go. I have no intention of getting detention for being late."

Ginny looked closed to tears. "How can you do this to me? We went out all last year and you said you loved me. How can you be shagging some sick old man?"

Harry felt a slight pang for her. "Ginny I was confused. I knew I cared about you but I now realize it was like as a little sister. I can never look at you like you want me to."

Ron tried to calm his sister. "Like a sister? You are not a member of my family and you never will be. You little sick freak. You should pay for leading her on."

Harry glared at Ron. "I thought you said you were okay with all of this. Charlie is after all gay. I thought you still idolized your big brother."

Ron sneered. "My brother had enough sense to keep it behind closed doors and not flaunt it. But now after Mione wrote mum, Charlie won't even speak to me."

Harry smirked. "I'm not surprised, if he knows half of what you have said to me recently. I'm just surprised you 're even bothered he doesn't want to speak to you."

Seamus turned on him again. "You got between him and his brother. It's not bad enough you hurt Ginny but you try and drive a wedge between him and Charlie."

Harry scoffed. "It is his bigotry that drove that wedge. What will you do when Charlie marries and has kids as well? You have no one to blame but yourself."

Ron drew out his wand and pointed it at Harry. "I think that it is time we teach you a lesson and make sure you stop trying to spread your evil around any more."

Harry went for his own wand but there were three on him. "You wouldn't dare hex me. You know what would happen."

Ginny laughed. "We'll say that who ever does it was egged on by you and it was in self defence. The worse we would get is a detention or two."

Ron nodded. "It would be worth it to teach a freak like you a lesson. You should have learned your lesson after your fall but golden boy seems to be lucky."

Harry put his hand to his belly in a protective move. "I was lucky because I knew how to fall to protect myself, from playing quidditch all of these years."

Ron sneered. "You know if you don't learn here we will get you on the pitch. Your own team you'll have to watch out for. You'll be a marked man."

Harry wasn't surprised. "Do you really think I'd be stupid enough to play quidditch when I'm pregnant? Not a chance Ron."

Ron shrugged. "Then I guess then we'll just have to make sure you learn here. Not smart enough to make sure you were not alone."

A voice came from behind. "No he wasn't that stupid. Can I ask what you three think you're doing in here?" Flitwick asked.

Ginny put on a sweet smile. "I have class in a few minutes, I was just early and these two came to talk to me. Harry, I'm not sure about."

Flitwick turned to Harry. "Are you okay Harry?"

Harry nodded his head. "I'm okay sir. I really need to go now or I will be late for meeting with Professor Snape."

Flitwick nodded and as Harry was racing from the room, extremely grateful for the timing of the little professor, he heard Flitwick saying something about hexing other students and a threat of detentions for a month if he ever witnessed something like that again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus looked up from the potion he was working on when he saw Harry come in. He had been growing worried as Harry was late but he thought Harry's class might have run late or something. The look on Harry's face told him other wise.

"I'm sorry I'm late Sev." Harry said. They were meeting just to talk as family, not for school, so Harry felt at ease being so informal with the man.

Severus nodded for him to sit. "I was a bit worried about you. It isn't like you lately to be late. I thought we planned on ten minutes ago."

Harry nodded. "I forgot my book and got cornered by the Weasleys and Seamus when I was coming out of charms."

Severus stopped. "What happened? Are you and the baby okay?"

Harry sighed. "Flitwick came to my rescue before anything could happen but Ron insinuated my fall might not have been an accident."

Severus slammed his fist down on the table. "When I get my hands on those three they will wish they were sent to Azkaban,"

Harry stopped him. "No. I don't want Luc to worry and anyways they didn't actually do anything so even Flitwick couldn't give them detention."

Severus eyed him. "I will not tell Luc but on two conditions. You are not alone ever, outside our rooms. And two, you tell me if they try anything else."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I'll promise both. You know that it is still a bit odd getting used to you carrying about me so much, I mean at school that is."

Severus understood, he and Remus had only come out in June to Harry. "Well I am about to become your honorary Uncle, it is my job to care for you."

Harry hugged him. "I know I have already told you and Remy, but I'm so happy that you're engaged to be married."

Severus ruffled his hair. "It has been a long wait. I'm just happy we can finally be together. And that you'll be a part of our lives."

They spoke for a while later and then Severus walked him up to the Great Hall where Harry joined Neville and Luna at Ravenclaw. Ever since Saturday he bad alternated between Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables, both tables happy to have Harry join then. Hermione he noticed was at Slytherin, chatting with Greg.


	13. sonogram

On Saturday morning Harry found himself once again at the Slytherin table having breakfast as he and his fellow seventh years discussed what they would do with their weekend. Having the added freedom of leaving school on weekends if they chose was a definite perk for the students.

Greg looked over at Hermione. "So when are you meeting him?"

Harry cast a glance across the table. "So you told Viktor that you'd meet him?"

Hermione nodded and blushed. "I sent an owl back and he invited me to have lunch this afternoon. I'm meeting him at noon in Hogsmeade."

Harry was pleased that Greg didn't seem too jealous. "I'm happy you decided to meet up with him. You know I think Viktor is great."

Hermione returned the smile. "He is. I'm not sure if we'll start dating, I don't know if I'm still interested in him but it doesn't hurt to try."

He saw again the look that Hermione was sharing with Greg and wondered how this one might go down between them. He always thought Greg a mindless goon but he had to admit he was starting to like the guy as a friend and didn't want Hermione to have to worry about hurting him.

Draco seemed to notice too. "You know Hermione if you don't end up going out with Viktor, I'm sure you have possibilities much closer by."

It was Greg's turn to blush but he tried to hide it. "I'm going into town as well. You know if you'd like I could walk you there."

Hermione turned back towards him and nodded. "If you don't mind, I'd definitely be up for a bit of company on the walk."

Blaise turned to look at Harry. "Any plans for you this weekend?"

Harry nodded. "I am actually off to London this morning after breakfast. I have a doctor's appointment at St Mungo's."

Blaise looked a bit worried. "There's nothing wrong with the baby is there?"

Harry shook his head."No. Just a routine sonogram and some testing. Madam Pomfrey can do normal check ups but pregnancies, especially in men, she's not accustomed to working with."

Pansy smiled. "I should have known. My brother had one of those when he got to the eight week mark. It's another month though for the sex though isn't it?"

Harry smiled. "I haven't decided if I want to know yet but Madam Pomfrey says for an accurate tell, I should wait another month. Does your brother know?"

Pansy's grin widened. "Yes, he and Tony went to the doctor a few weeks ago. He sent me an owl to let me know they're expecting a little girl, in March."

Harry remembered Draco's and Lucius' wish for a little girl. "I would really like a little girl, though I would not be to upset if it was a boy either."

Millie broke in. "You have to find out. Then we can start shopping for you and we can help pick out names. It's so much easier if you know the sex."

Harry laughed. "If I decide to find out I promise to tell you guys right away. But there is part of me that likes the idea of it being a surprise you know."

Draco got up when he finished his food and helped Harry to his feet. "I'm going with Harry into London for his appointment. We'll see you tomorrow night."

Neville smiled from where he sat next to Blaise. "Enjoy some time away from the school and certain people. You deserve some peace and quiet."

Harry shot a grateful look at his friends and he headed out of the great hall and went down to the rooms he was now living in where he had to finish packing. Draco was coming with him but Lucius would be meeting him for he was already in London. They'd all be staying at the Malfoy townhouse for the night.

When they were on their way off the grounds they unfortunately ran into Ron on his way to town. "Where are you two off to? A romantic get away?"

Seamus smirked. "No, Draco's too young for his taste remember. Maybe Draco is a decoy while he runs off to be with his lover."

Harry tried to ignore them but his anger was rising so Draco stepped in. "Harry, we should get going. We'll be late for your appointment otherwise."

Harry smiled gratefully at his friend. "Thanks Drake, you're right and I don't want to miss it."

They apparated right from the spot as they had been beyond the wards but before they had disappeared Harry had seen their looks on Seamus and Ron's faces and knew they were pissed that they had not managed to make him lose his cool. He wondered how they'd take it if they saw Hermione on her date.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione and Greg walked into town later that morning. She had been a bit worried about Greg accompanying her for she knew he was interested in her a bit but she knew his offer had been one of genuine friendship. He was not the jealous type and he told her he wasn't bothered by her going out with Viktor. He understood.

As they got into town he looked at her. "Where are you and Viktor supposed to be meeting?"

Hermione was about to say the Three Broomsticks when she was cut off by a warm deep voice. "Mione. It is so good to see you."

Hermione's face lit up when she saw Viktor and her heart beat just a bit faster. "Viktor? I am so happy to see you. I think you know Greg."

Greg shook his hand. "You ate and took classes with the Slytherins back in our fourth year for the tournament. I was younger but we spoke a few times."

Viktor nodded. "You're friends with the Malfoy kid right? I remember you well. Thank you for escorting Hermione."

Greg took his leave and Hermione turned and pecked Viktor on the cheek. "It has been too long Viktor, you are looking good"

He smiled. "You're more beautiful then I remember Mione. I was so glad to get your owl and see that you changed your mind about lunch."

Hermione shrugged. "I was going out I must admit with Ronald when you first asked. We recently broke up. It had not been right for a long time."

Viktor smiled. "That boy does not know how to treat a woman. His loss is my gain. I hope today might be the first of a number of lunches or other outings."

Hermione smiled at his avoidance of the word date. "You know you can say date if you want Viktor. I consider this one."

Viktor relaxed at that. "As do I but I did not want you to feel pressure. I did notice the guy who brought you here and the looks he gave you."

Hermione smiled a bit. "Greg is a good friend and we have spent a lot of time together lately. I promise you it is nothing more then that between us."

Viktor was thinking 'not yet' but he wasn't going to lose Hermione without a fight. "Should we go inside and find a table? I am quite hungry."

Hermione nodded and allowed herself to be led inside and as they sat down they talked about a lot. She told him what had happened since the war had ended, about her break up with Ron and about Harry's pregnancy though not about the father. Viktor shrugged, he thought Harry quite brave to be facing it and had no problem with the news of Harry being gay or pregnant. He told her about quidditch and his new team in Scotland. He'd still play for Bulgaria in the summer time for the national team.

They were leaving and heading towards the school when they ran into Ron and Seamus, Ginny not far behind. "What are you doing with him?"

Hermione looked at Viktor and smiled. "It's called going out on a date Ronald. Most people do that kind of thing."

Ron was spitting mad. "We've just broken up and you've already called on your foreign caveman of a lover to come back? How long did it take you?"

Viktor looked ready to hit him. "Watch your tongue or I will make you regret it. You don't talk to any woman like that, especially not Hermione."

Ron snorted. "You don't scare me. Just because you're some big quidditch star doesn't mean you can go around stealing other people's girlfriends."

Hermione stopped Viktor from reacting. "Ronald I am not your girlfriend so this doesn't have anything to do with you. Come on Viktor, let's go."

Viktor shot them one last look before he joined arms with Hermione again and led her from town and back towards school. Hermione had a great time with him before they had been interrupted and when he asked for a second date she agreed. They even shared a small kiss before he left and she headed back to the castle.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius looked a bit anxious when they found him in the waiting room at the hospital. He had been worried that Harry had got into some danger at school since he and his son were over 10 minutes late in arriving.

Harry apologized when they found him. "We did have a slight run in with Ron, nothing to worry about though. Mainly we lost our way up here."

Lucius turned to his son for confirmation. Draco nodded. "He's telling the truth. Ron was no more then a nuisance, and this place is a bit of a maze."

Lucius kissed his fiancé and relaxed. "I wish I could have brought you with me yesterday. I keep worrying every time I have to leave you at school alone."

Harry tried to reassure him. "You know Draco and my friends, as well as Sev and Remy keep an eye on me. They won't let anyone hurt me, I promise."

Before he could respond a healer came out. "Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter, are you ready?"

Harry smiled and allowed himself to be led into a room where his clothes were transformed into a hospital gown and where the healer went to work doing the standard tests to make sure the baby was doing well.

The healer looked up. "Your pregnancy has progressed quite nicely. You seem to be having an easy time of it for a male. No morning sickness or anything?"

Harry shook his head. "A few times earlier on but nothing since."

The healer smiled. "You might as the pregnancy progresses. I will give you some vitamins and potions to take to keep the pregnancy going well."

Lucius had been through this before. "And we were told you could do an ultrasound and show us the baby in a month?"

The healer nodded. "For an accurate picture and sex if you want to know that, it would be best to wait. I'll have you book an appointment before you leave."

After a few more questions Harry was dressed again and he and Lucius made an appointment for an ultrasound in just over a month on the first weekend after the second trimester would start. When it was done and they had all his potions and vitamins Harry left and let Lucius and Draco take him out for a late lunch before they headed back to Malfoy town house.


	14. boys

The morning rays were coming through the blinds as Harry was slowly starting to wake. He smiled for a moment as he lay entwined in the arms and even the legs of his lover after having taken advantage of a night of privacy in London the evening before. Though he ordinarily would not have wanted to move from the warm spot he suddenly bolted out from the bed and stumbled towards the attached bathroom. He barely made it to the toilet before it started.

As he sat naked dry heaving on the cold tile floor moments later, he felt a cool hand along his neck. "Morning sickness? I guess you didn't miss it after all."

Harry went to elbow his lover in the ribs but was too weak. "I guess you'd have to say better late then never though I'd have preferred the never part."

Lucius ran a cold cloth over Harry's forehead and neck. "You might still be lucky. It usually only lasts till fourth month and most women have it for three months."

Harry sighed and rested his head against Lucius."Luc I know you're trying to be sweet and reassuring but telling me I'll only puke for a month, doesn't help."

Lucius chuckled. "I seem to have not learned my lesson. I do believe Narcissa told me she'd hex by balls off if I ever said anything so stupid again."

Harry returned his laugh. "Don't give me any ideas though right now I don't think I could lift a wand, not alone go and retrieve it, to hex you."

Luc helped him to his feet and back into bed. "We don't need to get back for a few more hours. Why don't you get some rest and I'll get us breakfast."

Harry was turning green again at even the thought of food. "Don't mention food please. I don't think I could keep anything down even if I tried."

Lucius kissed him. "I will bring you some dry toast and some herbal tea. I promise it will calm your stomach a bit. And you and the baby need to eat."

Harry collapsed back against the pillows resigned. "Fine but I am keeping my wand near me and if I can lift it, I will hex you if I start throwing up."

Luc put up his hands in mock defence. "I promise, even your stomach can not protest dry toast. I am sure though you will be tired of it when this is over."

Harry watched as he left and smiled inwardly but it disappeared as he groaned. "Hey little girl, how about giving your daddy a rest down there."

"Talking to yourself Harry, should I be worried?" Draco asked from the door. He came to sit on the bed. "And did I just here you call her a girl?"

Harry smiled. "I don't know yet of course but I have a feeling I am going to give you the sister you wanted. Don't tell your dad, don't want to get his hopes up."

Draco laughed and nodded. "That's just between the two of us I promise. You know if it is a girl she'll have dad around her pinkie in no time."

Harry smiled at the image. "And I have not doubt she probably will have her big brother around that same baby finger the moment she is born."

Draco tried looking upset but lost. "I think you're right. I will spoil her rotten as I am sure that dad and Uncle Severus and Remus will do as well."

Harry had no doubt. "I can already see it right now. This kid is never going to want for anything, especially not love. She's one lucky kid."

Luc came back in with a tray. "Draco, are you joining us? I will have a house elf bring another tray up for you. What did I miss?"

Draco accepted the invite to stay. "We were just talking about school and about the baby. And what is with the dry toast?"

Harry sighed. "The morning sickness seems to have finally caught up with me. I must say it definitely is the downside of being pregnant."

Lucius put down the tray between them and called the house elf for more before turning back to Harry. "Hate to tell you, but the symptoms don't get better."

Harry reached for his wand. "Remember what I told you about trying to be sympathetic here? Don't make me responsible for hexing our baby's father."

Lucius sunk down on the bed. "I apologize, no more trying to make you feel better with pregnancy facts. How about we eat so we can get up for the day."

Harry managed to eat some of the toast and drink down a few cups of tea. Though his stomach did feel a bit off still, he had to admit that Lucius had been right and that his stomach was able to handle the toast and he did not make a return trip to the bathroom, at least not over breakfast. They got ready to leave as they ran a few errands before they headed back to school. While Harry was distracted by Draco, Lucius made a few purchases that Harry didn't see.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione was on her way down to the great hall for lunch on Sunday afternoon. She had a great date with Viktor and had agreed to see him the following weekend but she had also had a great talk with Greg after dinner. She found herself liking both and was happy neither seemed jealous of her relationship with the other. She could have time to decide and thought she'd be able to keep the other as a friend, easily enough.

Her good mood ended as soon as she ran into her exboyfriend and his new little goon. Ron grabbed her. "So finally decided to show your face have you?"

Hermione pulled her arm away. "I haven't been hiding. I don't know why I would have been, I'm not the one who has been acting like a bigoted jerk."

Ron was turning red in the face. "I can't believe you just broke up with me and you were already whoring yourself off with that Bulgarian caveman."

Hermione smirked. "Viktor is more mature and evolved then you Ron. If anyone is a caveman it's you. Though I think that would be an insult to that race."

Ron reached for her again. "You know he is just scum and you're using him to make me jealous. You'll come crawling back and if you beg, I might take you."

Hermione slapped him hard. "I told you before I wouldn't come back if you were the last man alive. I'd rather date a Hippogriff then ever be with you again."

Ron was seething mad and looked ready to punch her when a voice cut through. "Get your hands off of her Weasley before I put mine on you."

Ron and Seamus turned to see Greg. "Goyle. Still sticking up for her? Do you know she's whoring herself behind your back with that Bulgarian giant?"

Greg smiled at Hermione. "I know Mione has been seeing him, yes. But if you ever call her a whore again I will hex you even if I have detention for a month."

Ron looked over at Hermione. "So you have two little guys on a string to pull around like toys now. I'm just glad that I'm not one of them anymore."

Hermione scoffed. "Not what you were saying just moments ago. Go try and find another girlfriend Ron, there might be a first year out there desperate enough."

Ron was about to do something drastic but Seamus grabbed him by the arm. "Let's get out of here. We can deal with her later."

Ron nodded. "You're no better then Harry or my self righteous queer of a brother. The freak has actually followed suit with Harry, engaged and pregnant."

That actually made Hermione smile. "I will make sure to right him and your mother and congratulate them. I'm sure that it is wonderful news for the rest of them."

Ron and Seamus stormed off and Hermione and Greg stood there for a few moments with huge smiles on their faces and laughing at the two. Hermione turned back to him after a few moments.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue. I was seriously thinking I was going to have to resort to hexing him." Hermione admitted.

Greg just shrugged. "Glad I could help. You know I wouldn't let him talk to you like that. He had some nerve even laying a single hand on you."

Hermione touched her arm where he had grabbed her. "You know he was wrong what he said. I have not been intimate or anything with Viktor."

Greg looked a bit red. "I know. I know you well enough to never have believed him. And you don't need to justify anything to me. We're just friends."

Hermione stopped him. "I know you're interested, or at least I think you are, in more."

Greg nodded. "I am but I know you're dating Viktor and I won't ruin a friendship with you over feelings that are not returned."

Hermione put a hand on his arm. "Viktor knows I'm not serious about him yet. I'm not sure about us. I am interested in someone else as well."

Greg smiled slowly. "Then would you perhaps consider going on a date with me one of these nights? I'd like a chance."

Hermione nodded her head. "I'd like that a lot Greg. I don't want to lead you on for I do have feelings for Viktor as well but I'd like to see you."

Greg kissed her on the cheek. "You're not leading me on. I'm aware of your feelings and I'm more then willing to take the risk. And if you choose him I'll understand and we can still be friends."

Hermione returned the peck on the cheek and the two of them headed down to the great hall where Hermione took a seat between him and Neville at the table, surprised to see Luna had left Ravenclaw to sit with them. She and Greg decided to go out on Friday night as she had plans on Saturday with Viktor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was near dinner time by the time they arrived back at school but unfortunately the lunch that Harry had managed to keep down as it had been broth and saltine crackers, were threatening to come up after apparating back to the gates. Draco led him up to the school, Luc close behind, conscious of other eyes around.

Luc turned to him when they got inside. "You should go lay down and we'll have some dinner brought to you. You look in no shape for the great hall."

Harry wasn't about to argue that even if he had the energy to do so. "Some saltine crackers and some herbal tea is about all I can handle right now."

Lucius nodded. "That is what I will have sent though make sure to take the vitamins as well as crackers don't have all the nutrients you will need."

Harry smiled. "I will." He allowed Draco to lead him down stairs.

Lucius headed into the great hall where he sat down next to Remus and Severus and told them what happened. Remus grimaced. "His luck has run out finally."

Lucius nodded. "I had some saltines and tea sent down for him. I'll have to check later and make sure he took the vitamins as well."

Severus looked at the students and noticed a strange look from a few of the students, directed at Lucius. "Did anyone see the two of you together?"

Luciss shook his head. "I made sure Draco was taking care of him once we got here. No one would think of me being in the group."

Severus shrugged. "I guess I should be used to the odd stares we get up here all of the time. I'm just being paranoid."

What neither of them knew was that part of Luc's conversation with Harry and Draco had been over heard and while the whole truth was not out yet, there was at least one unfriendly face who had their suspicions of the identity of the mystery father of Harry's baby.


	15. missing

Harry returned to classes on Monday though it was a bit of a struggle. Morning sickness once it had hit it hit with a vengeance and was at all hours of the day making him wonder who ever thought of the preposterous name for it in the first place. By Friday he looked like he had lost weight and was as white as a ghost.

Draco looked over at him at lunch. "You know Harry I think we really should take you downstairs to lay down. You look ready to fall over."

Harry shook his head as he bit into his two hundredth saltine of the week he suspected. "No. There is only one class left and I don't need to miss it."

Draco snorted. "It is DADA and I have a sneaking feeling that the teacher would be pretty understanding about you missing his class."

Greg nodded. "You can't be there for the practical part anyways for the risk to the baby. Go lay down." Draco, Hermione and Nev still were the only ones who knew.

Harry still shook his head. "If it gets any worse I will leave class early I promise but I have another seven months to go. I can't skip class all of the time."

Draco reluctantly agreed to lay off. "If I even see one look of exhaustion I am taking you out of there."

Harry laughed. "I guess there is a downside of NEWT classes being so small. I'm stuck with you guys in all of them."

Draco nudged him but Pansy smiled. "You know he is just trying to take care of you. He says the dad has him watching out for you. Are you ever going to tell us?"

Harry sighed. "I promise soon enough. But not in the middle of the Great Hall that's for sure. Please just be patient with me on this one."

Pansy nodded as did the others. Greg laughed. "We've only been friends for a few weeks. We definitely can't make demands on you to be open with us, yet."

Harry shook his head. "You guys have shown me more friendship and loyalty in the past few days then my old friends of six years. Trust me, I appreciate that a lot."

Draco bent down to grab Harry's and his bags. "Come on then, if you're coming to class we have to get going. You take a bit more time then before."

Harry knew he was joking. "Hey just wait until I look like I'm carrying a watermelon and waddling around. You'll be wishing I was as quick as I am now."

Hermione stood up. "It'll be odd to see you loose your shape, your six pack from quidditch. Though I think the baby bump will suit you quite fine."

Greg who had stood with her handed her the book bag from the floor. "She's right you know. I'm sure pregnancy will have you earning your nickname."

Harry groaned. "I should be the green boy instead of the golden boy right now. I'll never put on any weight if this doesn't let up."

As they headed to class Pansy asked. "Have you asked Professor Snape for potions? My brother mentioned something for morning sickness."

Draco broke in. "Uncle Sev says because of Harry's resistance to some potions, they'd have to be made stronger and it would put the baby at undo risk."

Harry groaned in remembrance. "Just my luck, years of hospital wings from quidditch injuries and my immune system builds a resistance to any useful potions."

They got to the classroom and when Harry sunk into the chair he looked to the front of the room and saw his worried looking fiancé keeping an eye on him. He knew Luc had been watching him eat lunch and he could tell he was sharing his son's concerns about Harry being in class. Harry was surprised how fast they moved through the theory party and on to practical that day as it was double DADA and wondered how intentional it had been.

Lucius moved around to see him. "Of course Mr Potter you will need to leave the classroom. We would not wish to put your unborn child in any harm."

Harry nodded and pulled to his feet but felt slightly faint and Lucius reached to steady him. "Could Draco help me down to my rooms? I'm a bit dizzy."

Lucius turned to his son. "Draco, please take Harry but take him by to see Poppy first. You're excused from the class as well for the afternoon."

Draco grabbed harry by the arm. "Of course Professor Malfoy." And then as he was leading Harry. "I told you that you should have gone down to bed."

Harry groaned. "Please no told you sos right now. Can we just get me to Madam Pomfrey for a quick check and then to bed?"

Draco agreed and led Harry from the room and Lucius tried to not look too concerned as he went back to his students. He hoped no one had noticed just how concerned he had been. He didn't notice the looks from two of his students in the back of the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco was in the common room later that afternoon watching Greg pace around looking so nervous that one might have thought he had some huge test or a big quidditch game to play. In reality he had a date with Hermione that evening, he was taking her into town for dinner.

Draco smirked at his friend. "You're going to be fine. You knew Hermione likes you a lot. This isn't your first date ever remember."

Greg nodded. "But it is the first with a girl I really liked. And it's not just about us. You know that Viktor has his hat set on her, and he's a quidditch star."

Draco laughed. "Viktor might be a quidditch star but Hermione doesn't care about the sport and you know it. She has admitted feelings for you as well."

Greg looked slightly less nervous. "I know and you're right. I just wish I was more book smart or something, something to have in common with her to talk about."

Draco stopped his friend. "You have as much in common with her as Viktor or Ron. If she wanted someone exactly like her, she'd date a Ravenclaw."

Greg was about to respond when the door opened and Severus walked in. "Have either of you seen Harry? He has not returned to our rooms yet."

Draco knew that his uncle was asking on behalf of his dad. "He is probably still in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was a bit anxious on his blood pressure."

Severus sighed with relief. "Thanks. I would go check on him but I have a potion to finish. Would you mind going and seeing how he is?"

Greg smiled at Draco. "It's on my way to Gryffindor to pick up Hermione. How about we both go and check on Harry and you can stay when I go to get here?"

Draco thought it sounded like a good idea. "I'll go check. She said he should be released this evening if all was well. I probably will escort him home."

Severus nodded and turned to leave. "Thanks Draco. Send word if Harry is going to be up there over night. And you should have told us about this before."

Draco shrugged. "I thought that Madam Pomfrey would have told you guys. I'm surprised she didn't. I would have said something earlier if I had known."

Severus left and Greg turned to him as they headed upstairs. "He seems quite concerned about Harry. That is a bit new."

Draco knew Harry didn't want to tell anyone yet. "Harry is living with him and his godfather Remus. Sev's kind of become an Uncle to him this summer."

That made sense enough to Greg. "So do you think that Harry will be doing better and we can bring him home?"

Draco hoped so. "I hope we should be able to get him to his own bed. Madam Pomfrey said he just needed a bit of rest. You have a date to worry about anyways."

Greg laughed. "Don't worry; I have no intention of missing my date with Hermione. I have been looking forward to this for far too long."

They walked into the infirmary and Draco was surprised to find that there was not a single occupant in any of the beds and wondered if Harry had gone to the bathroom when Madam Pomfrey came into the room.

"Where is Harry?" Draco asked. "His godfather and Uncle Sev sent me to find out how he is."

Madam Pomfrey seemed surprised. "I let him go about a hour ago. His pressure was down after a rest and I said he could go to his own bed."

Draco looked worried. "Uncle Sev hasn't seem him since potions this morning and dad was worried."

Greg picked up on the dad part and wondered but Madam Pomfrey cut in. "I'm not sure. I did say some fresh air might do him good. He might have taken a walk."

Draco left the room worried, knowing Harry should not be on his own. "We need to find him. Can you go to Gryffindor and get some back up, I'll do Slytherin."

Greg nodded but turned to Draco. "Your dad is the father isn't he?"

Draco knew he couldn't deny it after the comment he made before. "He is. He and Harry are engaged to be married."

Greg didn't seem bothered. "We'll find him and make sure your little brother or sister are okay."

Draco ran off down stairs and realized it was nearly dinner and found most of his friends in the Great Hall. He gathered them as well as a few of the Ravenclaws and were soon joined by Greg with Hermione and Neville. He wouldn't let himself panic but when he found Harry's book bag abandoned on the grass near Hagrid's old hut his heart started pounding.


	16. forest

Poppy had walked over to the bed and had run one last set of tests to make sure Harry and the baby were fine. The morning sickness and stress had taken its toll and his heart rate had been sky rocketing and she had been worried.

"It seems the nap did you good. I'll allow you to head home, but I'd advise maybe some fresh air." Poppy finally said.

Harry was relieved; worried he'd have to spend the night there. "Thank you Madam Pomfrey. I'll get some fresh air and plenty of rest, I promise."

She nodded and transformed his gown back into clothes. "I'll expect to here from your godfather and from the babies father, that you've taken my advice."

Harry smiled. "You know that they'd both threaten to lock me away until this one is born unless I did just that. Don't think they'd give me much choice."

Poppy chuckled. "That said it would be less stress on the baby if you weren't being forced so please do me and the others a favour and behave for once."

Harry picked up his bag. "I promise, I'll be a good boy for my sake as well as for the baby's sake as well."

He left the hospital wing and thought of heading to Slytherin to get someone to take a walk but he knew his friends were actually still in class for a while and decided instead to head out for a walk.

He was out on the grounds when he spotted Hagrid's hut. He hadn't been there since his friend died. "I remember all the tea I drank down there"

He kept walking and was greeted by the warm barking of Fang who bounded over to him and started licking him. "Woof, Woof."

Harry pet the huge slobbering dog who Grubby-Plank now kept an eye on. "You know I've missed you Fang. I should have com to visit you more often."

Harry headed towards the garden to sit on the bench but he noticed that Fang was growing upset and his barking was becoming more and more irritated, not the welcoming boom of before.

"What's up Fang? What's gotten into you?" Harry asked.

Before he could turned around he was hit by a stunner and fell to the ground in total darkness. The only thing he noticed before he lost consciousness was three people behind him and a flash of red hair.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco was starting to panic when he found the bag and his eyes darted towards the forest and wondered if Harry had been taken in there, and by what. He reminded himself Harry was armed and could defend himself. That thought shattered a moment later.

Pansy who was near by pointed at the grass and picked something up. "I've found a wand. Look its holly, this is Harry's wand isn't it?"

Draco took the wand and the dread building up in his stomach had grown ten fold. "Oh God it is. He'd never have gone without it willingly. He's unarmed."

Greg ran over with Hermione. "You found his bag and his wand? Something or someone has him. We need to go back to the school and get some teachers."

There was no need for voices were headed their way. "Have you found him?" An anxious Lucius asked.

Draco knew his friends knew already. "No, we haven't found Harry but we have found his wand and book bag."

Lucius looked ready to drop and like his son his eyes went to the forest. "You don't think someone attacked him and took him in there?"

Severus rested a reassuring hand on his friend's arm. "Don't jump to conclusions. Harry is strong, we know he could take care of himself."

Remus wasn't so sure. "He would never have left the bag or his wand on his own. If he is unarmed, and in those woods, Merlin knows what could happen."

Draco lit up the end of his own wand. "We can't continue standing around here. We need to go in and find him."

Lucius shook his head. "We three will go in. It's too dangerous for students. Besides there will have to be someone here if Harry returns."

Draco and the others reluctantly agreed and sat on a bench in the garden. Pansy turned to Draco. "Why didn't you tell us that the baby was your sister or brother?"

Draco shook his head. "I knew dad and Harry wanted to keep it a secret for now so I respected that."

Greg shook his head. "I would have thought you'd have freaked when you found out. But I guess you and Harry did become close last year."

Draco smirked. "I did freak, especially after walking on them having sex in a shower. It was their admission of love and the baby that won me over."

Pansy put a hand on his arm. "I'm glad. Anyone can see that Harry makes your dad happy and you could have a worse step father then Harry."

Draco groaned. "That was the one condition of my acceptance of this relationship was that I didn't have to call him dad. This is odd enough without that."

The others laughed and Hermione turned to Greg. "I have known since the start of the year. I caught them kissing. I hope you're not mad."

Greg shook his head. "You're loyalty to your friend I respect a lot Hermione. I can't be angry you kept a secret you had before we even became friends."

Hermione was relieved. "Not much for our first date is this though? I promise a rain check when Harry is found and safe."

Greg just squeezed her hand. "I know we can have it another time. I care about Harry as a friend too you know and couldn't think of a date now either."

Suddenly Pansy pointed at something. "Do you see that? Look at those three they're coming out of the woods."

The others saw where she was pointing and recognized Ginny and Ron as well as Seamus coming from the woods and they all knew in the pits of their stomachs that this had something to do with Harry. They ran and seized them.

Draco had Ron. "What have you done with Harry? We found his bag and wand, we know you've done something."

Seamus smirked. "If you lost your little step daddy already that's your problem. We haven't done anything, or seen him."

Draco was shocked to realize they had found out the truth. Blaise smacked Seamus hard. "We know you're involved, now tell us where he is."

The only response came from Ginny. "If we had to guess he might be out visiting the hair eight legged friends in the woods that he made with Hagrid."

Hermione gaped and went pale. "The spiders. He's out with those meat eating spiders? We have to get word to your dad Draco, this is serious."

They didn't have to for at that moment they could see Lucius, Remus and Severus came back from the woods and there was someone in his dad's arms. He was relieved until he realized the body was unmoving.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had woken up from the stunner and he realized when his head cleared that he had no bag or wand and from what he could see in the moonlight he was deep in one of the clearings of the woods. No flashlight or wand, he had no way of finding his way out. Then he heard the sound that made his heart chill.

"Spiders." He whispered. He remembered almost being killed in his second year. Aragog was dead but that didn't help.

One of the spiders slid down. "So the foolish humans have returned. My father warned you never to return. Hagrid is dead and we do not answer to anyone now."

Harry was trying to back up but he was quickly being surrounded. "Please, I was brought here. Someone attacked me. I never intended to come to you again."

The spider just laughed. "Never intended but here you are. My father was too kind. My brothers and sisters, I and our children are hungry. You will do nice."

Harry was starting to freak when a shower of arrows appeared and landed between him and the spiders. "Centaurs." Both he and the spider uttered.

The sounds of hooves came in and Harry was shocked to see Firenze at the lead of the centaurs. He had been kicked out of his herd but it seemed he was back. Harry wasn't sure whether to be happy or scared to see them. Firenze was kind enough in the past, had saved him, but the others hated humans in their woods.

Firenze motioned to Harry. "Come on Potter, we will take you back to the castle. You should not be out in the woods."

Harry looked at the other centaurs that had their bows up but he realized were trained on the spiders. "Firenze? Why are you helping me?"

Bane spoke instead. "We promised Hagrid before he died we'd protect the children as we would our young. Any who come in here and mean us no harm, we don't harm."

Harry clambered onto the back of Firenze. "Thank you. I was stunned I think and woke up here. I'd be spider food if it wasn't for you."

Firenze nodded and started galloping out of the clearing. "You're welcome Potter but you seem to have made a bad pattern of needing to be rescued by us."

Harry was loosing his battle to stay awake as his body was still jolted by the stunner and weak from morning sickness. "I'm sorry. I am just glad you saved me."

Firenze didn't respond for Bane spoke. "There are adult humans in our woods in that direction. We should take him to them."

The centaurs headed off in the direction and not a moment to soon did they come to Lucius, Severus and Remus for Harry fell from the back of Firenze having lost consciousness finally and if it was not for the fast work of his fiancé, he would have hit the ground.

Lucius bowed to the centaurs. "Thank you for saving him. What happened?"

Firenze explained about the spiders and about Harry saying about being stunned. "We promised Hagrid to protecy human younglings. We kept our promise."

Lucius looked down at Harry. "Thank you. You have protected not only him but the innocent baby inside of him. You have our eternal gratitude for that."

Lucius and the others left the woods. He was panicked for he had no idea what had caused Harry to pass out or what spell had been used. He saw Draco and his friends as he exited the woods and could see the relief and then dread in his son's eyes when he noticed Harry unmoving in his father's arms.


	17. truth

Lucius walked towards his son and the anxious friends waiting near the hut. He could see the fear in his son's eyes and he wished he had words to reassure his son but his own stomach was churning.

Draco came over to him. "What happened to Harry? Ron and his friends insinuated they dropped him off in the woods with the spiders."

Severus turned on the Gryffindors. "You admitted to attacking a fellow student, and a pregnant one at that."

Ron spat. "No. We said that they should look for him in the woods. We all know that the sick little queer has a love of wandering in those woods."

Hermione snapped. "You said he was with the spiders. We both know that Harry would never go near the spiders or those woods alone on his own."

Lucius was reminded of the centaurs but he was focussed on Harry. "We will deal with you later. For now we need to get Harry to the hospital wing."

Draco and his friends wanted to throttle the three but they knew they wouldn't get far and for now their main concern was Harry and finding out what had happened to him and making sure that he was okay.

Lucius took the stairs to the hospital wing three at a time and burst inside putting Harry down on the first bed before calling. "Poppy."

The matron burst into the room and saw Harry. "Now what happened to the boy? I just let him out of here; he should be home in his bed."

Lucius sighed and explained all that they knew. "He fell off Firenze' back unconscious before we could get anything out of him. We know no more."

Poppy was angry. "First the boy might have thrown Harry down the stairs and now he used a stunner on him, on a pregnant man? Minerva has to do something."

Lucius sat down next to Harry. "Please tell me he and the baby are going to be okay. After all of what he has been through, Harry can't loose the baby now."

Poppy ran a diagnostic spell. "The stunner didn't hurt the baby, he shielded it. He just seems to have passed out from exhaustion and stress, nothing else."

Severus put a hand on his shoulder. "See I told you he would be okay."

Lucius looked down at him. "I won't do this anymore. Harry is moving in with me and I'm not letting him out of my sight even after the baby is born."

Remus agreed. "Harry would be safer and happier living with you. It seems Ron and his friends know the truth. Keeping it secret won't protect him any more."

Lucius looked at his son. "Are you ready for this to come out? I have more to consider then just Harry and the baby. I want you to be okay with this."

Draco smiled. "My friends already know. Didn't you notice the lack of surprise when you had Harry? I am happy for you and I'm fine for you to come out."

Hermione nodded from her place. "It has been bothering Harry that he couldn't tell the world. He'll be so much happier to tell the world how much he loves you."

Lucius turned to kiss his fiancé. "I can't wait until this baby is born and he graduates as well. I never thought school life could be so stressful before now."

Hermione shook her head. "You know that Harry holds the record for hospital visits probably. His education has never been anything but eventful."

Draco agreed with his dad though. "That was when the dark lord was still around. He should not have so much to worry about. His friends should be by his side."

Lucius hated this feeling of guilt but he knew he had to forget it, he loved Harry. "I'm just glad that he has some loyal friends who can keep an eye on him."

The others all nodded and they were soon ushered out of the room for visiting hours were over and while they were all concerned about Harry, he needed some time to rest and they also all knew that Lucius needed some time with his fiancé.

Severus stopped before he left though. "Do you need someone to stay with you? I'd stay if it would help."

Lucius shook his head. "No. Go be with Remus. You can come and visit Harry when he wakes tomorrow."

Remus went to lead his boyfriend away. "We will tell McGonagall what we know but I guess she won't be able to do anything till Harry wakes."

"I hope he can tell us what happened so that those three can be expelled from the school. They deserve no less for what they did. "Lucius snarled.

Both men agreed and left the room. Lucius' only wish was that the laws of underage magic were only off school grounds. They'd have faced prison for attacking Harry but here on school they were allowed to use magic. The best he could hope for was who ever hit him might be expelled from the school. He took his place again next to Harry and slowly drifted off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry groaned as he slowly started to wake. He found his glasses next to him and put them on. He was in the hospital wing he realized but he could not remember why. A strange mix of memories flooded back but he couldn't make much sense. He remembered spiders, centaurs, Fang and blackness.

He looked over at the chair next to him and saw that Lucius was asleep. It did not last long as his fiancé's eyes fluttered open. "Harry, you're awake."

Harry tried to nod but his head was pounding. "Yes. How did I get here, I have had the strangest mix of memories come back and have no idea about them."

Lucius moved to sit on the bed next to him and explained what they knew. "Firenze told us that part but we were hoping you might fill in the blanks."

Harry pieced together a bit. "I remember little before Firenze could tell you. I was out talking to Fang and then I remember being hit by a spell and passing out."

Lucius had been scared that Harry wouldn't remember. "You have no idea who it was that attacked you? You didn't see anything at all?"

Harry shook his head. "I think I saw a flash of red hair but I can't remember anything else until I woke up in the clearing."

Lucius swore under his breath. "We won't get them expelled if you don't remember. Minerva won't be able to test their wand even without evidence."

Harry sighed and took his hand."I'm just grateful that Firenze and the others showed up. I was so scared. Not really about me, but I thought the baby would die."

Lucius rubbed Harry's belly. "I was worried I'd loose both of you. We might not be able to expel them but I've spoken to Draco and things are changing."

Harry didn't quite understand what Lucius was telling him. "What were you talking to Draco about? I promise to stay with my friends from now on."

Lucius agreed that was the best but added more. "I think it is time we come out. Our secrecy is not protecting you anymore. I want to be able to keep you safe."

Harry gaped at him for a moment. "You mean it? You're willing to tell the world that we're together and engaged."

Lucius beamed at him and kissed him. "Of course. I wanted to shout it out to the world before. I only kept it to keep you safe. Now we know that isn't working."

Harry took the ring from the chain around his neck. "Then I guess I can start wearing this in public. Would you please do the honours for me again?"

Lucius took the ring and slid it on to his hand. "I never want you to take that off again. I hate how this came about but I'll be glad to announce to everyone."

Harry returned his smile ten told. "So will I. I hate hiding this like I am ashamed of my relationship with you. I have never been so happy and want to shout it."

They were interupted by Draco who had come into the room. "I'm glad to hear that because word has already spread. Ron seems to have a big mouth as usual."

Harry looked at his friend. "I should have known it would not have remained silent. I still don't know how he found out though."

Draco explained what he knew. "I think that the two of you better be prepared for things when you make your entrance into the Great Hall."

Harry was shaking. "Can we avoid if at least for the weekend? I just want to go down to our rooms and be in my own bed and recover."

Lucius agreed but Draco assured him. "Your Slytherin and Ravenclaw friends are still on your side. You know you have a place with us as before."

Harry thanked him but he was still not ready. Lucius told Harry that it had been decided that now they were out Harry could move in with him officially. When Poppy gave them the al clear Lucius took Harry down to what were their rooms now. The second bedroom Harry realized would need to become a nursery soon enough. He found his things had been moved in and when he was put into bed by Lucius he relaxed knowing he was home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By lunch the word had spread to the whole school including the accusations against Ron, Ginny and Seamus. It had not been proven though and while they had been given detentions for the next two weeks; it had been for being in the woods and not for any possible attack on Harry.

Draco walked over to them in the Great Hall. "You may have gotten away with it this time but we have our eyes on you. You'll never touch him again."

Ron smirked. "Protecting your little step daddy now are you? Doesn't it make you sick that your dad is marrying one of your classmates?"

Draco would have slugged him but Lucius, Severus and Remus made an appearance. "Mr Weasley, I would watch what you said." Snape barked.

Remus nodded. "For students who just got two weeks worth of detentions I would think they'd be more careful about their actions in the great hall."

Ron sneered. "You're just upset because you think I attacked your precious cub. Prove it."

Lucius tried to keep his temper in check dealing with he student. "I promise you if you ever come near my fiancé again I will find a way to get you expelled."

Ron smirked. "Don't worry I think the three of you are going to have more to deal with then me in a few minutes."

They turned to see where he was pointed and were all shocked when a woman with violent red hair came into the great hall. No one had ever seen Tonks as mad as she was at that moment and they knew from Ron's gloating look just why she was there and how she had found out.

She came to Remus and slapped him hard across the face. "Is it true? You dumped me for some sick relationship with this death eater scum?"


	18. Tonks

She came to Remus and slapped him hard across the face. "Is it true? You dumped me for some sick relationship with that death eater over there?"

Remus caught her hand before she could do it again. "Nymphadora, calm down. You can not do this in the middle of the Great Hall."

She seemed to have noticed where they were and grudgingly allowed him to escort her to his apartments but she rounded on him again when the door had closed behind them.

"Is this why you cost me my job here? You wanted a to make sure I was not around to make a show?"

"You chose to go back to being an auror when we broke up. I had nothing to do with it. You said you were happier."

"So how long have you been shagging him behind my back? Have you been cheating on me all of this time?"

"We got back together after I broke up with you."

"Back together? You mean you have been with this death eater before?"

Remus was seething. "He is no death eater. He was forced to take the mark and turned spy right away. And yes, we were together in school and for years."

Tonks was livid. "You expect me to believe that you haven't been shagging him behind my back and making a fool out of me?"

Remus nodded. "We broke up because it was too dangerous. It was this summer with Harry that we spent together and we got back together."

"Harry? You were shagging him when you had Harry in the house? Does Harry know? I bet he would be as sickened as my cousin would have been."

"Yes I know." Harry said coming through the door. "And I am happy for both of them and so would Sirius have been if he was alive today."

Tonks looked in shock at Harry. "You knew? You knew and you actually support this relationship? You hated Severus and so did Sirius."

Remus tried to calm her. "Sirius knew we went out back in school. He would have been happy for me. Hated my choice in men but been happy for me."

Harry came forward. "Tonks you know we love you and we wouldn't hurt you on purpose. You're a member of my family like Sirius was."

Tonks softened slightly at Harry but only a moment. "So I see that Ron was telling the truth about the baby. Was he right about who spawned it?"

Harry put his hands to his stomach unsure how she could tell. "Yes. Lucius Malfoy is the father and my fiancé. I was asleep in our room when I heard you."

Tonks rounded on Remus. "Sirius would never forgive you. You corrupted his godson. How could you let Malfoy get his hands on Sirius' cub?"

Remus was loosing his own calm. "You didn't know your cousin to well. He'd have wanted Harry and me to be happy. And believe it or not, we are."

Tonks laughed. "So I was wrong about why you got me ousted from here. You wanted a job opening for Harry's little lover. Not room for all of us was there?"

Severus laid a hand on Remus to stop him as he looked ready to grab her. "You're not welcome here. Get out. You have insulted our family long enough."

Tonks sneered. "Your family now is it? You have no right to call Harry that. You sicken me. My cousin should have hexed your balls off when he threatened."

This time Remus launched at her but she avoided him and went at Harry. Harry put his hands up. "Please Tonks, we never meant to hurt you, you know that."

She stopped inches from him. "You're an embarrassment. It sickens me that the Black money went to you. You're nothing but some pathetic little queer."

Harry fought the tears. "You're wrong. Sirius would have supported me. I never wanted the Black money but he left it to me and you'll never have it."

Tonks spat. "I'd fight you for it but I know it would just fall to the next in line and that is your sick little future stepson. You can have the tainted money."

Remus grabbed her by the arm to stop her from moving any closer to Harry. "Get out of here now. You have no right upsetting Harry like this."

Tonks turned on him. "I'm leaving but I wanted you to know what I thought. You're all sick and heartless pigs and I hope you get what's coming to you."

Remus watched as she stalked out of the room and left. He had always respected her and had never believed that Tonks would have done what she just did. She had always been so calm and collected, as an auror. He turned to comfort Harry but he had fled from the room. Instead he fell into his own fiancé's arms.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had been left to calm down the students in the great hall but when he returned to his rooms he found his fiancé awake and crying in bed. He had no idea what had caused Harry to be so upset but he had an idea.

He collected Harry into his arms and pulled him back against the pillows. "What happened Harry?"

Harry was barely able to get out the words but he managed to catch a few like Remus, Tonks, Sirius and fight. "It...was...so...awful."

Lucius rocked Harry in his arms, upset that Harry had obviously at least over heard the fight. "It's okay Harry. She's gone and everything is okay Harry."

He had got Harry to calm and almost asleep when he looked and saw Remus and Severus standing anxious in the door. "How is he?"

Lucius sighed. "He was really upset when I came in and other then a few words I wasn't able to understand much of what he has tried to tell me."

Remus gave him a quick run down of the fight. "Tonks rounded on Harry when he came in and told him Sirius would hate him for all of this."

Severus nodded. "She said he didn't deserve the Black money and would fight him but if she did the money would end up Draco's."

Lucius lay a now sleeping Harry back against the pillows and motioned them to join him in the sitting room. "How did Harry take all of that?"

Remus was close to tears. "He said that he knew Sirius may not have liked out choices in men but he would have been happy for both him and me if we were happy."

Lucius smiled. "I think he would have been though he was right about the choices part. I can't believe Tonks would do that. She always seemed so rational."

Remus smirked. "I guess there was more of the Black passion and anger in her blood then we thought. Must have skipped over Andromeda and passed to her."

Severus explained. "I sent word to McGonagall and she is going to ensure Tonks is banned from campus. We can't allow her to come back and do this again."

Lucius looked back at the door."I know she said because of Draco she wouldn't but maybe I should get my lawyers in case. Harry shouldn't loose his money."

Remus stopped him. "Harry is already wealthy from the Potters, his inheritance and trust fund together. He cares nothing about the Black money and estate."

Severus wasn't sure "He might not but it is a legacy for his children and though Lucius might be richer then the Blacks, their children might still want it."

Remus reluctantly agreed. "I guess there is more then the money, like the name and the home. Sirius wanted Harry to have it. He went to a lot of trouble."

Lucius smiled. "It might work for us that Sirius had to go through all the hoops. He made Harry a full Black to give it to him. I doubt she can do anything."

Severus pointed out. "Well even if she could then the money would go to one of Harry's kids anyways, just his stepson and not his own."

That made Lucius chuckle. "Never let Harry or Draco here you say those words. They both would be appalled to be reminded they're about to be father and son."

Both men agreed that they'd keep those terms to themselves and away from Harry and Draco. Lucius had tea with the other two and then headed to bed. He lay awake holding Harry for hours. He worried about Monday and taking Harry back to classes and the Great Hall. Harry didn't deserve any of this.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione was walking to the gates of Hogwarts. She would be alone in going. Saturdays was a Hogsmeade day for students some weekends of the year but only seventh years could leave when they chose. Greg was walking her but it was Viktor who was waiting beyond the gates. She had cancelled yesterday because of what happened to Harry and had spent the day with Greg but had agreed to have dinner with Viktor tonight to make up for it.

Viktor saw them coming. "Thank you Greg for walking her. I was not wanting her to come alone in the dark but she insisted."

Greg nodded and shook his hand. "I know. I had to practically threaten her to get her to allow me to escort her here."

Hermione sot them both glances. "It is not even dark and we can see the castle door from here. I have a wand and am able to take care of myself."

The boys chuckled but were cut off by voices. "So the little puppet master is at it again and dancing the little boys along on her string."

Hermione turned to see Ron with Ginny and Seamus. Ginny sneered. "I don't see what two guys, even one, would see in that bushy haired bookworm."

Seamus sneered. "Well at least she has better taste then Potter. I mean Viktor is older but at least only what three years, not old enough to be her daddy."

Viktor stepped onto the grounds."Show some respect or Harry will not be the only one who finds themselves in the woods. I'll take a page from your books."

Ron was livid. "Don't ever say that again. Spreading lies like the snakes and saying that we attacked him. He's just trying to get us into trouble."

Hermione scoffed. "You all but admitted it right to us and to Malfoy. You're lucky they didn't do more then give you detentions."

Ron raised his wand. "Shut your mouth or I am going to make you regret it."

Viktor and Greg both jumped to defend her but she laughed. "Sorry, I have no exes you can call and try and embarrass me at dinner like you did with Tonks."

That shut him up long enough for Hermione to take her leave from Greg and apparate away to Diagon alley to have dinner with Viktor. They had a good laugh over the episode over dinner and just hoped Greg would be okay. Hermione assured Viktor that Greg was capable of taking care of himself against those three.


	19. Wales

Harry wasn't sure he could do this but he knew he couldn't avoid it any longer. It was Monday and he had to return to classes and face everyone. He could not continue hiding in his rooms with Lucius.

Lucius came up behind him as he finished dressing and put both hands on Harry's belly. "You promise me you'll stay with your friends?"

Harry put his own hands on his fiancé's. "I promise. I won't let anything happen to your baby."

Lucius turned Harry to him. "I wasn't just talking about the little one in there. I was talking about her daddy too. I can't stand the thought of you hurt."

Harry smiled at his words. "You do realize you just called the baby a girl."

Lucius nodded. "I know. I know it's another two weeks before we could learn but something tells me you have a little girl in there. Call me a fool."

Harry hushed him. "You're' not a fool, at least no more then I am. I have been having the same feelings for a while. I just thought we should wait for Poppy."

Lucius was surprised. "So you've decided finally that you're going to let us find out if it is a boy or girl."

"I know you wanted to."

"I told you it was your choice Harry. I don't want to find out if you want it to be a surprise."

"I wasn't sure one way or another but this baby is as much yours as mine. I get to care about your wishes to. And I want us to find out in two weeks."

Lucius was so happy to hear that. "I think it would probably be easier for the hospital to handle it. I'll make us an appointment and we can head to London."

Harry thought that was a good idea. "A weekend with you in London away from the prying eyes to celebrate the news sounds good. I wish we could go now."

Lucius pulled Harry closer. "I know this is hard and I'm sorry for your sake it came out when it did. I never wanted this to be so hard for you."

Harry shook his head. "I love you and as I have said before I'm not ashamed of our relationship. I don't want to hide it anymore. I'm just being silly."

Lucius knew Harry had good reason to be worried. "Your true friends will stand by you and the others don't matter. Just make sure you're never alone."

Harry sighed as his fiancé repeated it again but was touched as always by his concern. "I promise. Now can we go? Your daughter and I would like to eat."

Lucius steered him out of the bedroom but stopped. "Are you sure you don't want to eat down here. I mean you can go to classes after."

"I'm sure. I need to face everyone and the great hall soon enough so I might as well start now."

"Then come on. We don't want to starve our daughter, especially if you seem to have a calm stomach for once."

Harry laughed. "I just hope it stays that way. It might be nice to keep a real meal down for the first time in weeks."

Lucius led Harry up through the halls but when they got to the Great Hall he moved to break a hold on Harry. He wasn't going to make this any harder on Harry then was needed but Harry took his hand back and held it firm.

"They already know you're my fiancé and the father of my baby. I want everyone to know I'm not ashamed, I am proud."

"Then I'm with you all of the way, as long as you're sure you want me to."

Harry held his head up and taking a deep breath he walked into the Great Hall and instantly found every eye in the room on them. Whispers came from all corners and to his surprise the only death glares came from the Gryffindors. Huffelpuff seemed in shock but Ravenclaw and Slytherin were smiling. Lucius walked him to Slytherin where Hermione, Neville and Luna sat and where Draco had saved him a spot. He kissed Lucius in front of every one before he took his seat.

Draco turned to Harry as his dad disappeared. "You sure know how to make an entrance."

Harry smirked. "If I was going to have them talking about me I thought we'd give them something to really talk about. There is no need for us to hide it anymore."

Blaise looked at Draco for a moment, concerned about his boyfriend's reaction to all of this. "You're okay with them being out?"

Draco reassured his boyfriend with a smile and a kiss. "I gave them my blessing but they were outed before anyways. I'm happy for them both.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The classes went no better then breakfast and Harry was grateful at the end of each day to retreat into his rooms. If it wasn't for Draco and his friends he would have surely gone crazy. Lucius decided Harry needed someone who understood what he was going through and sent a letter to one of the last people he ever thought to contact. When he got a response he planned an outing for the weekend.

Harry came in after his last class on Friday and noticed the bag he was packing. "Where are you going? I thought you didn't have business to see to this weekend."

Lucius smiled and pulled him over. "I know our trip to London for the ultrasound is not for another week but I thought you could use some time away after this week."

Harry definitely agreed that it sounded like a good idea. "Might I ask where we are going or is it some kind of surprise?"

"It's a surprise but I promise that I think it is one that you will like and one that might help you feel better when we come back to school."

Harry helped him to pack the bag and they walked down through the grounds of the school and to the gates where they apparated, side by side as Lucius still refused to tell Harry where they were going. 

When they arrived Lucius had to hold Harry as the mix of apparition and morning sickness was not a good one.

When Harry finished heaving he looked up and around. "Where are we? This place is so beautiful."

Lucius lead him towards a small cottage nestled on the lake. "We're up in the Welsh mountains, not that far from Snowden though a bit further south."

Harry was in awe as they walked into the cozy cabin with beams and fireplace. "This is definitely romantic and secluded. This was your surprise."

Lucius led him to a couch to sit and grabbed him some water. "Part of it. I thought you would enjoy some fresh air and some time away in the country."

Harry sipped the water. "I have never gone to the country as odd as that sounds. My relatives were not campers. Thank you. This is such a perfect idea."

Lucius took the bag into the back room which was the bedroom. "There is another part of the surprise but you'll find out about that tomorrow I promise."

Harry sunk back into his arms when Lucius sat down with him on the couch. "Another surprise? Tell me what it is please."

Lucius laughed and kissed him. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you. Be a patient good little boy and you'll find out tomorrow."

Harry pouted but when that didn't work he shrugged. "Tomorrow then. So what are we going to do until then?"

Lucius pulled him to his feet and towards the door. "I thought we'd take a walk and then I had a few more ideas for how we could unwind."

Harry didn't have to ask what those were as he knew his fiancé well enough by now. "This sounds like my kind of vacation. We should do it more often."

Lucius linked arms with him to take him for a walk on the path. "When we're married and you're done school, I promise we will."

They spent the rest of daylight walking the trail and found a picnic from one of the house elves Lucius brought, waiting when they got back. Lucius told him about all the exotic places he wanted to take Harry to. For Harry who had never traveled outside of the UK before, it was amazing. They spent the rest of the night making love by the fire, enjoying the peace.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was drinking some herbal tea and trying to calm his stomach the next day after breakfast when he saw two people come up the path. He thought perhaps hikers but he noticed the red hair on one and realized that he recognized both of them.

Harry jumped to his feet realizing this was the surprise Lucius had mentioned. "Charlie and Rodger?"

Charlie Weasley came and hugged him. "You're fiancé told me about the baby and asked me to come visit. He thought you could some moral support and advice."

Lucius had come out of the hut. "There aren't many we know that can give you advice as a man on being pregnant. I knew you were close to the Weasleys."

Charlie nodded. "Mum told me to assure you that while she has doubts on your choice, you're still a surrogate son to her and she is happy for you. Same goes for everyone else. We think Ron and Ginny are prats."

Harry was grateful to hear that the others had not followed Ginny and Ron. "Thank you. You guys are like a second family to me. I'd hate to loose all of you."

Charlie motioned to the other man. "You remember Rodger Davies, well recently Rodger Weasley? He played quidditch against you?"

Harry shook his hand. "You took Fleur to the Yule Ball too?"

Rodger smiled. "I did. And I believe you took Pavarti Patil. But we both seem to have new tastes. Charlie and I were wed three months ago now."

Charlie patted his own belly. "I'm six weeks pregnant so our little one will be a bit later then yours but they may end up going to school together one day."

Harry liked the sound of that. "I should have remembered that you were working at the new sanctuary in Wales. Is it near here then?"

Charlie took a seat offered. "Not far, about 30 miles away from here so it was no problem coming for us. Apparating longer distances is hard on my belly."

Harry groaned at the memory of his own last trip. "I know the feeling. Morning sickness and apparation is no fun."

Lucius and Rodger sat back and allowed the two men to talk about pregnancies, marriage and even about Ron. Charlie put Harry at ease for though Harry was further along, Charlie was an older brother to him and Harry looked up to him a lot. Lucius had been right, having Charlie come was a good idea. Before they left Charlie turned to Harry.

"Rodger and I are going to Hogwarts next weekend. We'll sort out that brother and sister of mine. They were way out of line."

Harry hugged Charlie. "I'd love to see you do that."

Charlie patted him on the back and pulled away. "I will make sure you have front row seats. Ron will wish mum sent a howler when I'm done with him."

When the two men had gone, Charlie not only promising his visit but making sure that Harry wrote to him if he needed advice or someone to share pregnancy woes with or anything, Harry turned back to Lucius and thanked him. He was so grateful that Lucius had thought to bring Charlie here to talk to him.


	20. gender

After a weekend in Wales and a promise of Charlie's visit on Friday and the ultrasound on Saturday, Harry returned to classes that week in a better mood. He was able to even ignore Ron and Ginny pretty much. When he saw Charlie arrive on Friday before dinner, he couldn't help but feel like the cat that ate the canary.

Ginny was the first redhead to spot her older brother. "Charlie? What are you doing here? Mum didn't mention anything about you coming."

Charlie smiled. "My husband and I decided to come for a visit and see about what we've been hearing you two were up too around here lately."

Ron glared as Rodger came in. "You brought him here with you? Have you not already caused enough shame to our family?"

Charlie turned red. "You were at our wedding and said nothing about it back then. How come you suddenly have a problem with it, or with Harry?"

Ron was shaking. "You're flaunting it in public. At least before you were discreet. Now you're pregnant, you're as sick as Harry. You shame our family."

Rodger put a reassuring hand on his husband's arm. "Don't let him get you upset, that's what he wants. Think about the baby."

Charlie took a few breaths. "Why is it you're the only one who is still in the 19th century Ron? Gay marriages and pregnancies are acceptable every where now."

Ron snickered. "I guess Ginny and I are the only ones who can see how sick and queer this all is. It is so unnatural. You're supposed to be with a woman."

Charlie turned to his sister. "Ron I wasn't surprised that much by but you too? I had thought mum might be mistaken when she told me."

Ginny glared at him. "To think I once looked up to you. At least I have five big brothers besides you to look up to. I would never respect you after this."

"Respect?" Charlie asked. "Do you think any of your other brothers besides Ron will even speak to you now? They're all ashamed of what they've heard."

Ron shrugged. "So what? Then they're all little queer lovers like mum. Who needs them really? And if you knew, why did you come here?"

Charlie turned to Harry. "I had a nice weekend with Harry and his fiancé last weekend and thought I'd come check up on him and his little one."

Harry came and hugged him and Rodger. "You know Ron you're brother is quite amazing. I now realize why you spent most of your life idolizing him?"

Ron looked like he had been punched. "Idolizing him? I couldn't even imagine wanting to be like him."

Harry smirked. "Oh well I thought he was the cool quidditch chaser turned dragon tamer you talked about for years. Do you have another brother like that?"

Ginny jumped in. "He might have but not after he found out what a perverted freak Charlie is, like you and your godfather it seems. You're all sick."

Charlie kept thinking about his baby to keep calm. "I came not only to see if it was true but to deliver a message to you from our mother and our siblings."

Ron smirked at that. "Fine. Deliver it and then get out of here before you bring any more humiliation down upon us."

Charlie smiled at Harry. "Mum says don't bother coming home for Christmas, Easter or summer until you have apologized to me, Rodger and Harry. Our brothers add that you're not welcome in their homes or the twins' shop until you meet those terms."

Ginny blanched."Christmas. It is only two weeks away. We're supposed to go home for it. Now where are we supposed to go?"

Charlie shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know and the rest of us don't care. Rodger and I will be home and since you can't stand to be around us, you won't be."

Ron spat at his brother. "See if we care. We'll have Christmas here at the castle. It is far better then some meal mum would ne able to make anyways."

Charlie turned to Harry. "Mum says to invite you and Lucius and Draco. You're welcome for a meal anytime during the holiday even if not Christmas."

Harry hugged him and Rodger. "Tell your mum we have Christmas Day plans but we'll be happy to come. We'll send word on what day we can come."

Rodger whispered to him. "Stay strong Harry. Molly hopes that being black balled by the family long enough will bring those two around."

Charlie nodded. "I hope that was enough of a show for you. Ron and Ginny look like they want to hide under a rock and never come out."

Harry agreed. "Thank you guys for that. Now the ultrasound tomorrow and the weekend is complete."

Charlie smiled. "You have to make sure to send word to the Burrow on the sex of the baby. We're there this weekend and we'll all want to know."

Harry agreed and when he watched them leave he turned and saw Ron and Ginny scurry off red faced and humiliated into the Great Hall. He looked up every once and while from his spot at Ravenclaw and saw them looking like they wanted to hide. They left only after twenty minutes.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry lay anxious on an examining room table. He had an audience as not only had Draco and Lucius accompanied him but Severus and Remus. They had plans on celebrating after they found out and then the others would return to school while Harry and Lucius spent the night in London.

The healer came in to perform the ultrasound and after a few moments the image appeared. "There is it. Healthy and strong by the looks of it."

Harry smiled in amazement at the baby for the first time. "I can't believe how real it all seems. I mean it was just a heart beat last time."

Lucius had been through this before but even he was gazing at the photo. He kissed Harry on the forehead. "I know. It was the same with Draco."

The healer smiled at the extended family and the two dads. "So have you decided if you want to know if the baby is a boy or a girl?"

Lucius looked down at Harry to give him one last chance to back out. "Are you sure about this Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, I am sure about this. We both want to know the sex of the baby."

The healer took a moment to look and then turned to smile. "I am happy to report that the two of you are expecting a healthy baby girl."

Harry saw the smiles on the faces of Draco and Lucius grow ten fold. Lucius kissed him deeply. "A little girl? I'm so happy. This is amazing."

Draco came over to them. "Finally. I get a little sister finally."

Harry laid his hands on his stomach and his own smile matched theirs. "I can't wait to buy pink ad dresses and dolls."

He got changed before he started receiving hugs from Severus and Remus and the group headed to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. Harry revelled in the news and in his family he was celebrating it with. He realized he finally was really part of one. His daughter was going to be so lucky.

After lunch Lucius decided some shopping was in order. Draco was staying when the other two left, for a few hours. "Maybe some pink is in order."

Harry loved the idea and was even more surprised when they headed to Muggle London. "Most of my baby clothes were muggle." Draco explained.

Lucius nodded. "Robes are not exactly practical for babies and we can do more shopping here without you worrying about being spotted and harassed."

Harry had to agree that made it much more enjoyable and while they didn't go over board they did pick up a few items including some dresses and booties and beautiful velveteen rabbit Harry fell for.

Draco had to leave after dinner but he hugged Harry. "I just want to say again how awesome I think it is that you're going to give me a sister."

Harry laughed. "Who would ever have thought three months ago you would be saying that to me? I'm glad we have got back to being so close again."

Draco returned the sentiment. "You'll never be stepdad to me but you are my family now, I'll give you that. And I'm happy about it."

Lucius was happy as he watched his fiancé and his son together and when Draco left he took Harry to the townhouse for the night. Between all of the mad shopping and gifts that he planned on giving Harry, and baby showers, he knew their daughter would be spoiled by the time she made her first entrance.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Molly was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for her five oldest and her daughter in law. It had been a hard half year since her husband had died but having Charlie home and Rodger added to the family, and Fleur had made it easier. Now there were two grandkids on the way. Ron and Ginny's actions hurt badly though. She knew Arthur would have supported her choice to cut them off until they came to their senses. It would be hard though their first Christmas without their dad, and not here. She hoped they'd come to their senses before then.

The door opened and she was surprised to see Harry and Lucius."Hi Mrs Weasley. Charlie said you'd want to hear our news as soon as we had it."

Molly hugged him and only slightly slower welcomed Lucius. "Harry, I must say this relationship took me by surprise but I'm happy for you."

Charlie cut off any response when he came down with Rodger and trailed by his brothers. It was Bill who called out. "So am I getting a niece or a nephew?"

Lucius nodded at Harry and he let them out of their misery. "A niece. We're expecting a beautiful little girl."

They were surrounded by hugs and even Lucius received a few to his surprise and soon were sharing the ultrasound picture over the table. Harry was grateful they were willing to accept Lucius for his sake. They were his family as well, after all.


	21. Christmas

Christmas arrived and to say Harry was happy was an understatement. A few weeks away from school and the questions and prying eyes, would do him some good he thought. He even thought he might enjoy Christmas dinner as he had entered his second trimester and his morning sickness was abating. He had it from time to time but usually just in the morning and not all day as before.

The morning of their departure found Harry up saying goodbye to his friends. Well for now. Hermione hugged him."See you in January."

Harry nodded. "Too bad you were going to the US for Christmas. I was kind of hoping you'd join us all at Grimmauld for Christmas."

Hermione shook her head. "I know but this is my last Christmas before I graduate and mom and dad want to make it special. Especially after the war."

Neville beamed. "I'll be there and Luna with gran and her dad. I still don't get why you're having Christmas there and not at the manor."

Harry explained. "Something about renovations of some kind. I thought they'd be done, started this summer but I guess not."

Lucius had been at Grimmauld place with them that summer was much of his manor had been destroyed in a series of attacks by death eaters when he came out as a spy, including the one which killed Narcissa. In reality the main reason for Grimmauld was in respect to Draco whose mother had died only that past April there. Lucius had decided to take the chance and renovate the home. He had not sold it as it was his family home but he hoped a face lift and some time might make it easier for Draco to return. Draco had spent the summer with his friends.

Luna spotted Ron. "I see he is not packed. He must have refused to apologize to his brother and you and has to stay here."

Harry nodded. "I feel bad for Molly. It was the last thing she needed after loosing Arthur this summer. I'm just happy they're coming for Christmas dinner."

Hermione looked at the time. "We need to hurry or we'll miss the carriages down to the train and they'll not be the only ones staying behind."

Harry said his goodbyes and was standing there alone but before Ron approached Draco appeared. "You said your goodbyes?"

Harry nodded and followed Draco towards his apartments. "You know I'm excited about Christmas, even if it is in dreary Grimmauld."

Draco laughed. "You should have that place renovated some time. I wish the manor was ready. It would be nice to go home."

Harry turned to him. "Are you ready for that? I know how close you were with your mum and how hard it must be."

Draco nodded. "It is my home and mum would want me to be happy there. Besides with all the changes, I probably won't recognize most of it."

Harry smiled. "I think I'll leave any renovation plans to Remus to decide on. I know I own Grimmauld but it's his home really. Malfoy Manor will be my home now."

Draco put a hand to his friend's belly. "And my little sister's soon enough. "

Harry had heard a lot about her and knew Draco was right. "How about we go find your dad and we head home? I'm ready to get out of here for two weeks."

Lucius was coming down the hall and was followed by Severus and Remus. "No need. We've got the bags."

Harry linked arms with his fiance after Draco accepted his bag from his dad and they headed back down. Again he caught sight of Ron and Ginny who were heading into the Great Hall for lunch with the few remaining behind, but he just smiled and walked on. They apparated as soon as they got beyond the wards.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had to admit even Grimmauld place was festive with the lights and decorations, and with a happier Kreacher the food was even better. Without Sirius egging him on and Harry being a kinder owner, the elf seemed to have shown a better side. The first days of holidays were fun as they decorated, played chess and just relaxed, though Lucius left from time to time on business.

Christmas morning Harry woke alone but the door soon opened and his fiance came in with a steaming mug of herbal tea. "Sorry, no coffee for you."

Harry was getting used to the caffeine ban as he had never drunk much anyways. He sipped the tea. "Thank you. Merry Christmas."

Lucius leaned down and kissed him before slipping him a robe. "Merry Christmas. Everyone else is waiting for us to come down and open gifts."

Harry laughed and slipped into the robe and followed him to the library where sure enough Severus, Remus and Draco waited. "Merry Christmas."

As soon as Harry was seated on the couch and tucked in with blankets the gifts started being passed around. Harry's fell into two categories, the usual one of quidditch and the second being baby gifts.

He had a big surprise though waiting when Severus handed him a small box and he opened. He looked up in shock. "Floo powder? You shouldn't have."

Lucius kissed him. "It is where it is taking us. Go up stairs and get dressed and you'll see."

Harry ran up and changed as did Draco and the others and when he returned Lucius took him by the arm and took the powder. "Malfoy manor."

Harry was dizzy and ready to be sick when they stepped out but as soon as his head cleared he looked around. He knew they were in Malfoy manor and in a library but from what he recalled of seeing it before, he would have sworn he was else where. This place had changed more then he imagined.

Lucius kissed him. "It has been ready for a few weeks but I wanted it to be a surprise for you. Welcome home Harry."

Harry was in his arms when the others came through and Draco stood in wonder. "This is incredible dad. I know you said changes, but this is amazing."

The tour took them through the parlour, dinning room, music room and other main floor areas before up the stairs. Draco went to check on his new room and Lucius showed Harry to a door.

"This is actually your Christmas gift. The house was just attached." Lucius said as he pressed open a door.

Harry gasped as he walked into a nursery. The room was beautiful, done in pinks and yellows, the walls done with murals of faeries and butterflies. The furniture was antique but there was stuffed animals and dolls, books in shelves, and a wardrobe full of clothes, all new.

He walked to the rocking chair and picked up a yellow version of the rabbit he bought in London. "This is so amazing. Thank you."

Lucius pulled him into a hug. "The duplicate is back at school, a bit smaller but otherwise identical. Our daughter will feel at home where ever we are staying."

Harry turned to face him and kissed him deeply. "You are such an amazing man you know that? I have never had such an incredible gift like this before."

Draco and the others came in. Remus smiled in approval. "I see you did it with your usual flair Lucius. I must say you did a wonderful job on this."

Severus smiled. "The other surprise is downstairs and waiting for us. Are you ready or should I give you more time?"

Harry looked at Lucius wondering what was happening now. Lucius just shook his head. "Give us ten minutes. I need to prepare Harry."

Harry thought that meant answers but instead he found himself into a room next door which he realized from the massive king size bed and the Malfoy crest above the fireplace, must be their bedroom. His husband would not answer any questions but simply made him change into his dress robes. Harry was too shocked to respond so he did what he was told.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry found himself led through the doors in the dinning room out into the gardens which were covered in snow but he stared in shock as he saw the Weasleys, minus two of course, Neville and his gran, Luna, his old quidditch buddies and even Hermione and her parents.

He turned to Lucius. He knew they weren't just here for Christmas lunch. "What have you done now?"

Lucius smiled and pointed to where Professor McGonagall appeared. "I have invited everyone here to celebrate a wedding. Our wedding."

Harry thought it was a joke but everyone nodded. "You're serious? You want to marry me here in the gardens on Christmas Day?"

Lucius took his hand. "I want to marry you more then life itself. I know you wanted to wed before our daughter is born and we couldn't have a big wedding but I wanted to make sure it was special for you. Will you marry me today?"

Harry was in total shell shock as he looked at everyone around him. "I..."


	22. wedding

Harry was in total shock as he looked at everyone around him. "I... Yes of course I will marry you today."

Lucius took him arm in arm to the front where Minerva waited to marry them. "We are gathered here to unite these men in marriage and bonding."

She turned to look at Lucius. "Do you Lucius Abraxas Malfoy take Harry as your husband and bond, in heart, mind, body and soul? For all your life?"

Lucius smiled, happier then he had ever felt. "I do."

"And do you Harry James Potter take Lucius as your husband and bond, in heart, mind, body and soul, for all your life?"

Harry thought his heart would burst out of his chest. "I do."

She turned to Harry's side. "Who gives Harry into the hands of bonding, to stand witness to this union and to champion its cause?"

Remus came forward. "I Remus John Lupin, Harry's honorary godfather stand in place of his father to give him away."

Minerva smiled. "Will you guide your godson, aid him with advice and love and champion this union to all?"

"I will."

Minerva nodded for him to hand a ring but he handed it to Lucius. "Take this ring and my godson, and bind together for all eternity."

Lucius slid the band on to Harry's finger. "I claim you as my lawful husband and bond."

Minerva turned to Lucius' side and again asked who gave the groom away. Severus did the honours. "I Severus Tobias Snape, brother in pledge and friendship to Lucius stand in place of his father or brother in giving him away."

"Will you guide your brother, aid him with advice and love, and champion this union to all?"

"I will." And Severus handed a ring to Harry. "Take this ring and my brother, and bind together for all eternity."

Harry slipped the ring onto Lucius' bare finger next to his family crest. "I claim you as my lawful husband and bond."

Minerva raised her hands. "By the power given me by the ministry of magic I pronounce you married and bonded in the eyes of all peoples and powers, a bond only breakable by death. Lucius you may kiss your husband."

Lucius smiled and pulled Harry into a long passionate kiss. When he pulled away Minerva made them fill out the paper work as one last formality and when they disappeared to the ministry she smiled and announced.

"May I present to you all Mrs Lucius and Harry Malfoy?"

Harry felt his heart beat faster and his entire body felt like it was floating. Draco came to hug them. "Welcome to the family officially Harry."

Severus and Remus both hugged him. Remus handed him a box. "Your dad and Sirius would want you to have these when you married."

Harry lifted the box lid and found two tings similar to the one his husband always wore. "The Black and Potter signets?"

Remus nodded. "Usually you'd get them when you were eighteen but as you're married I thought the time was right. You are Lord Potter-Black."

Lucius gently corrected him. Lord Potter-Black Malfoy that is."

Harry gawked at them. He knew his husband had a title but he never thought he had, or two. "Wasn't one new title enough for today?"

Remus laughed as he helped Harry with the rings. "You had the titles since James and Sirius died. They're not new, you just weren't aware of them."

Harry's head was still spinning and his heart fluttering from the ceremony when he moved to accept the congratulations and support of everyone else there. He was s happy they had all been there for his big day. He had never been happier and he knew the only day that would top this would be the birth of their daughter.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The house elves had gone all out and while much of the food was traditional Christmas food, the meal was far more extravagant then even the Hogwarts dinners he had before this. Turkey as well as goose and lamb, salads, truffles, yams and stuffed tomatoes, croissants and more. And of course the best wine. Lunch went into dinner as it was a three course affair with gifts and toasts as at a proper wedding.

Harry shared the head of the table with his husband with Draco to one side and Remus and Severus down the other. "My new family."

Lucius leaned over and kissed him. "Your new family and our friends who today as they celebrate out wedding with us, become our family in kind."

Molly was crying a bit but she assured him tears of joy. "Arthur would be as happy for you as we are. He wanted all of his sons to be happy, and that includes you."

Harry raised a glass of cider, no wine for him. "A toast to the bravery of Arthur Weasley and Penelope Clearwater, and all the others missing from this table today."

Everyone raised their glasses and Molly was not the only Weasley with tears in their eyes. Bill made the next toast. "To Harry, Luciuss, Draco and their new baby."

Hermione seconded that. "To the new family, may the New Year bring them much joy, and not only in the form of their beautiful daughter."

Severus raised his glass. "Keep love in your heart. A life without it is a sunless garden when the flowers are dead."

Luna was inspired by Severus' Irish toast "Let's drink to love, which is nothing, unless it's divided by two."

Molly stood. "May you have warm words on a cold evening, a full moon on a dark night, and the road downhill all the way to your door."

It was Lucius who made the last toast directed to his husband alone. "The hours I spend with you I look upon as a sort of a perfumed garden, a dim  
twilight, and a fountain singing to it...you and you alone make me feel that am alive...Other men it is said have seen angels, but I have seen thee, and  
thou art enough." (George Moore)

Harry reached over and kissed his husband, taken by the words he spoke. He was never good with poetry but he quoted Wilde. "Who with love is poor?"

Fred finally broke all of the teary toasts. "Enough with the tears and the toasts. This is a party and we should be having fun."

After a desert, not a traditional wedding cake but a beautiful flaming Christmas pudding they moved to the parlour. Far from the conventional wedding there weren't dances and a band and flowers. In fact though there was music they played chess and exploding snap, talked and from time to time did dance but not often.

Lucius held Harry as they danced their first dance, one tradition Lucius wanted and Harry agreed. "I hope you don't mind how unconventional."

Harry laughed. "I am the most untraditional person. I'd have been happy married on a quidditch pitch after practice. Well maybe not that but this is perfect."

Severus swung him around to the words of the song 'Everything I do.' "I'm glad. I wanted to make this a night you would never forget as long as you lived."

Harry looked around at their family and closest friends. "Then you succeeded because this is a night that I could never forget, no matter how I could try."

The twins wanted to make sure the night ended special and even in winter they managed that. Out in the gardens they let off the most amazing fireworks show that Harry had ever dreamed of and even his and his husband's name appeared in a heart.

He hugged the twins. "A new product? I see my money has gone to good use."

George nodded. "We thought our secret backer might like a special ending to the night and we had that little trick perfected just in time."

There would be no honeymoon, they'd wait until the summer after Harry graduated and the baby was born. For now the master bedroom had been finished just in time for the masters of the house to enjoy their first night together as husbands. They were showered in magically cast snowflakes instead of confetti, as they left their guests to continue with the party, and took their leave.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night Harry lay awake entwined in the body of his lover, his husband he corrected himself. He looked out at the stars in the sky and saw a shooting star cross through their vision.

Lucius kissed him on the back of the neck. "Did you make a wish?"

Harry turned to face him. "Why would I need too? You made all my wishes come true tonight."

Lucius smiled. "I was worried you might feel rushed or want a more traditional ceremony."

Harry quieted him. "I spoke the truth when I said I was not one for tradition and I couldn't think of a better wedding."

Lucius couldn't have agreed more. He had lived with tradition and order all his life. Harry had freed him of that. "You have made me the happiest and luckiest man."

Harry rested his head against his husband's chest listening to his heart. "We both are."

Harry drifted off to sleep finally that night feeling like he was on top of the world. He was married to the man he loved, had a daughter on the way, a stepson he considered among his dearest friends, a lot of friends and two men he now considered his dads. What more could he ever want?


	23. midnight

New Years' found most of the guests returned to the manor for a second party. This time there was no formal feast but just music and food, and fireworks from the twins. There were a number of guests not invited before including Viktor. Hermione's parents had taken off on their trip but Hermione remained behind.

Hermione came and sat next to Harry who was exhausted and plopped on the couch nearing midnight. "Harry? I need your advice."

Harry turned to her and smiled. "You know I'm always happy to listen and if I can help you, I will try at least."

Hermione nodded towards the clock. "Do you remember the muggle tradition of kissing a person at midnight?"

Harry nodded. "Wizards have it too. If you kiss someone at midnight it is the person you are meant to spend the year with."

Hermione smiled. "That's my problem though Harry."

Harry realized what she was saying. "Both Greg and Viktor are here and you haven't decided which one you want to kiss at midnight."

Hermione nodded. "Yes. I mean I guess I could kiss neither as I haven't really said I was ready to choose but some how I feel like I should."

Harry put a hand on her shoulder. "They both care about you and neither wants to pressure you. They'd understand if you need more time."

Hermione sighed. "I know and sometimes that is the problem. They're both to much of gentleman. Sometimes I wish they'd do something."

Harry smirked. "Are you telling me that you, the bookworm head girl, would like those two to slug it out for you?"

Hermione new it sounded absurd. "Maybe, or not. I just they're telling me it's my choice and they'll support me is driving me insane."

Harry tried to hide the laugh. "Only you could think that was a problem, Mione. Most people would be so happy to have two men so understanding."

Hermione shook her head. "I want them to be impulsive or romantic or try to convince me. Not a duel but something. I mean put up a mental fight for me."

Harry understood. "How about I talk to them and see if I can knock some sense into them? It couldn't hurt could it?"

Hermione hugged him. "No. Thank you Harry. You know I always wanted a brother to look out for me."

Harry looked over at the Weasleys. "You know they consider you one of them like me. You could always ask one of them."

Hermione smirked. "I might be welcome in their family but the boys never adopted me like you. I think it's probably because I'm not some stray in need of a home."

Harry would have been hurt if he had not used the term himself. "Well this stray for one thinks of you as a sister, and I'd be happy to be your big brother tonight."

Hermione felt she had to point out. "Harry, you do realize I am nearly a year older then you."

Harry gently smacked her arm. "Hey, wait to ruin the brother/ sister bonding moment here. I meant metaphorically, and soon physically as well."

Hermione rested her hand on his belly which had only slightly started to thicken but little more then loosing his six pack. "Not much yet."

Harry started to stand up. "Shouldn't be much longer. Now that I have stopped throwing up and am eating everything in sight, I'll be a blimp in no time."

"A lovely blimp at least." Hermione added helpfully.

Harry smirked. "Well I better find the two if you want this sorted by midnight. I for one want to be kissed by my husband at the stroke of the clock."

Hermione pointed out the door. "Greg is out talking with Draco and I believe Viktor ventured out there some time ago though not with them."

Knowing Lucius would have a fit if he went out in the cold and was not bundled, he sent for one of their house elves to bring him his winter cloak and he headed outside into the garden to find the two guys causing Hermione such problems.

Hermione watched him go and was surprised when Blaise sat down. "Couldn't decide who to kiss and sent your best friend to sort them out?"

She turned to him shocked but smiled. "Was I that obvious?"

Blaise nodded. "For anyone sensible with some eyes in their head but for your two love sick puppies, no."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was out in the gardens not to long when he came across not one but both of the guys. They were together though it didn't look like they were talking or even all that delighted to be in the same area.

Harry cleared his throat to get their attention. "I need to talk to you both about Hermione and about what happens at midnight."

Greg smiled. "I know she is like your sister Harry but me and Viktor have come to an understanding and you need not worry. We'll not pressure her."

Harry sighed. "That's the problem. She likes you guys both so much but you both are being too much of a gentleman to fight for her. She needs some prompting."

Viktor raised an eyebrow. "She wants us to fight for her? I thought she wanted us to give her some time to decide who she wanted to be with."

Harry shrugged. "Girls, change their mind all the time. She needs help to decide and you guys bending over backwards to let her decide, is not helping her out any."

Greg looked at Viktor. "I respect you and if she chooses you I'll remain her friend and yours if you want, but I care about her and I am willing to fight for her."

Viktor nodded. "That goes for me. You win and I'll back off and remain friends but I really want to be with her and I'm not giving up on her without a fight."

Harry smiled. "Okay, now that you decided that how about you go in and actually act on it. Find Hermione and help her decide who she wants."

Viktor looked towards the manor house "Tonight? You think we can do this in the ten minutes before the clock strikes."

Harry wasn't sure. "Maybe not. Maybe she kissed no one this year and needs more time to decide but tonight is a good start. Go. Find her. Convince her."

Greg clapped him on the back. "You're a good brother to her and a friend to me. Thanks Harry."

Viktor watched him go and came to Harry. "I agree, you're a good friend to us all. You really think she wants me to fight for her?"

Harry nodded. "No brawls or duels with Greg but plead your case and woo her. Stop being such a gentleman. I promise Greg won't be."

Viktor cocked an eyebrow. "Can I ask who you would choose for her?"

"No. You can't because I can't. I love her and want her happy. You both seem to make her happy so whoever she chooses I will support her."

Viktor turned to the house. "I hope even if I lose the two of us may remain friendly as well. But now I must find Mione and make sure Greg doesn't steal her."

Harry laughed. "You know you might want to watch the words. She isn't some possession to steal. Less gentleman but don't go caveman on her either."

Harry watched as Viktor followed Greg inside and they went to confront Hermione on his advice. Harry had no idea if she would decide tonight or down the road but he knew if the guys followed his advice, she would choose soon enough. He knew she'd be happy either way. Both guys were great.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The entire party had moved outside onto the grounds at midnight and though they had no muggle ball drop, a magical clock struck twelve in the sky and fireworks shot off, both clock and fireworks created by the twins. Everyone who had someone, kissed.

Harry turned to Lucius who pulled him into a long amazing kiss. "The start of a New Year and our first as husbands, Mr Malfoy." Lucius said.

Harry smiled and returned the second kiss. "And many more amazing years to come after this one, Mr Malfoy."

Lucius looked around. "Is that Hermione I see over there snogging under the oak tree? She finally chosen between them, I see."

Harry turned around and smiled. "I gave the guys a bit of advice and it looks like she finally made her decision. I'm happy for her."

Lucius peered at who it is. "Do you approve?"

Harry nodded. "Both guys are friends of mine and will remain so. I know both would make Mione happy so I supported her either way."

He watched as Mione pulled away from her partner and he felt so happy for his friend, his sister in so many ways, that she had finally been able to make up her mind and follow her heart to the right guy. He knew she'd remain close to both but from the look in her eyes he knew she was happy.

He saw Mione pull away from him. Looking into his eyes she happily said. "Happy New Years."


	24. choice

Harry sighed as they walked back up to the school. Christmas holidays were over and they were returning to the school the day before classes would begin again. They had apparated though Harry regretted it as soon as they arrived as he lost what ever food had been in his stomach.

As they approached the castle Lucius smiled, still a firm hold about his waist. "Ready to make your first official entrance into the school as Mr Malfoy?"

Harry beamed at the sound of that. "More ready then I have been for anything. I want the world to know my amazing news."

"What news is that?" a voice came from the stairs.

Harry looked up and saw Ron and Ginny coming down. Ginny sneered. "You decided to buy the Burrow and try to ruin our lives by kicking us out."

Harry smirked. "It seems you have done a good enough job of that. I can't believe you two, putting your mum through this. Her first Christmas without your dad."

Ron went red. "Don't ever mention my mother again. You can stop pretending to care about my family; we know it was all lies like everything else."

Harry sighed. "Your family is as good as mine and they made it clear when they spent Christmas with us. I would never buy the Burrow because I love your mum too much to hurt her. There's easier ways to get back at you then that."

Ginny sneered. "Then what is the good news you're gloating about?"

Harry showed his hand which had in fact three new rings on it but the wedding band was quite evident next to his engagement ring. "We got married on Christmas."

Lucius nodded. "Your mother and brothers were kind enough to be guests. Actually they helped plan the ceremony for us. Along with Remus and Severus of course."

Ginny was white. "You're all sick you know that. You bunch of queers. First Draco and Blaise, then Snape and Remus, now you two. This is all sick."

Harry felt like slapping her. "You should go live with my bigoted muggle relatives. You seem to share their backwards 178th century views. Grow up, Ginny."

Ron's eyes wandered over to where Hermione was. "I see you finally came to your senses. No boyfriend on your arm. I might take you back if you apologize."

Hermione was the one to slap him. "Actually I do have a boyfriend thank you. And here he comes now."

Harry smiled as Greg put an arm around her. "Sorry I'm late, mum didn't want me to leave." He leaned in and kissed Hermione.

Ron began to sputter. "Krum was bad enough, at least he was a quidditch celebrity. You're telling me you actually chose one of Malfoy's dumb goons?"

Hermione looked ready to slap again. "Greg is smarter and funnier then you'll ever be. He is an artist and he can actually recite poetry. You're idea of romance was snogging me in the library."

When it came to the choice Viktor had been charming and sweet but Greg had shown what he realized, they had things in common. He had a side he very rarely showed. He loved to paint and was into poetry and literature. He had actually as a last resort recited a sonnet to her and won her. Viktor was good to his word and was happy for them though and would not only remain friends with Mione and Harry but had actually started a friendship with Greg as well.

Greg took her bag for her. "Why don't I help you to your room with his and we can talk? I haven't seen you in three days since I went home to see my parents."

Hermione said her goodbyes to Harry and the others and shooting a look at Ron and Ginny, took his arm. "I'd like that. How are your parents doing anyways?"

Draco and Blaise soon took their leave but Lucius turned to them. "Remember you guys are having dinner with us in our rooms tonight."

Harry was growing weary, his energy sapped from apparating, the walk and the baby."Our daughter and I could use a lie down, can you take me inside?"

Lucius looked a bit concerned for Harry usually tried to hide his exhaustion. "Maybe we should take you up to see Poppy just for a check up."

Harry laughed at his concern. "It's okay I promise.. I'm just a bit tired. Get me into our bed and let me have a nap, and I'll be fine for dinner, I promise."

Severus nodded. "Take him up to bed and I'll bring a vitamin potion to give him a boost."

Harry saw the looks of disbelief and anger in the faces of two of his former friends as he headed into the castle. He of course hadn't been surprised at all by that. He knew he would expect more when those who were angry about his relationship with Lucius, found out they were married. His friends knew the marriage was coming and would continue to be happy for him, and that to Harry was all that really mattered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had been sleeping since they had come back to their rooms and when he woke he had to laugh at his husband who was acting like an old hen hovering over him, repeating a few times he should go see Poppy.

Severus came in. "Sev, please tell my husband to stop worrying and thinking I'm some kind of china doll of some kind. The baby and I are fine."

Severus raised an eyebrow at his old friend. Lucius shrugged. "I get to be worried about my pregnant husband. I have never seen him this exhausted before."

Severus sat on the bed. "You know apparation saps energy of a normal person and with Harry supporting two lives on his energy, I'm not surprised."

Harry turned to his husband. "See? I told you that you were acting like an old hen for nothing."

Lucius leaned in to kiss him. "I just know how dangerous male pregnancies can be and I don't want anything to happen to your or our little daughter in there."

Severus had been waving his wand a bit. "Well I do have basic medic training and I can assure you Lucius he is just a bit tired. Some food and this potion will help."

Harry hated taking potions but to ease his husband he said nothing and downed it. "Can we go eat so I can get that horrible taste out of my mouth, please."

Severus stood to give them some privacy and Lucius helped Harry out of bed. "Here, just put this on. Then we can put you back to bed when dinner is over."

Harry shook his head. "I am not wearing a robe even if it is only Remy, Sev, Draco and Blaise. Were you this bad before Draco was born?"

Lucius shook his head. "Remember I was a spy back then and was away most of the pregnancy. I've never really got to experience any of this before."

His heart went out to his husband. "I'm sorry, I never realized that Luc. Well you will be here for all of the lovely symptoms of this little one."

Lucius laughed. "I think I can handle anything you throw at me. I'm just glad I'll be here for her like I could never be for Draco when he grew up."

Harry looked up as he was changing. "You know Draco understands you were there when you could. You were protecting him and trying to help the war."

Lucius ran a hand along Harry's belly. "But I put him and his mother in danger as well. I'm just happy I know I can protect you and this little one."

Harry understood his husband's over protective nature. "I'm sorry about bugging you before. It means a lot you care about me and our daughter so much."

Lucius helped him with his last buttons. "I promise to lay off the old rooster act a bit more. I know I'm over reacting a bit."

Harry laughed and pulled him down for a kiss. "Just a bit. But you know I love you for it. Now let's go and have some dinner."

Lucius frowned. "You're going to tease me with a kiss and then drag me off to dinner? Married two weeks and you're already the tease."

Harry kissed him once more. "Your son is waiting and your daughter here is quite hungry. I promise when our company is gone, I will attend your needs."

Lucius' smile returned. "I like the sounds of that but I'll see to yours as well. But for now let's go and feed our guests and our little princess here."

As they got to the table Harry sat and as they dug into their food he called for some pickles and with a dinner roll made a sandwich of pickles, scalloped potatoes, fried onions and hot sauce.

Lucius looked at what his husband was eating. "You may be over the morning sickness but I'm not sure my stomach can take watching you eat."

Harry laughed and looked threateningly at him. "One more comment like that and I'll make you eat one of these. Anyways they're pretty good."

Lucius shook his head. "Harry, I love you I really do, but I wouldn't eat that for anything."

Everyone at the table laughed and after a moment Harry joined in though he did threaten to make his husband sleep on the couch. Lucius thought after all the onions Harry ate, it might not be too bad. But even after them, when their guests left, Harry and Lucius made good on their earlier deal.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione was sitting with Greg that evening at the Slytherin table. She was glad Luna and Neville had joined them for without Harry, Draco and Blaise, it seemed a bit odd sitting there but from the looks Ron, Ginny and Seamus glaring at her she could not venture that way.

Pansy smiled. "Glad you decided to pick Greg. Viktor is a great guy and all but we all had our hopes set on you choosing our guy over there."

Hermione turned to her boyfriend. "He finally decided to be less a good guy and try to woo me. Though he wood me with art and poetry so he is still pretty sweet."

Greg blushed a bit but he kissed her. "Well it's good you're happy over here because dating me seems to have made you enemy number two, after Harry."

Hermione shrugged. "I was already pretty unwelcome over there before. Now at least I am happy with you as well. It's the icing on the cake, I promise."

Mille smiled. "We need to find out about adopting the four of you into our house officially. You make better snakes then lions anyways."

Neville and Mione both smiled at the thought. Luna shook her head. "I'm happy to hang out but I like being an eagle. You know Harry is as welcome there as here."

They all knew, Ravenclaw had been quite supportive of Harry as had a handful of Hufflepuffs. Mille nodded. "Well the eagles are as cool anyways. You're always welcome."

Hermione wasn't sure if a re-sort ever happened before or if she'd see it now, but she was happy like Harry and Neville to be considered a honorary one, and had little doubt she'd eat the rest of her meals as a student here or at Ravenclaw. And looking at Greg and his friends that suited her just fine.


	25. shack

A few days after they returned to school something dawned on Harry that he was embarrassed to say he had totally forgotten about. He took up the subject with his husband and Draco the first weekend back.

"You know I remembered something. There was supposed to be a wedding at Christmas but not for us."

Lucius looked up. "Aye, there was. Severus and Remus postponed their wedding plans with everything going on."

Harry felt bad. "I hate that they have been waiting all of these years to be together and they put it on hold for me. Especially since I got a wedding."

Lucius squeezed his hand. "They understand. They kind of preferred eloping anyways. I think they will probably some weekend. The ceremony isn't important."

Draco felt the same as Harry though. "We can't just let them elope, not after everything they've done for our family recently, as well as over the years."

Harry nodded. "They're our godfathers and they went to such effort to help you plan our wedding. There has to be something we can do."

Luciuss smiled. "It isn't that hard. I mean either you or I could marry them as a lord, or Professor McGonagall could do the honours again for them."

Harry thought that was a better idea. "It might be odd if I as Remus' honorary son or you as Sev's best friend performed it. We'll probably be witnesses."

Lucius agreed. "I don't have any experience planning a wedding other then our own and that was pretty wild."

Harry laughed. "If they were planning on eloping they won't be looking for tradition and I'm sure anything we arrange they'll like."

Lucius nodded. "We could have the wedding next Friday and then arrange for them to take off for the weekend and have a bit of a honeymoon."

Draco looked around. "Where are we going to hold this? I mean even if it is just family, we need some where better."

Harry turned to his husband. "I say we take a page out of your book."

Lucius wasn't sure what his husband was suggesting. "Mine?"

Harry nodded. "I told Draco that Grimmauld place is more Remus' home now. I mean I know it comes with my inheritance but I should be able to gift it."

Lucius confirmed it. "Are you sure you want to give such an expensive home away like that? Remus would be happy to remain there as a guest."

Harry shook his head. "Spinner's end was destroyed and those two need a real home. The Black estate has a few other homes as well as money. I don't want it."

Lucius agreed to get the paper work. "So you gift it to them and we lure them to the house as I did you to the Manor, and throw a wedding for them there."

Harry nodded. "We won't cater it like we had at ours but I'm sure between Kreacher and Molly we can have some food made. Molly would love to help out."

Lucius stopped them. "You know a two day honeymoon wouldn't be a lot. We could plan them a summer one like us and have the house their destination."

Harry shrugged. "Okay if we do it up like a romantic honeymoon suite for them, where do we throw the actual wedding?"

Lucius laughed. "I remember a lot of stories of the marauders. Have you ever heard the one where Severus and Remus first started dating?"

Harry racked his thoughts for that one, seemingly he should have."No."

"Your original godfather lured Severus down to see the werewolf in the shrieking shack and if James had not saved him, he'd have been bitten."

Harry had recalled that story. "Okay. So they began dating after that. Seems kind of odd."

He nodded. "They actually used the shrieking shack as a rendezvous point as long as they dated. The place has special memories."

Harry almost fell out of his chair. "You're suggesting we have them marry at the shrieking shack before sending them off to my equally creepy house."

Lucius nodded. "You wanted a unique wedding and if anyone would appreciate that, it would be them."

Draco agreed. "We could get butterbeer and some food from Hogsmeade and just have us there and McGonagall to marry them."

As really odd as it seemed Harry had to admit it actually had its merits and he found himself planning the wedding with his husband and stepson. He hoped they'd enjoy it because after all their add in his wedding, he wanted this to be special for them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was working on one of his potions when Lucius came into his lab on Friday evening. He knew his friend's moods well enough to know something was up right away and he turned off the fire.

"What's going on Lucius?" Severus asked concerned.

"Minerva has asked me to go into Hogsmeade and check out some threats of vandalism and perhaps worse. They think the people are in the shack."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Isn't this more something for the aurors to handle then for professors from the school?"

Lucius shook his head. "The vandals are thought to be kids and Minerva doesn't want them arrested. I agreed and I thought you'd come with me."

Severus stood and went for his cloak. "Those blasted kids better hope they're not still there or they might wish the aurors got at them."

Severus missed the grin on his friend's face as they headed into town and towards the shrieking shack. He had his wand out as they heard voices inside but when he burst in he was shocked to find Draco and Harry, and even more surprised to find his fiancé and Minerva.

He went over and kissed Remus on the cheek. "What the hell is going on here?"

Remus shrugged. "I guess they gave you the same story about vandals and needing some back up. Minerva brought me and these two showed up."

Harry grinned. "We wanted to repay you for our wedding. We hated you put yours on hold and we wanted to make it up to you so you don't elope."

Severus was shocked. "So you planned us a wedding in the shrieking shack? Are you sending us a message here?"

Harry laughed. "Lucius told me you guys used to use this place for rendezvous and it was special. We thought we'd made an unique wedding for you."

Remus turned to his fiancé. "This is definitely special as he wanted and I have been waiting decades as Harry once pointed out, to marry you."

Severus leaned in to kiss him. "I would marry you any where and as odd as this might be, it is special."

McGonagall started the ceremony and sure enough Harry and Lucius stood as witnesses for the two grooms who had stood as their witnesses only three weeks before. There were only four guests but Severus and Remus preferred it and smiled at the Butterberer, honeydukes candy and chicken from the Three Broomsticks.

Harry came over and handed them an envelope. "For your honeymoon. It isn't as romantic as we would have liked but on such short notice."

Remus opened and looked at the paper. "Harry this is the deed for Grimmauld place. Sirius left you that home."

Harry stopped him. "He left me a number of homes and vaults, none of which I need. Grimmauld is more your home then mine. I want you to have it."

Severus was touched as he had not had a home since his own was destroyed, to offer his husband. "Thank you Harry. This means a lot to us."

Remus hugged him. "It does cub. And you know you always have a place in the house."

Harry laughed. "You do realize that living there means you guys are stuck with Kreacher though."

Severus ruffled his hair. "No. That elf is bonded to the family and not the house. You still own him."

Harry groaned but shrugged. Everyone wished them the best and sent them off on their honeymoon. They had sent Dobby to scatter rose petals and have wine on ice and make the place as romantic as possible for the couple. They deserved it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus looked in amazement when they arrived at the house. First that it was theirs. Spinner's End had been his own but it was not even half the size. He had never really imagined he could offer this to his husband but thanks to Harry they had this place to call home.

As they stepped inside Remus was beaming. "It was way too much for him to give up as a gift we couldn't turn it down. But I'm kind of glad too."

Severus laughed at his husband's ramblings."Harry wants us to have it. He made sense. He has numerous homes he likely will never use. This is your home more."

Remus nodded. "There were years even before Harry's parents died that I lived off Sirius as I could not get work. This place was my home after his mum died."

Severus pointed at the floor. "Someone lay out the red carpet for us or at least rose petals. I guess they really wanted to make this romantic for us."

They followed the petals to the master bedroom where they found candles and wine. "Some might say more romantic then the ceremony but I don't think so."

Severus poured them some wine to make a toast. "I agree. That was definitely a special wedding unlike anything we could have planned."

Remus finished his fine and pulled his husband towards the bed. "How about we christen our new master bedroom?"

Severus pulled him down onto the bed to make love to his husband for the first time since they wed. They had waited over two decades for this night and they'd savour every moment of it.


	26. movement

author note: Thanks for the heads up on the last chapter. I blame it on the heavy cold medicine I'm on right now. Seems one marauder was another in my head. Bear with me while I'm sick. I have gone and fixed it. If I make such a stupid mistake again, make sure to give me a heads up

Harry was growing restless by February for he had not been off a broom this long since before he found out he was a wizard. He had taken to watching the snakes practice and was in the stands with Blaise watching Draco the first weekend.

Blaise smiled. "I'm surprised your husband allows you to come out here and watch them practice. I would have thought he'd be scared."

Harry laughed. "You know that the balls are charmed so they can't come neat the stands so as long as I stay in them when the balls are in play, I'm fine."

Draco who had been flying by added. "Not to mention that Harry threatened to hex a part of my father's anatomy I will not mention, off, if he tried to forbid him."

Harry blushed a bit but shrugged. "Serves him right for trying to tell me that other then classes and meals I should stay in our apartments."

Blaise had to agree. "I'm sure that he thought he was doing the best but it won't do his daughter any good if you go insane from being holed up all the time."

Harry looked at Draco. "I knew I liked your boyfriend for a reason. He does seem to have more sense then you. You need to marry him."

Draco paled a bit. "As quick as you were to marry my father, I'd kind of like to wait until we at least graduate from school. And propose to my own boyfriend."

Blaise smiled. "Does that mean I should be expecting a proposal this summer Mr Malfoy?"

Draco lowered his broom close enough so he could kiss him. "That wouldn't make it much of a special surprise but I'd definitely like to propose one day."

Blaise returned the kiss. "And I'd definitely like to accept one day. I agree though, after graduation and you propose, not your meddling stepmother over there."

Harry lobbed some snow at him. "Hey. We made you guys swear none of those terms, and even if you were to, at least stepdad for sure."

Before Blaise could respond though a voice cut in. "I think the mum part suits you better. After all you're blown up like a pregnant whale. Mummy is right."

Ginny chimed in after her brother. "Maybe that is why you never got with me when we were together. Do we really know what is under those robes?"

Harry paled. "I can promise you I have a lot more under mine then your brother over there or his little goon behind him."

Seamus nodded. "Hey it might not be because he doesn't have one, maybe he can't get it up. Needs to be someone else's fuck toy because he is incapable."

Blaise put a hand on Harry's arm. "Just because I turned you down and wouldn't fuck you in the broom closet 4th year doesn't make you any better."

Draco smirked. "Tried to make a pass at my boyfriend and almost lost what balls you have. Do your little friends there no that you're into boys too."

Seamus began stuttering. "Stop telling lies. You know that I was drunk and you dragged me in there. You lied so Draco wouldn't be mad at me."

Harry smirked. "He was so drunk he came back bragging that he had done some dude in the closet. He was so drunk none of us knew whether to believe him."

Ron stood up for him. "Christ most guys experiment doesn't make them gay. Fucking some older man over and over and getting pregnant, on the other hand."

Ginny nodded. "Seamus is at least a real guy. Not a little eunuch who needs to be fucked by death eater scum. Your child will probably be born with horns or something."

Harry shocked even himself when he slapped her across the face. "Don't you ever speak about my daughter or my husband like that again."

Ron drew his wand. "You just hit my sister. I am going to hex you into next week. No one touches my sister like that."

"Mr Weasley, threatening a pregnant student for the third time this year." A voice rang through the stadium.

They turned and were surprised to see not only Lucius but Flitwick who was actually the one who spoke. "Professor Flitwick, he hit my sister."

Filius turned to look at Harry and his friends who had been joined by the quidditch team. They all shook their heads. "We saw no such thing." A beater said.

Filius knew they were lying but he agreed with Lucius that this had gone on to long. "Mr and Miss Weasley and Mr Finnigan, detention for two weeks."

The three trudged off and Lucius came to his side. Harry said goodbye to his friends and allowed his husband to lead him off to the castle. He was prepared for a discussion about quidditch again when he got back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry's defence about being no more at risk of being attacked on the field then in the library was cut off when he saw his godfather and Severus sitting in their room and wondered what was going on,

Lucius bent down and kissed him. "You and I will talk about this soon enough but these two have something to tell us. We just need Draco to arrive."

Draco popped in a few moments later. "What is happening? I didn't even have a chance to shower after practice."

Severus motioned for them all to sit and smiled. "Remus and I have some amazing news. We just found out a week ago and decided it was time to share it finally."

Remus looked at his godson. "It seems you're not the only one who will be having cravings and be in need of new clothes. Severus and I are pregnant."

Harry reached over and hugged his godfather. "But who is? I mean with potions I thought Sev would be to dangerous but then there is the werewolf in you?"

Severus smiled and patted his stomach. "I am about three weeks. I will put shield charms on my stomach and watch what potions we do in class till he or she is born."

Remus reached out and took his husband into his arms. "I might not have passed the curse on but monthly transformations would have likely caused me to miscarry."

There were female werewolves who had babies, mainly in the colonies in Europe where they lived and bred instead of turning but female werewolves bodies were like human ones, they were developed naturally to protect a baby. Remus would not risk a miscarriage and Severus had been willing to carry a child.

Harry went over to hug them but as he did his own baby decided to make herself known. "Oh my God."

Lucius shot up form his chair and came up. "What is wrong? There is something wrong with the baby isn't there? I told you quidditch was a bad idea."

Harry laughed and put his husband's hands on his belly. "Watching quidditch is perfectly safe even with Gryffindors around. Besides your daughter was saying hi."

Lucius finally felt the baby shift and all the worry on his face disappeared as it lit up with delight. "This is amazing. It's just a flutter but I never felt this before."

Harry remembered what Lucius had said about being gone for most of Narcissa's pregnancy. "It's the first time I felt her move. It feels so amazing."

Draco came over to them and seemed reluctant so Harry put Draco's hand on his stomach. Draco beamed. "My little sister! That is so incredible."

Remus moved behind and unveiled a bottle. "Sparkling cider for all of us since three of the five of us are unable to drink any wine yet."

Harry accepted a glass. "I can't believe this. A toast to Severus and Remus on the amazing news of their baby."

Remus added his own. "And to Lucius, Harry and Draco on the new addition to their family who has for the first time decided to say hello to the world."

Lucius kissed his husband. "And to the two beautiful fathers who have to put up with all of the horrid symptoms and do it so amazingly to give us our blessings."

Severus laughed. "And to our husbands who will be getting us our cravings at all hours, giving us foot rubs and changing diapers when the babies are finally here."

Lucius smirked at that. "That is what house elves and if all else fails, older sons, are for." Shooting a look at his son.

Draco shook his head. "I love you dad and my little sister but I'm not signing up for diaper duty. Feedings maybe but diapers are for you to handle."

Harry reminded his husband. "Don't worry I think we have the perfect house elf for that. Kreacher has deserved a boat load of dirty diapers."

Remus smirked. "Though I think you're right I would not trust that house elf with a baby. Not one you love at least. Maybe cleaning the actual diapers."

That night passed easily with the laughter and joking of the babies and symptoms and when Harry and his husband were alone, their daughter's movements, the announcement and the good mood made his husband forget about his little quidditch lecture he planned which Harry was eternally grateful for.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On Saturday Seamus, Ginny and Ron were serving their first detention of two weeks and were spending the day cleaning every bathroom in the school from the top down. They were on their third bathroom when Ginny threw down the mop.

"This is insane, just because he's the golden boy and married to one professor and godson to two, he gets away with everything."

Seamus grunted in agreement. "The little freak deserved to he hexed and worse for hitting you. His child is an abomination. Worse then her freak of a father."

Ron nodded. "The world would have been better off if that brat had died when I pushed her father down the stairs. She seems to have her dad's luck though."

Ginny looked towards the door. "I think when we're done we need to come up with a plan. That queer can't continue to get away with this."

"He's already taken our family away from us and ruined our final year." Ron muttered.

Seamus agreed. "We need to be smart though. We don't want to get expelled this close to graduation and Ginny has a year left."

Ron nodded. "We'll show those fools that the twins aren't the only sneaky ones. We'll make sure Harry and his abomination pay for what he has done to us."

"And maybe find a way to blame it on those snakes and get two birds with one stone. They lied to help him yesterday morning, right to Flitwick. They deserve it."

They used the rest of their detention that afternoon to work out a way to kill two birds with one stone, to punish Harry and his abomination as they called his innocent baby, and to some how set the snakes up for it, for revenge.


	27. death?

READ BEFORE CHAPTER Authors warning: I changed the warning of the story to include violence and possible non con. For any of my devoted readers who have not noticed the change I warn you this chapter will include this. If you don't like, skip the chapter.

Chapter 27

Harry was sitting with Draco and the others in the library working on a project for charms. His daughter decided to make herself known and start to press down heavily upon his bladder though.

Draco saw Harry stand and moved to follow. Harry motioned him to sit. "Keep studying. I just need the bathroom. Your sister is just exercising my bladder."

Draco smirked at the sound of that. "Fine but hurry up. Bathroom across the hall and back."

Harry smiled. "You sound like your dad. How much trouble can I possibly get in within ten feet of the library full of you guys?"

Blaise laughed at his boyfriend when they watched Harry go. "He's right you know. You're worrying about him nearly as much as your father does."

Draco shrugged. "He's one of my best friends, the love of my father's life and carrying my little sister. I don't think I can be blamed for worrying about him."

Blaise just smiled. "No. It is one of the things I love so much about you Draco. And a side that not enough people ever get to see of you either."

Greg laughed. "Yes Drakey poo, you need to show everyone just what the gentle giant you are."

Draco lobbed a piece of paper across at him. "I wouldn't take Greg. You're the one who won his girl by reciting love poetry to her."

Greg shrugged. "Have you ever seen the muscles on Krum? I might be big and considered a goon by many but I'm smart enough to know when I'm out matched."

Draco shook his head. "That you are. And besides I think Hermione is the kind of girl who'd rather have the poetry then you try to beat him bloody."

Blaise looked at his boyfriend. "What would you know about pleasing a woman Draco? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Draco tried to look serious. "Of course, don't you know about all of the girls I dated on the side Blaise? I would have thought that was obvious."

Blaise pulled Draco towards him. "I know you well enough to know you were joking but if you even look at another person I will hex off your balls."

Draco took advantage of the position to kiss him. "Then I guess I will have to make sure to stay a one man man. As hard as that might be, I'll try."

Blaise let him go but not before a gentle swat. "I don't know how Harry puts up with you and your father. I can see why he resorted to threatening balls."

Any response was cut off by Hermione. She bent to kiss her boyfriend before turning to them. "Where's Harry? I thought he was here working with you."

Draco looked up. "He is. He just headed across to the bathroom. He said something about my little sister giving his bladder quite the work out this afternoon."

Pansy had come up. "She will be doing that a lot more often as the pregnancy progresses. My brother says he spends more time in the bathroom then in bed."

Hermione suddenly went pale. "You said he went to the bathroom? This bathroom across the hall?"

Draco looked at her if she had grown two heads. "Of course. Do you think he'd go trotting off to another in a chance he'd piss his pants?"

Hermione looked around. "Please tell me that someone went with him? I mean Harry didn't go over there by himself did he?"

Draco nodded. "Hermione, it's just the bathroom and right across the hall. He should be back any second now."

Neville came into the room talking to Luna. "That was odd. I had to go to the bathroom down the hall as this one I couldn't get into for some reason."

Hermione jerked up."We have to go and we have to go now."

Draco stood. "Hermione I am sure Harry found he could not enter the bathroom and went down to the other one."

Hermione shook her head. "Ron, Ginny and Seamus are on bathroom cleaning duty today. They were on this floor at lunch."

Before the words sunk in Neville added. "I just came from the other bathroom on this floor and I was alone. Harry wasn't in there."

Draco and his friends all went running towards the bathroom but as Neville said the doors were not budging. They realized there was a strong shield charm on it and even Hermione couldn't seem to break it.

Draco turned to Neville. "Find my dad, find Professor Flitwick, find someone and get them here now."

Neville nodded. "I'll hurry." He as well as Blaise, Luna and Greg went running while Draco and Hermione continued to try and break through.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had gone into the bathroom and had been so desperate to pee he had not noticed until he started to wash his hands, that he was not alone in the bathroom and turned to see Ron, Ginny and Seamus all standing behind him.

"We were hoping to get our hands on you, you little queer but we didn't think you'd give us the chance this quickly." Seamus sneered.

Harry started backing towards the door but he found it shielded. "What do you guys want? You're already in enough trouble as it is."

Ron laughed. "Oh don't worry, we have come up with a way no one will blame us. They will think you were betrayed by your little new snake friends."

Harry searched for his wand but realized it was in his bag in the library. "Why are you doing this? Get over the fact that I'm married to Luc. I'm still the same."

Ginny nodded. "I guess we just never knew the same meant a sick little queer who got their licks off from being fucked by a death eater. Glad we know now."

"We're going to make sure you learn a little lesson. That disgusting child is an abomination and doesn't deserve to live." Ron spat.

Harry shook as his hands went to his stomach. "She is innocent. No matter what you think of me or her papa, she is innocent. She has done nothing wrong."

"But if she is let to live and raised by a queer and a death eater, she will become just like you. We can't let that happen." Ginny said.

"No. You wouldn't dare to kill my daughter. Even if you wipe away my thoughts, any spells can be traced back to your wands. They'll all know."

Seamus laughed. "Oh don't worry, we plan on doing this the muggle way. We'll make sure you can never remember to point fingers."

Ron smiled. "First though we should get to have a little bit of fun with the queer. Down on your knees you little slut and open up."

Harry jerked to look at his friend. "What? No. You can't do this to me."

Seamus took the mop and before Harry could see what was happening, swung it like a bat at the back of Harry's knees causing him to drop to them, his knees aching as he hit the stone floor, his hands out to brace the fall.

"Good little doggy. See you know the secret is I like good shag with a boy just as much as you. I just know how to do it decent, and behind doors."

Ginny brought the mop down along his back hard. If not for his hands on the ground, he would have collapsed. "Now open up like the good little doggy."

Tears were streaming down Harry's cheeks but he had to buy time. Someone would notice him gone soon. He watched in horror as Seamus unzipped his trousers and pulled his penis out. Another crack of the broom, this time closer to his stomach, forced Harry to open his mouth out of fear for his daughter.

Seamus began pumping inside of him over and over, Harry gagging as he felt it deeper in his throat. He forced himself to keep his mouth open and not bite, he needed to buy time for his daughter. He'd have died if it would have protected her right now.

Seamus emptied himself in Harry's mouth. "Now swallow and clean me up like a good doggy." He howled in laughter as Harry complied.

Harry was horrified as he felt his trousers unbuckled and pulled down. "No. No. You can't. Please stop this."

Seamus leaned over and biting his neck whispered. "Not yet. First the others need to get in some fun. Maybe after you learn your lesson and the abomination dies you'll come to your senses and warm my bed instead of that death eater's."

Harry spat in his face. "Never."

He screamed as the mop was again and again brought down against his back and his legs. He had only one thought and that was to protect her. No matter what his daughter had to live. He couldn't lose her. He curled in a foetal position, protecting his belly as best as he could. As his body screamed in agony as the mop was joined by feet and fists, he prayed someone would come soon. Blackness was threatening to take him but if he passed out, his daughter was done for. He had to keep going.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moments later Lucius and Severus with Filius on their heels came running around the corner. Draco held his breath as Filius sent every charm he knew at the door before finally breaking the shield.

Lucius ran inside first followed by the others. He stood in horror at the sight of a half naked bloodied ball of human flesh on the floor. "No."

"Stupefy." Was shouted by three different sources behind Lucius and he watched as the three attackers fell unconscious to the floor.

Lucius ran to his husband's form. He felt for a pulse. Draco knelt down beside him. "Is he alive dad? Please tell me he is alive?"

Lucius looked over at his son, the blood of his husband all down his hands and his robes "Draco..."


	28. diagnosis

Lucius ran to his husband's form. He felt for a pulse. Draco knelt down beside him. "Is he alive dad? Please tell me he is alive."

Lucius looked over at his son, the blood of his husband all over his hands and his robes. "Draco, he's alive. Badly beaten but alive."

Severus came forward and ran a quick basic diagnostic spell he knew. "As far as I can tell they both are, but we need Poppy to be sure."

As gently as he could, wrapping Harry in Severus' robes which the man handed him, he picked his husband up and as quickly without jolting Harry, he carried him up to the hospital wing.

Draco ran ahead and Poppy met them at the door. "Draco said but this is worse then I imagined. Who did this to him?"

Lucius lowered him onto the bed. "The same ones who orchestrated his trip into the woods. Ginny and Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnigan."

She ran a diagnostic spell. "He has some severe bruises and lacerations and by the looks of it a dislocated shoulder, but he got off relatively easy. Only the nose was broken."

Lucius looked down at his husband's stomach just barely showing. "And her? Our daughter? Please."

Poppy managed a slight smile. "Not harmed at all. That little baby is one lucky little girl. Her daddy loves her a lot."

Lucius shook his head as he watched her working on trying to heal the wounds. "But how? I mean after such a beating."

"Mother's instinct kicks in with even of the male variety. The first instinct of any true parent is to protect their baby at all costs. Harry shielded her first with his body and when he was loosing consciousness, with his magic. I have no doubt he endured a lot just in order to try and buy her time for help to come."

Lucius watched as the wounds began to heal as best as she could, though scars were left and a gown was put on Harry and blankets. "I've done what I can for him."

He looked at the chart that was made for the aurors. "Please tell me. I need to know. Was her raped?"

Poppy put a hand on his arm. "Not anally no. But there was evidence of semen on your husband's mouth. I took a sample to learn which of his attackers it came from."

She slipped away to file the report and Severus came over. "Word just came up. The aurors have arrived and those three were taken away."

Lucius' eyes never left his husband. "He endured being brutally beaten and orally raped all in order to save our daughter. I can't even begin to understand."

Severus sat with him. "You don't need too. He's just going to need you. Injuries wise he got off easy. A few days and he'll be back in kicking condition."

Lucius knew what Severus had not said though. "Mentally though he has to live knowing three of his former best friends attacked him and tried to kill his child."

Remus came up. "She is safe and sound. As long as your little one is alive, he will mend. It will take time but when he is holding her in his arms he'll be whole."

"He is my life. If I lost him today I don't know what I would do. I love our daughter but if it was a choice, we could always have another. There is only one Harry."

Severus stopped him. "Don't think like that. You didn't loose either of them. Your husband will wake tomorrow and your daughter is still growing strong in him."

"Harry is going to have to face his attackers at trial and his memories as well. He's going to need you to see him through this."Remus reminded him.

"I will do anything to help him heal. I'm not leaving his side. I can be strong for him."

"You can also be scared Luc. You just thought you lost them. You are strong for Harry and you let us be strong for you." Severus told him.

Lucius sat down next to the bed holding his husband's hand. He knew Harry would not wake till morning and he knew Poppy had assured him the injuries were minor and he'd be fine but Lucius would not believe it until his husband woke.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry slowly started coming around. He didn't know where he was, just his head was pounding and there was sunlight. Memories of the bathroom came flooding back in horrific time but he felt a warm bed under him. A pair of hands pressed his glasses into his and when he put them on and focussed he saw his husband.

"Luc. Where am I? What happened?" Harry asked

Lucius leaned in and tenderly kissed him. "You're in the hospital wing. You've been asleep since yesterday afternoon."

Harry was shaking. "The baby? Please tell me she is safe. I tried to stay conscious for her as long as I could, to protect her but I blacked out."

Lucius put a hand on the belly. "Strong, healthy and safe thanks to her amazing daddy who saved her with his body and then with his magic."

Harry pressed his own hand to feel the warm tingle of life as reassurance. "Your daddy little one wasn't about to lose you. I would do anything for you little one."

Lucius kissed him gently. "Harry can you tell me what happened in the bathroom? We sent records of the injuries, mainly cuts and bruises, a broken nose, to the ministry."

Harry told him. He told him every detail about when he was attacked. He told him the humiliation and the horror, the desperation to protect his daughter at all costs. His husband was sick to his stomach but also bothered by how calm Harry seemed to be taking all of this.

"Harry, you know you can tell me how you're feeling. I mean you've got to be so scared and hurt." Lucius prompted.

Harry shook his head. "I am just grateful she's okay. And I want to see those three tried and convicted for trying to murder my daughter."

Severus and Remus had come in and heard most of the story. "You know you don't have to go to the trial. The court would understand."Remus offered.

Harry shook his head. "I want to be there. I want to be there to confront the people who tried to kill my daughter. I want to see them pay for what they did."

Severus and Remus shared a look with Luc. This wasn't healthy. Harry needed to deal with this. "Harry, please talk to us. We know you're upset." Remus started.

Harry shook his head. "No. I don't need to talk about this. I need to go to my own bed and rest. And then make sure those three pay for what they tried to do to her."

Severus put a hand on his arm. "We're your family Harry. We love you and that baby. You almost lost her. Just speak to us; let us help you with this."

Harry was growing upset. "No. No. I don't want to talk to you about this. I want to go home. I want to sleep. Then I want to see them locked away. No talk."

Lucius knew his husband couldn't avoid it forever but he wouldn't push Harry for now. "Okay Harry. We won't push you. You can talk to us when you're ready."

Harry shook his head. "Please just find out from Poppy when I can go home with you. I want in my own bed and away from here."

Poppy reluctantly agreed to discharge Harry after a quick check up showed his wounds were healing. She agreed with the men that Harry needed to stop avoiding what happened but she also agreed that trying to force him to talk after all of this, would not help either.

Later when Harry was propped up in his own bed Luc sent Draco in to try. "Harry. I'm so sorry I didn't go with you. One of us should have come."

Harry stopped him. "You know they'd have attacked sooner or later. This isn't your fault Draco. It is their fault."

"You know you can tell me anything Harry. I mean we're family now and if you need someone to confide in, I'm here for you."

Harry shook his head. "Not you too. I told your dad and our meddling godfathers that I was fine. I don't need to talk to about this. Not now."

Draco let it drop. "I won't force you then but just remember what I said please. If you need someone me and Blaise, and dad and everyone is willing to listen."

Harry heard none of it. His mind at the moment was set on two things. Making sure his daughter continued to be safe and strong, and ensuring that the three who attacked him, could never try and harm her again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry sat in the courtroom flanked by his husband and stepson. "Harry James Potter-Malfoy." He responded as Madam Bones asked his name.

"And can you tell us the events of the day in question in the library bathroom?" She asked gently

"I was attacked by Ginny, Seamus and Ron. They knocked me to the ground with a mop and after forcing me to open so Seamus could orally rape me; they stripped me of my clothes and proceeded to beat me."

"And did they give any reasons for their attack?"

"My daughter. They said she was an abomination. That the world would be better off if she died. They said they'd rid the world of her before she could be born."

"And how did you and your daughter survive such a brutal attack?"

"I had to protect her. I used my body to shield her. Even when nearly unconscious. I could have fought back but I had to protect her. She is innocent, she didn't deserve this."

Madam Bones had a few more questions before the room was adjourned, the end of the trial and verdict time. Lucius led Harry into a private office where Harry turned to his husband for the first time.

"Why? She's innocent. No matter what we have done, she never deserved to be killed. Why would anyone try to hurt her?" Harry begged him for answers.

Lucius wished he knew. "I don't know Harry. They were sick people who could not see how pure an unborn baby was. I wish I knew more."

Harry for the first time since the attack broke down. "They could have killed her. I almost lost her. The pain was so bad but I had to protect her. I had to."

Lucius held his husband against him, willing any of it to comfort Harry. "She's safe and we'll make sure no one hurts her or you ever again. I swear to you."

Lucius led Harry from the ministry. They didn't need to be here for verdict or sentencing. His husband had done what he needed to do and now Luc had to do what he needed to do. He needed to help Harry heal from the pain he had finally admitted too.


	29. verdict

They did not return to school but the townhouse instead. Draco was waiting for them as were Severus and Remus who left the courtroom before they did. It was hard to say but seeing the tears was reassuring. Harry had finally broken down and they'd be able to help.

Lucius led him to the couch in the sitting room. "We're home Harry. Your godfather and Severus, and Draco are here with me. We all want to help. Please."

Harry's eyes went to Remus. "I finally understand."

Remus sunk down next to him. "Harry, what do you understand? The attack? Harry it was senseless."

Harry shook his head. "I can finally understand why my mother and my father died for me. I can understand why they stood between me and Voldemort."

"Because they loved you cub. You were their only child. They couldn't have lived with themselves if they had not done everything they could for you."

"I know. I know because I felt that in the bathroom. I was scared but not for my own life but for her. I never thought about my own life, just hers."

Remus held him. "It's called maternal instinct Harry. A parent's first and last instinct is to protect their child. Like your mum, you'd have done anything for her."

"Anything." Harry repeated, the taste of Seamus' penis entering his mouth, flooding back. "I'd have done anything to buy her time. There was nothing I wouldn't."

Lucius shared a look with Remus over his head. "She's safe Harry. We have our little girl still because you were willing to endure anything for her."

"I never really got before this why my mother did that for me. Why she could have escaped and didn't. I mean part of me did but never like this."

Severus sat down on the table next to Draco and across from him. "I don't think anyone can really understand until they're in the same position Harry."

Harry looked at Severus. "I hope you never have to go through that. I'd do anything to spare you or any other parent that."

Severus reached out for him. "You know none of us would have stopped at anything to protect you from that either. We're so sorry Harry."

Harry shook his head. "You don't apologize. This isn't your fault. It is their fault and my fault."

Lucius pulled his husband into his arms. "No. Harry you're right it was their fault. Not ours or yours. You never did anything wrong. No one deserved that."

"I tried to take my own innocent baby's life. I don't deserve her. The gods want to make me pay. I don't deserve her."

"No. You deserve her. You deserve her Harry. You prove that every day. You proved that in that bathroom with every moment you struggled to protect her."

Remus agreed. "Do you think anyone could see how you fought for her; how you did nothing to protect your own body, and think you don't love her?"

"I love her. I love her with all my heart. She is my heart and soul already. I'd do anything for her but what happens if that isn't enough for what I did before."

Draco spoke finally. "She's not just yours, she mine and dads too. Do you think the gods would punish us as well and take her from us?"

Harry looked at his husband and stepson. "No. You loved her from the start. You're the ones who stopped me from making the worst mistake of my life."

"Harry listen to my son and me. You were confused. You didn't hate her even then. And you prove with every passing day that she means everything to you."

"I do. I just want to keep her safe. I should have listened to you. I should have stayed in our rooms and never left. I was being selfish." Harry sobbed.

"No. I was. You were right, you couldn't stay locked up. No one could have ever suspected they'd ever go that far." Lucius told him.

"You going insane locked up in your rooms would not have been healthy for her. You know that little one needs her daddy to be healthy and strong for her."Severus reminded him.

"And when you come back to school, I and your friends won't let you out of site even for the bathroom. I promise."Draco assured him.

"Back to school?" Harry said biting his lip.

Lucius shook his head. "Not until you're ready and then we'll make sure like Draco said, you're never alone. We'll make sure you have nothing to fear."

They watched as Lucius held a sobbing Harry until he slowly drifted off. He hadn't really slept in days. Part of them wished Harry had graduated or they didn't have to take him back to school but they knew in a few days he'd want to return. Once they got word about the trial and he felt safer, he'd want to return.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione, Greg and Blaise had all come for the trial and sat along side the Weasleys who had all come as well. None of them were there to support Ron. They had come because Harry was their son/brother and the baby their granddaughter/niece. Nothing else mattered to them. Even Charlie and Rodger had come.

As they were called back in for verdict and sentencing Charlie looked around. "Where is Harry and his family? I thought they'd stay."

Hermione shook her head. "Harry finally broke down after his testimony. He refused to before. Draco asked us to stay and here the verdict for them and tell them."

Molly squeezed her hand. "Harry doesn't need to be here after all he's been through. We're his family like the Malfoys and we will stand for him now."

Charlie looked as his brother was led in. "I don't understand him. How could he do that? To think that could have been me and my daughter who he had attacked."

Bill caught the words even though Molly was pre-occupied. "Daughter?"

Rodger smiled. "We were going to wait until this was over to tell everyone but we found out recently it's a girl. It's a bit earlier then usual but the healer could tell."

Molly hugged both of them. "Another little granddaughter? I'm so happy for the two of you. When this is done, we'll celebrate the news back home properly."

Their attention was drawn to the center where one of the officials stood up. "Seamus Finnegan, Ginnerva Weasley and Ronald Weasley you have all been found guilty of the charges of rape, assault causing bodily harm and one count of attempted murder of the unborn baby."

Madam Bones spoke. "Ronald Weasley and Seamus Finnegan are to be treated as adults and are sentenced to twelve years in a medium security cell at Azkaban."

Ron turned to his family as he was dragged from the room. "Do something please. Help me. He deserved it. I'm your son."

Molly just turned her head crying into her eldest son's shoulder. Bill was the only one who responded. "You're no family of ours."

"Ginnerva Weasley will as a minor be reprimanded into a high security juvenile center till she comes of age at which time she will be transferred to a medium security cell at Azkaban to serve out the rest of her 12 year sentence.

Ginny showed none of her brother's faked remorse as she was led away. She turned coolly to look at her family. "He deserved it. He'll pay in the end."

As the court room filed out Molly turned to Hermione, Blaise and Greg. "Tell Harry we love him and if he needs something, that we're here for him."

Charlie added. "Tell him about my daughter, I know he'll need some good news right about now. And remind him me and Rodger are still just an owl away."

Hermione and the guys promise to tell him and they headed to the Malfoy townhouse. Harry was awake again and slightly calm but sitting drinking tea and just seemingly staring at a picture on the wall.

Lucius turned to them as they entered and they told him the verdict and sentencing. "They got better then they deserved." Severus muttered.

Harry looked up from his tea. "It's over then. They're gone and I don't have to worry about them hurting her again. It's over."

Lucius pulled him back into his arms. "It's over. We'll make sure no one ever comes near you and the baby again but this is over."

Blaise came to sit next to Draco. "Charlie wanted us to remind you he's an owl away and to share good news. Your daughter will have another little girl to play with."

Harry's face actually showed a smile for the first time since the attack. "I'm so happy for him and Rodger. Maybe our daughters will be friends in school"

"Molly wanted you to remember too that you're their son and their love is with you and your daughter. She'll do anything for you." Hermione added.

Lucius laid a hand on his husband's belly. "See that's why we know she's going to make it. This little one is far too loved to be taken from us. And too stubborn."

Hermione watched as Harry was comforted by his husband and she shared a look with her boyfriend and with Draco and Blaise. They knew they'd do anything to ensure Harry never endured anything like this again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night when they got into bed Lucius went to pull him into a kiss but Harry pulled back. Lucius was worried. He had no idea how this attack would affect Harry. He knew he might be skittish but he hadn't been till now.

"Harry. What's wrong? You know if you're not comfortable with me touching you, just say it."

"No. I just I don't know why you want to. After what I did. You shouldn't want to ever touch me again."

"What you did? You were stripped and beaten Harry. The only thing you did was try and protect our daughter."

"I let him use me. I let him use my mouth and I would have let him do other things. Why would you want to kiss me after that?"

"You didn't let him. You were forced to, to protect her. I want to kiss you because you're my husband and I love you. I don't blame you for any of this."

"You don't?"

"No. Harry, I would have done the same or I hope I'd have had the courage to do the same, if I had been the one attacked. This isn't your fault."

Harry allowed his husband to draw him into his arms and kiss him. It would be some time before Harry was comfortable with the thought of being intimate again even with his husband but he felt safe, protected and loved as he fell asleep wrapped in the arms of a man who loved him.


	30. normalcy

Harry had agreed to return back to school a few days later but it was a week after the trial before Harry agreed to return to his classes. He didn't need to be convinced to be accompanied even to the bathroom when outside the apartment. Even with his attackers in prison, he was still unsure and on edge.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lucius asked his first morning he was planning on returning to classes.

Harry looked at his husband as he was trying to buckle his pants. "Yes. If I can ever get these pants on. I need to do this. I need to get back my life."

Lucius came around and gently helped him with a small spell on the waist. "You know if it gets too much you can return down here at any time."

Harry turned to kiss him. "I know. I also know you and Draco and my friends will keep me safe. I can't let those three steal my life from me."

Lucius had been the one wanting Harry to go back but now the day had come he was suddenly panicked. "You will keep with them at all times."

Harry slipped into his robes. He was trying to not let his husband's nerves make him even more panicked. "I promise. Not a step out of here without someone."

Lucius reluctantly led his husband to the door and they made their way to the Great Hall. Harry's pressure on his husband's arm increased as they approached the doors and he heard the other students. His husband thought for a moment he might back out but after a deep breath he walked in.

Lucius noticed his husband wasn't letting go. "Are you sure you want to do this? We can have breakfast brought to our rooms."

Harry shook his head and looked over at Draco and his friends. "I can do this. I can face the dark lord, I can face this. I promise I'll be fine."

Lucius kissed him and helped him down onto the bench between Draco and Blaise. "Keep an eye on him." Lucius said to his son.

Draco and Blaise both nodded. "We won't let him out of our sight. You know he's safe with us."

Lucius went to take his place at the head table and Blaise looked over at Harry. "You sure you're ready for this? You look like you're going to be sick."

Harry shook his head. "My husband has already tried to talk me out of this. I need to get back to class. I won't let those three scare me away from my life."

Hermione smiled across from the table. "You will be fine in a day or two Harry. You and your daughter are too stubborn to let any of this get you down."

Harry looked down at the food on the table and realized at least his appetite had returned. Severus had been giving him nutrient potions to make sure that the baby didn't suffer from his lack of appetite. He piled his plate high with scrambled eggs, slices of melon and hash browns which he drowned in maple syrup and ketchup.

Pansy winced at the sigh from her spot across the table. "Glad to see at the very least your appetite has returned."

Luna smiled. "You know I think even though that food combination is making me green, I can live with your cravings."

Harry smiled. "My little daughter seems to be making her feelings over my lack of adequate eating well known. She was craving pickles and chocolate ice cream last night."

Draco snorted. "Dad must be happy to live in a castle full of house elves. I can only imagine if he had to run to the shop to pick that up at midnight."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Hey I think if I am the one carrying this little orange in me right now, that the least he can do is give me foot rubs and get my food."

Draco put his hand on his sister. "She is really starting to grow lately isn't she? She's going to go from orange to grapefruit and watermelon soon enough."

Laughing at the groan from Harry, Pansy decided to point out. "You should be lucky you had a six pack before, or you'd probably already be that big."

Harry winced. "I'm already having a hard enough time trying to fit into my pants. I think I'm going to have to actually maternity clothing shop."

Pansy and Hermione shared a smile with Luna. "We'll take you. You know Molly and Fleur would love to as well. We'll totally get you suited out."

Harry groaned. "I thought I was supposed to be shopping for the baby and not for myself but spells won't work forever and I'd like a comfortable pair."

The girls had him talking about clothes and baby shopping even though the nurseries were fully stocked. By the time he made it to his first class he had to admit that he was happy to be back in class and thought it would still be hard at times, he was ready to get his life back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius was a bit reluctant to let Harry go out from the school on the weekend but when he was assured he'd be accompanied by no less then a half dozen people including several adults, he had reluctantly agreed. He knew Harry needed the clothes and that Harry needed to take this step towards his normal life again. He saw Harry and his friends to the gates of the school where they were met by the Knight Bus as they were headed to London for shopping.

"Remember to contact me when you get to the townhouse this afternoon and if there is anything you need." Lucius said anxiously.

Harry calmed him with a gentle kiss. "I promise. You know that Molly and Fleur are coming with us and Charlie is going to be meeting us there as well."

Lucius sighed and ran his hands through his husband's hair. "You just keep yourself and our daughter safe please. And stick close to Draco and Charlie."

Draco came over to them. "Dad, stop worrying. I agreed to come on this little shopping trip to put you at ease. Harry will come back safely to you tomorrow."

Harry for his husband's sake tried to act calm as he went with Pansy, Hermione, Luna and Draco onto the bus but he had to admit he wasn't sure himself it he was ready for this. The girls kept him distracted with talk of the baby and by the time they got off at the Leaky Cauldron he was in a better mood.

Molly, Fleur and Charlie were waiting for them. "Good you guys got here. We were worried that you might not be coming." Molly said as she hugged Harry.

Harry hid a small laugh. "I might not have if my husband had his say. He suddenly got cold feet. I assured him I'd be safe and stay with you guys at all times."

Charlie came over to him. "Well it seems out little daughters are giving each other a run for the money on size here. It's not fair; I'm not as far along."

Harry laughed. "You know Pansy said it was probably from my quidditch abs. You have been off the field way to long. Not the slim little seeker you once were."

Charlie smirked. "Yes, dragons require a bit more muscle then seeking for quidditch does. Though I think I'd still give you a run for your money on the broom."

Fleur who was the furthest pregnant and quite radiant came over. "Well I'm the biggest of the three of us so I don't really think either of you can complain."

All three of them were due within just over a month of each other and all with little girls as well. Molly was excited to have three granddaughters, an oddity in her family as Ginny had been the first girl born in a hundred years into the family. Molly was excited about the dresses and the. Harry, Charlie and Fleur soon felt like dolls when they went into the robes shop and were being dressed by Molly and the other women and even Draco.

Draco handed him a top and a few other pieces in various shades of mid to dark green. "Dad's favourite colour and it will bring out your eyes."

Molly insisted on sweat pants for them. "Trust me when your back is aching further along, you will be grateful for a comfortable pair of sweats."

Fleur who already had some maternity clothes pointed at what she wore. "I never thought I'd wear them before, but even I have to admit that they're amazing."

Harry had no idea about fashion so he took all of their advice and when they left the shop an hour later he had some bags filled with clothes when they headed for lunch where Harry and Charlie both amazed the others with their cravings. Fleur's only issue was an adhorance to meat of any kind at this stage.

"Now for the fun stuff." Hermione said. "I know you have all the essentials for the babies, but there is always the fun things left to do."

After shopping for clothes all morning for himself, Harry was excited to start shopping for the baby. "Now that sounds more like it."

The rest of the afternoon they looked at clothes and toys and books. They didn't actually buy much of it for there were still baby showers to consider and Harry had a stocked nursery but they each picked a few pieces. They finished the afternoon with ice cream before heading to the townhouse for the night.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though he had contacted his husband the afternoon they had got to London but he could still see the look of relief on his husband's face on Sunday when they stepped off the bus, or when his husband pulled him into a long tender kiss. He didn't show it too much until they got back to their rooms.

"I miss you so much Harry." Lucius said pulling him into another warm embrace.

"I was only gone over night and I spoke to you twice while I was gone. You know when I finish school we might be apart longer periods." Harry reminded him.

Lucius shook his head. "I know. I know I am just being over protective but after the last few weeks, I just haven't slept all night worried about you."

Harry kissed him and gently led him to their bedroom. "Then how about I give you a bit of a fashion show and then you and I take a nap together."

Lucius liked the idea and though he patiently watched Harry give a fashion show, after Harry was half changed from the last outfit, Lucius pulled him down laughingly onto the bed.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"You said when you were done the fashion show that you would join me in bed." Lucius reminded him.

"I said I'd join you for a nap and some how I think you have something more in mind then a nap." Harry said with a crooked smile.

"Perhaps." Lucius said pulling Harry down further into the bed and into a long drawn out kiss. "It would make me more tired and ready for a nap."

Harry needed no more persuasion and let his husband make love to him for the first time since he had been attacked. They had to be gentler with the pregnancy but Harry had to admit it felt wonderful to make love to his husband again. They did eventually drift off to sleep and they both slept through lunch and till dinner.


	31. arrival

Easter fell at the end of April that year and found Harry and his husband and son spending the holidays at their manor. They were joined by Severus and Remus as well, for though Harry had given them his house, they were still part of the family. Nearly eight months pregnant Harry had definitely reached the watermelon stage and was grateful for the sweats that Molly insisted he purchase for the strain on his back with the added weight. Severus was finishing his first trimester so he was yet to show and his first trimester had been easier then Harry's, with only minimal morning sickness.

Harry had managed to waddle down the stairs towards the dinning room for lunch though it had taken him twice along. "I can't wait for this to be over with."

Lucius helped his husband down into a chair. "I know Harry it's uncomfortable but that little one needs all the time she can get in your belly, to get big and strong."

Harry laughed at his stomach, even more visible without robes on. "I think she's already big enough but I know. Trust me she can stay in there as long as she needs."

Lucius leaned down and kissed him. "You know it'll all be worth it when you have our beautiful little daughter lying in your arms."

Harry looked across at Severus and Remus. "Are you two going to find out the sex of the baby soon?"

Remus smiled. "We actually have an appointment tomorrow morning. We knew you had a check up so we thought we'd make it a joint trip."

Severus agreed. "You guys allowed us to be there when you found out you were having a little girl, so we thought you guys would be by our side as well."

Harry loved the idea. "I think you guys are going to have a little boy. With me, Fleur and Charlie all having girls, it seems we're bound to have a boy."

Severus shook his head. "I don't know. I kind of think it's going to be the fourth girl in the group. Just say it is a dad's instinct and a bit of medic training as well."

Draco smiled as he popped into a seat. "Well then my sister and cousin will surely be like sisters and friends when they go to school."

Lucius groaned. "We're going to be drowning in pink around here."

Harry elbowed him in the ribs. "I do recall someone who was quite vocal about his want of a daughter when he found out I was pregnant."

"And knowing my husband he'll probably insist on trying to dress out daughter in black." Remus chimed in.

Severus smirked but shrugged. "Maybe a bit but I think she'd look pretty cute in pink or blue or yellow."

Harry groaned and got to his feet. Lucius turned to him. "You haven't even had some lunch yet, where are you off to?"

"Your daughter is doing her morning exercises again. I'm starting to think I should live in the bathroom." Harry grunted.

The other men laughed as they watched him flee the dinning room in the direction of the nearest bathroom. Severus was the only one who wasn't laughing to hard for he knew it was a picture of what he had to look forward in the next few months. Just because the earlier part of his pregnancy had been easy, didn't mean the rest of it would be.

When Harry came back and sunk into a chair he started loading his plate with food. "You guys didn't have to wait until I got back, to start eating."

Draco watched Harry pile his plate up. "Maybe we should have eaten before you got back. I'm sorry but no matter how long I watch you eat, it still bothers me."

Severus looked at his own plate. "I must say I haven't had any off cravings except a growing like of pickles which I had never even liked to eat before now."

Lucius looked at Remus. "I hope for your sake that your husband doesn't gain a craving for fried onions like mine. I never wanted to kiss him during that phase."

Harry was suddenly grateful not to be the only pregnant one at the table. He no longer felt like they were ganging up on him and making fun of his symptoms, well not his alone any more. He did wish Severus wasn't having such an easier time of it then he was.

When lunch was finished Lucius helped Harry to his feet. "Would you like to take a walk in the garden with me or did you want to lie down?"

Harry smiled. "The garden. If I go up stairs for a lay down I might have to turn right back around for dinner. The stairs seem like a mountain these days."

Lucius kissed him. "Then we'll take a walk and when you're tired we'll prop you up in the couch in the parlour with your feet up and a hot water bottle."

Harry sighed and relaxed in the hold of his husband. "I knew I married you for a reason. You're far too good too me."

Remembering what his late wife had been like when he was around in the last month of her pregnancy, he'd take Harry's good mood as he could get it. The hormones, discomfort and desire to get the baby out, would soon take over.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had finished his appointment and been told by the healer that he was progressing nicely and the baby would make her appearance in about five weeks time, if he carried to full term. Now they were sitting with Draco as Severus was on the examining table and Remus was next to him.

The healer started the ultrasound machine and the little magic image of the baby showed up on the screen. "Well there is your baby."

Remus reached down and kissed his husband. "Is the baby strong?"

The healer smiled. "The heart beat is good and the baby looks to be growing at the proper rate. Looks good."

Lucius put his hand on his husband's belly and Harry covered his hand with his own. They were thinking of their own daughter and the first time they had seen her. The picture of her first ultrasound at in a frame on their bedside table though copies had been given to Remus/Severus and to Molly.

The healer looked up. "Do you want to know the sex of this little one?"

Remus nodded. "My husband seems to think it's a girl but our godson thinks with three girls already on their way, that it's bound to be a boy."

The healer looked at the photo. "Well I will say it again a father's instinct is almost always right. I believe it was with your godson as well. It's a girl."

Severus beamed down at his belly with the same smile of pleasure Harry had when he found out his was a girl. "Hey little one, thanks for proving your daddy right."

Remus reached down and kissed his husband's stomach. "You aren't even born and you have your daddy wrapped around your finger already. Impressive."

Harry turned to Draco. "Well I guess you better get used to playing dolls and buying dresses for your little cousin and sister will want you to play with them."

Draco smiled and went to hug his godfather. "I think I can live with that though I plan on making both of them into quidditch stars."

Remus snorted. "Your sister you might have luck with as your dad and hers were both quidditch players. But neither I nor Severus had any interest in flying."

Harry linked arms with Draco. "Don't let them get to you. Flying is not always in the blood. We'll make quidditch players out of these two in no time."

Lucius looked over at Severus. "With a marauder as a father and quidditch obsessed cousins, your daughter is going to be a real little handful."

Severus who was back into his clothes chuckled. "Don't think you're going to get off any easier, your husband is the son of a marauder after all."

They were heading out of the room when Harry was shocked to see a group of red heads not far off and realized that most of the Weasley family was in the sitting room and for a moment his heart started pounding.

Charlie though spotted them and came over. "Hey Harry, we tried to contact you but no one was at the manor. How did you find out?"

Harry quickly explained why they were at the hospital. "But what is happening? I mean why is everyone here and why did you contact me?"

Charlie chuckled. "Look around and think about who is missing and it might come to you."

Harry looked around and noticed the two missing members of the family. "Bill and Fleur. Fleur went into labour?"

Molly came over from where she had been. "Yes. The healer said it should only be an hour or so."

Harry, Draco and Lucius decided to stay with the Weasleys and though they shared the news of the sex of their baby, Severus and Remus decided to return home. Harry wanted to be there when the baby was born. Harry was doing godfather duty to Charlie and Remus' babies as he had already been asked but he knew Bill had asked Charlie and Rodger to be godfather to their baby. He was still very close to Bill and Fleur, and wanted to see the baby.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The entire Weasley family as well as Harry and his family were ushered into the room a hour later and smiled as Fleur sat there holding a small bundle wrapped in pink blankets and her husband was sitting next to her on the bed. Even after hours of labour, Fleur looked radiant. Harry guessed he wouldn't.

Molly moved to the bed and was handed her first grandchild. "She is so beautiful. She looks like you Fleur except for our red hair."

Fleur nodded. "She does but when she opens her eyes you'll see she also has her daddy's eyes as well."

Molly handed the baby to Charlie. "Go see your godfather little one."

Rodger looked down at the baby in his husband's arms. "Soon you'll have Harry and ours, and Severus' little girls to play with."

Bill looked over at Harry. "Severus and Remus have found out they are having a daughter as well?'

Harry nodded. "We were coming out of the ultrasound when we ran into the family. So have you guys decided on a name for this little one yet?"

Bill took his daughter back into his arms. "Everyone this is Victoire Molly Weasley."

Harry thought the name was as beautiful as the baby he was soon handed. He couldn't wait until he was the one in the hospital bed and presenting the world with his own beautiful daughter. He wanted nothing more then to be holding her in his arms like this, and to see his husband's face when he looked on her.


	32. birth

Harry was supposed to be taking his classes in his apartments the last month of the pregnancy but Harry had started to go absolutely stir crazy. His ankles were swollen; his back felt like a pin cushion and he was spending more and more time in the bathroom. Lucius was having a harder and harder time convincing his husband not to return to classes but when he went past his due date it got too much.

Harry finally had it and was making a break for it when his stepson came in. "Harry, what are you doing?"

Harry knew he couldn't lie so he looked straight at Draco. "I'm going insane in here. I'm going for a walk."

Draco tried to lead him back towards the couch. "You know that you're about to pop at any moment."

"Dray, I am going for a walk. Your sister and I are going absolutely insane in here. Now move." Harry said.

Draco shook his head. "Dad will have my head if I let you out of these rooms Harry. You're already four days passed your due date."

Harry drew his wand. "Dray don't make me hex my own stepson. I am going out that door one way or another. You can come with me if you're worried."

Draco broke into a smile. "Fine. I wouldn't want to loose any intimate parts but you'll tell my dad you threatened to hex me, when he finds out."

Harry nodded. "I will I promise but I just need some fresh air Dray. I'm going nuts being stuck in here."

Draco followed him out of the portrait hole. Honestly he thought his father would catch them before they got much further then the corridor as his father had been checking between classes and Harry was barely able to move at more then a snail place but Harry surprised him and actually made it down to the entrance hall.

Harry was deeply out of breath by then. "Maybe we should go sit down in the Great Hall. It's nearly lunch time and you look ready to drop."

Harry caught his breath though and shook his head. "Fresh air. I want some fresh air. That means outdoors and not in this drafty castle"

Draco felt like he was fighting a loosing battle and smiled when he as Luna approaching. "Harry, what are you doing up and about?" Luna asked.

"Not you too Luna. I need some air, I need to talk. I can not sit still for any longer." Harry protested.

Luna just smiled and took his other arm. "Actually I know that walking is good for you in your last stage of pregnancy. It might help this little one come."

Harry looked over at Draco. "See? At least someone else around here sees some sense. I'm not some baby who needs to be coddled."

Draco looked at Luna. "That it exactly what I'm worried about, the baby coming."

Luna just kept Harry walking. "We're going to the grounds, not Hogsmeade. Fresh air and exercise is good, definitely better then the baby's dad going mad."

Harry kissed her on the cheek. "I knew I kept you around for a reason Luna. Thank you."

Draco knew when he was out numbered and not going to win the argument so he led Harry by the other and joined them for a walk into the grounds. Harry did look a bit better with some color in his cheeks and relaxed.

They were down near the hut Hagrid once lived in when Harry suddenly stopped. "Oh no."

Luna and Draco both looked and realized there was a definite wet spot in the front of his pants. "Your water broke Harry." Draco said.

Luna turned him towards the castle. "We have to get you up to the hospital wing before the contractions start."

Unfortunately they were only at the front steps when Harry doubled over in pain. "No time."

Draco made Harry sit down on the ledge and turned to Luna. "Go find someone quickly. I don't think Harry is going to be able to walk to the infirmary."

Luna disappeared into the castle but was gone only a few moments before she reappeared with Remus. Remus scooped his godson up into his arms and carried him as quickly as he could towards the hospital wing without jolting him. He sent Draco and Luna to get Severus and Lucius.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had no classes right now so he had disappeared, believing his husband was taking a nap, into the potions classroom to see Severus. In the past five weeks his old friend had blossomed with his pregnancy and even under his robes he could see the baby bump there.

Severus looked up from the tests he was grading as his sixth years were working on a potion. "What brings you down here Luc?"

Lucius smiled and walked over to his desk. "I had a break in classes and I couldn't sit still in my office any longer."

Severus smirked. "I would have thought you would be checking on your husband as you have been doing every spare moment lately."

Lucius smirked. "Am I really that bad?" and when Severus nodded. "My husband threatened to hex me if I didn't stop coming between every class."

Severus shook his head. "So you're hiding down here until lunch time when you have an excuse to go back to your rooms? Very brave of you Luc."

Lucius chuckled. "Well my excuse was going to be that I came to check on my pregnant best friend and see how he's doing but you found me out."

Severus put a hand to his stomach. "Well even if that wasn't the real reason my daughter and I are touched by your concern. She's doing well. Kicking up a storm."

Lucius sighed. "If my daughter doesn't hurry up Charlie's baby might be born first and I think my husband might loose his mind."

Severus put a hand on his arm. "Your daughter will come soon enough. I assure you she won't wait another four weeks to be born with Charlie's daughter."

As if answer Draco came bursting into the room wit Luna behind him. "Good we found you both. You guys need to come up to the hospital wing now."

Lucius bolted from his chair. "Harry? He has gone into labour?'

Luna nodded. "We were taking a walk on the grounds and his water broke. Remus took him up there and he sent us to find you."

Severus dismissed his class for the day and turned to them as they were heading out. "What do you mean you were taking a walk?"

Draco looked guilty when his dad glared at him. "Harry threatened to hex me if I tried to stop him. He was going stir crazy. We were both with him."

Lucius actually chuckled a bit. "I was going to take him for a walk myself at lunch. Poppy said it might speed things along for him. I just wish he waited."

The four of them sprinted to the hospital wing where Draco, Luna and Severus remained in the waiting room when Lucius burst into the room and found his husband half reclined on a bed in a gown and squeezing on to his godfather's hand for dear life as he breathed through another contraction.

Lucius ran to his husband's side and kissed his head as he grabbed his hand. He turned to Poppy. "How is he coming?"

She smiled. "The canal has opened for him and he's almost ready to push. She may have been stubborn getting here but your daughter is ready to make her entrance."

Remus stood up. "I'll go and contact the Weasleys and everyone to let them know. I know Molly and Harry's brothers and friends will want to be here."

Harry nodded and released his hold but his tightened on his husband's. "You are never touching me again, ever after this."

Lucius laughed and kissed him on the head. "I know it hurts sweet heart but hen the baby comes it will be all worth it I promise."

"We'll see how you like it when I shove a watermelon inside of you and make you push it out." Harry screamed.

"You're doing so good Harry. I know it hurts; I know but just hang in there for our little girl. "Lucius urged him.

Poppy looked up and told Harry he needed to start pushing. Holding tight to his husband's hand he began pushing as hard as he could with the contractions, gasping for breath between each push. His husband's gentle urging keeping him going.

Just as he thought he couldn't push any more Poppy smiled. "And there she is, your beautiful little baby girl."

Harry lay back in amazement, the pain near forgotten as the sounds of his daughter's cries filled the room. Severus was allowed back in as he had medic training enough to act as a nurse and he got the honours of besides Poppy, being the first to hold her. He examined and cleaned her as Poppy got Harry's canal closed up, sheets and gown clean and ready for his daughter.

Severus came and handed the tiny bundle of pink into Harry's arms. "Here's your daughter."

Harry looked down at the precious baby and his heart ached with love for the tiny little life in his arms. He had loved her since he knew he was pregnant, even in the abortion room. He had loved her more then life when he had been attacked and fought to save her. But the swell of love in his heart when he looked down at her tiny little face, was like nothing he had ever experienced before.

"She's so perfect, so tiny and beautiful. My little light." Harry cried.

Lucius sat on the bed with his husband and looked at her. "She is the most beautiful baby girl I have ever seen. Thank you Harry."

"She looks like you and Draco, right down to the platinum hair. Just as I hoped." Harry marvelled.

"But with her daddy and grandmother's amazing green eyes as I had hoped." Lucius added.

Severus and Poppy left the room to let the new daddies enjoy their daughter alone for a bit though There would be time enough for the waiting room full of visitors to come in and see the baby, for now her daddies had deserved some alone time with her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco was the first to go in though he was followed by the Weasleys and Remus. His father smiled at him from where he lay in bed with Harry propped up against pillows with his husband and daughter in his arms.

Lucius motioned his son to come over. "Come meet your new little sister for the first time."

Draco looked down at her. "She looks like you dad. She is such a beauty. We've been waiting to see this little princess for a long time now."

Molly and Remus and the others came for a look. "She is that. Though I'm happy to see she has Lily's eyes." Remus remarked.

Poppy came over with some forms. "Before we get this little celebration started how about we get some of the formalities out of the way. Like Godparents."

Lucius and Harry had thought about it a lot and though they considered Remus/Severus and even any number of the Weasleys they had settled on what they both knew deep down was the right choice.

Lucius turned to his son. "We'd like her proud big brother to be her godfather."

Draco had been expecting Remus and Severus too and was taken by surprise but his face lit up with pleasure. "I'd love that. I'd be so honoured."

As Draco was signing the forms Harry looked at Hermione who came in with the Weasleys. "You've always been like a sister, would you do me the honours."

Hermione was even more touched then Draco and she was speechless so she just nodded her head and signed the forms after Draco. From the reaction on the faces of everyone in the room there was some surprise but not really.

"And not all that there is left is the name for your little daughter." Poppy said.

Harry looked at his husband. "We have been having a hard time picking a name for her these past few months but we've finally settled on one."

Lucius looked at his daughter who was now nestled in her proud big brother's arms. "Everyone this is..."


	33. name

"And not all that there is left is the name for your little daughter." Poppy said.

Harry looked at his husband. "We have been having a hard time picking a name for her these past few months but we've finally settled on one."

Lucius looked at his daughter who was now nestled in her proud big brother's arms. "Everyone this is Lauren Carina Malfoy."

Draco smiled. "What a beautiful name for my little sister. How did you finally choose?"

Harry looked at Remus. "We considered Lily but we decided to instead carry on the Evans tradition of floral names. Lauren means the Greek laurel wreaths."

Remus beamed. "Your mother would have been touched you remembered her in naming your daughter."

Lucius looked at his son. "Your mother and I were never in love but were dear friends. She was also cousins' to Harry's beloved godfather. We chose to honour her as well by carrying on the Black tradition as well as the Evans."

Draco thought of his own name. "There is a constellation named Carina?"

Harry nodded. "In the southern hemisphere, it's considered one of the heavenly waters like Aquarius."

Lucius smiled. "The name also means little dear one as she is to us and a crown even of laurel leaves suits our princess."

Poppy filled in the name. "Just need the proud papas to sign off on the name and we'll have these papers filed with the ministry right away."

Harry proudly signed the birth certificate for his daughter, knowing as he saw the name on the paper; they had made the right choice. His husband followed suit and when they were done Poppy finished them and vanished them off to the ministry.

Molly started to clear out her bunch. "We can come back and see her soon. Let us leave the new family some time alone."

Remus reached down to kiss his granddaughter who was now in Harry's arms again. "See you soon cub. You have an incredible little beauty there."

Draco stood for a time watching Lucius watch over his new daughter. He knew his father had been forced to be a spy to protect them and had not been able to be the father he wanted to be to Draco but Draco felt a slight pang of jealousy watching his dad with Harry and Lauren.

Draco was about to slip away and let his father enjoy his new family when Harry called. "Where are you going Draco?"

Draco turned back to look at them. "Mrs Weasley was right, this is family time. I thought I'd leave you three alone."

Lucius pulled his son over. "It is family time and Lauren needs her big brother. Do you think there's only room enough for one child in this family?"

"I just thought. I mean you guys have been great but Harry and you have a family now. I mean I'm Harry's age, not his ideal stepson."

Harry shook his head. "Draco you're one of my best friends and as odd as this is to say still, my son. I will never try to be a dad to you because that's too weird, but you're my son like Luc's and nothing will change that. You're as much a part of my life and this family as Lauren is."

Draco wasn't sure what to say. He was touched by Harry's words. "Really?"

Lucius motioned him to sit. "You know that it was Harry's suggestion to give Lauren her middle name? And it was your mother and not Sirius that made it come up.'

Draco looked at Harry. "Why? I mean most new husbands wouldn't want to honour their husband's first wife in their baby."

"Your mother was an amazing woman who died protecting you as mine did me. She is a part of you and because of that she will always be a part of this family. I know that and I respect that. And I want you to know I do." Harry said.

Draco found himself hugging Harry. "Thank you. My mum would be honoured and I'm so happy to be included in this family."

Lucius laughed. "What did you think we named you her godfather just so we could push you out the door as her brother? We wanted you to know how we love you."

Draco looked a bit embarrassed. "No. I mean I should have known. I guess just as the due date approached I have felt a bit worried."

Lucius and Harry made room for him on the bed so Harry and the baby were between them both. Harry had to admit as he sat bolstered between the two, holding his daughter in his arms, he felt more complete then he had ever felt. He had a real family for once.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later the next day Harry and Lauren were discharged from the hospital wing. They were able to make their way to their apartments without a show as most of the students were in finals including Draco. Arrangements had been made for Harry to make up his NEWTS so he could graduate on time with his friends.

Lucius led his husband into the nursery and Harry smiled. "It is even more perfect with her in it now. You did such an amazing job on these rooms for me."

Lucius bent to brush a kiss on his daughter. "I just wanted to make sure everything was perfect for you and our daughter. You both deserve the best there is in life."

Harry and Lucius went into their own bedroom where a cradle was set up at the end of the bed. She'd be sleeping in their room for the first few weeks. There were house elves that would help care for her but Harry insisted on her being close even with the elves, and Lucius was only happy to oblige his request.

As they sat watching their daughter sleeping Lucius turned to him. "Thank you for what you said to Draco yesterday. It meant a lot."

Harry smiled. "I meant every word of it. I don't expect to ever be called dad or anything but he is very much my stepson. I love him as I do you and Lauren."

"I am so blessed to have you and Draco and Lauren. I thought when I had to marry Narcissa I'd never have a chance to marry for love. You changed that."

"Then we're even Luc. I never thought I'd know what it was like to have a real family. I mean the Weasleys have adopted me and I have Remus but you and Draco and Lauren, this is different." Harry said.

Lucius drew him into a gentle kiss. "Both of my children are lucky to have you in their lives but I'm definitely the luckiest."

Harry looked at his daughter. "You were right you know."

Lucius liked those words but he wasn't sure about for what this time. "About what?"

"That when she was born and I held her innocent little life in my arms, all of the wounds from my attack would heal. You were right." Harry whispered.

Lucius watched as his husband sat looking at their daughter and he saw it too. What little of the pain was still visible over the betrayal of his friends had slipped away. Lauren had made his husband whole again. Looking at the little innocent light that was his daughter, he knew why.


	34. graduation

Harry had finished his exams and was ready to graduate with the rest of his class. To say though he spent the morning of his graduation differently then his classmates was an understatement. As others were showering and excitedly dressing for the ceremony Harry sat in a rocking chair feeding is precious three week old daughter.

Lucius came into the nursery. "Let me finish with Lauren. You need to go and have a shower and change for your graduation. Don't want you to be later for it."

Harry put down the empty bottle. "Hard to imagine I'm graduating today and we'll be leaving here this evening."

Lucius looked around the nursery which was almost all packed. "At least we know Lauren will be comfortable in her new room."

Harry smiled. "Thank you for making the nurseries identical. It'll make the move for me easier as well."

Lucius scooped up his daughter. "Ready to go from living in these apartments to my manor?"

Harry nodded. "I'm ready for a real home. Are you sure though about giving up teaching here?"

Lucius laughed and nodded."I came to teach here only to be with you and my son. Now you're both graduated, there is no need. I prefer business anyways."

Harry watched as his husband took his spot to burp the baby. "I don't know, you made a pretty good teacher I think."

Lucius shook his head. "No your godfather will make a better DADA teacher then me as he was meant too. And Minerva has missed teaching."

"You know they want me to return and teach DADA in three years when I finish training, so Minerva can retire and Remus will go back to transfiguration?"

Lucius nodded. "Remus mentioned that. Have you considered it? You can easily enough commute in the day from the manor. Not all teachers live here always."

Harry shrugged. "I am doing the auror training to teach anyways. I had thought I'd teach at the Auror School when I'm done, but I'd definitely consider the offer."

Harry had long considered being an auror but it had been because of the war. Being a dad to Lauren changed his priorities. He had arranged so he could take the auror training but with the goal of teaching at the auror academy when he was done. He never planned on an active auror. He didn't want Lauren to have to grow up with the worry her daddy might not come home from work today.

Lucius smirked. "I'm burping her so you can get ready. Now go before I change my mind."

Harry laughed and took off into the bathroom where he took a hot shower and went into his rooms after drying and combing his hair to grab his dress robes. He had just the pair he wore for his wedding and a few events after the war but was shocked when he found a new pair.

Lucius had come in behind him. "I thought you could use a new pair now that you're officially a graduate. They'll come in handy in the future as well."

Harry slipped the fine emerald robes on which were the color of his eyes. "I guess as I become the official Lady Malfoy I'll be expected to hostess some parties."

His husband kissed him. "You've been Lord Harry Potter-Malfoy since we wed but there will yes be some events to attend and perhaps c0-host when we wed."

Harry kissed him for his new robes. "I think I can handle it with you by my side. Thank you for my gift."

Lucius chuckled. "That was necessity. Your gift you should find in the pocket of your robes."

Harry withdrew an envelope and found inside what looked like a letter. "Luc?"

Lucius directed him to open it. "A travel itinerary. A bit of a romantic getaway at the end of August before you start training. A real honeymoon at last."

Harry was touched. "I don't know how romantic it will be with a baby. You know I won't leave her behind that long."

Lucius laughed. "Dobby will of course come with us to take care of Lauren." Lucius said.

Dobby had agreed even after his past with the Malfoys, to serve as the primary house elf to watch over the baby. Harry hadn't liked the idea of any house elf around his baby but he had needed the rest and had finals. Dobby loved Harry enough to ignore his new last name and had readily agreed.

Harry kissed his husband. "Thank you. This is the perfect graduation gift and I'm so happy we're going on a honeymoon but where? No place is listed.

Lucius laughed. "Blanked it out. I want it to be a surprise. You'll see when we leave mid August."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they had done when they were first years and being sorted the graduates walked in together into the Great Hall but this time instead of the house tables and classmates, their families and friends filled chairs. The Weasleys were there for Harry and Hermione. All but Charlie who had given birth to his daughter and Harry's goddaughter Reid Zita Weasley only a few days before.

Harry smiled at Bill who was holding Lauren in his arms. Hermione noticed. "Didn't want your daughter to miss her daddy's big day?"

Harry smiled. "Lucius had actually nearly insisted she be in his arms during the ceremony but I thought it too much for her. Bill compromised for us."

Hermione looked up at the head table. "You know this time last year the war wasn't over and now look at us. You're married with a daughter. Ready for auror training."

"And you're moving to London with Greg and are starting to train as an attorney. Remus and Sev are married and expecting. Draco and Blaise are about to get engaged." Harry added.

Hermione gaped at him. "Engaged?"

Harry laughed and quieted her. "Draco plans on proposing tonight. They were planning on living at Malfoy townhouse while Draco studies with you and Blaise starts at the bank and Draco thought it was time."

They made it to the front where the sorting hat sat but instead of sorting them into houses it began calling out names. There were those missing. The ones who had died honourably in the war were included but those who had been death eaters and those who attacked Harry, were not included.

"Hermione Jane Granger, head girl and top student." Was called and Harry hugged her as she stepped forward to receive her diploma.

Harry waited and then the M's came. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, head boy, top male student and quidditch captain." And Draco walked forward, embraced by his father as he received his diploma.

Then it was his turn. "Harry James Malfoy, Gryffindor prefect and quidditch captain." The last two were limited that year but still included.

Harry walked on to the stage and Minerva smiled as she shook his hand. "Very impressive Harry. I hope you'll consider our offer in three years."

Harry smiled and looking at his husband and his godfather. "I definitely will consider it."

Lucius pulled him into his arms for a long kiss. "Well Mr Malfoy I'm so proud of you and I know our daughter would be too."

They watched as the last were given their diplomas, ending with Blaise but it was Draco who had the best surprise as he dropped to a knee in front of Draco after Minerva, with a glittering ring in hand.

"You mean the world to me Blaise. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please say you'll marry me?" Draco asked.

Blaise was shaking and crying. "Yes." He managed and Draco slipped the ring on and standing pulled him into a long kiss.

Harry and Lucius congratulated Draco and Blaise and when the ceremony ended the Weasleys came to congratulate them. They had a picture taken as a family. Harry with Lauren in his arms, his husband holding him and Draco and their soon to be son in law, Blaise, by their side.

"Pretty unconventional but my family and I'm proud of it." Harry laughed as the picture was done.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Lucius stood one last time looking at the place they called home for the first months of marriage. They had been at the manor at holidays but it would be a change to call it home.

Lucius kissed him. "You know this isn't goodbye to the school. You'll come back and visit and in three years you'll be teaching."

Harry turned to look at him. "Have you been reading crystal balls with Trewlaney or something?"

Lucius laughed."Not if I wanted to know the future. I just know my husband and I know there is no way in three years you're not going to take that job."

Harry laughed. "You know me too well. I think I'd have to love training aurors a hell lot more then I imagine I will, to turn down the job."

Lucius kissed him. "You'll probably have apartments here so you can stay if you had a long day. Maybe Lauren and I'll come and stay from time to time."

"That is a long time away to start planning. How about we worry about the here and now. Like we'll miss our carriage if we don't hurry."

Lucius put an arm around him and they after one final look at the empty apartment headed for the carriage. Harry would have two months to settle into his new home and life as the second Lord Malfoy, a title he hoped no one would actually ever use as he wasn't a fan, before he started work. Well two weeks less as they'd be taking off for a romantic honeymoon.

Authors note" Charlie's daughter's name Reid Zita Weasley

Reid (English) means red headed, I imagine the baby will be a Weasley red head

Zita (Spanish)- means seeker, the position both her daddies played in quidditch


	35. honeymoon

Harry stood with Lucius and Lauren in Heathrow waiting to take the portkey on the first leg of their surprise honeymoon. Draco and Blaise, and Severus and Remus were there to see them off. Severus was now over seven months pregnant with their daughter and enjoying many of the symptoms Harry lived through.

Draco came and hugged Harry and kissed Lauren. "You know you guys could leave her with us. We don't start training until you get back."

Severus snickered. "Don't waist your breath, Remus and I already tried. Used the excuse we need a chance to practice our skills with a baby before ours is born."

Harry looked at his daughter. "A weekend is one thing but she's only two months old. I can't imagine leaving her for a full two weeks."

Lucius agreed. "Either can I and anyways Dobby is coming and will baby-sit all day and evenings as we wish so we can have all the romantic time he want."

Harry turned to Blaise. "Don't go eloping while we're away."

Draco nudged him. "You're really enjoying the stepmother role aren't you Harry? Next thing you know you'll offer to plan it."

Harry smirked. "Hey that's stepdad to you and lay off the jokes or you and Blaise might need to find new digs. Remember you're living in our townhouse."

Blaise laughed. "No worries, we don't plan on eloping. My parents would kill us. My mom wants the big wedding to plan. Watch or she might ask you to help."

Harry looked over at Remus. "Hey I helped plan one wedding and I think everyone would say it was definitely a memorable one."

Remus laughed. "As much as Severus and I loved our wedding cub, I doubt the Zaibinis would be happy to have their son married in a shrieking shack."

Lucius had to agree. "I thin perhaps a bigger version of our wedding, in the gardens of our manor or Blaise's manor might be nice."

Draco grunted. "How about you guys stop planning our wedding and prepare to leave or you're going to miss your portkey."

Severus handed them their bottomless bag. "Where are the three of you off to anyways?"

Harry pointed at his husband. "Ask him. I have been badgering him for information since he gave me the trip at graduation and he refuses to tell me anything."

Lucius kissed him. "I wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you where we were going."

"It would have made it possible to pack. How do I even know you packed what I'll need and what Lauren needs?"

Lucius smirked. "I half dress you most of the time and Lauren needs the same things every where, and besides Dobby helped me with Lauren's things."

Harry looked a bit relieved to hear that. "Good. I don't want to get where ever we're going and find out we have no bottles or diapers for the little one."

"You wanted diapers and bottles? Here I thought you breast fed and Lauren could just go run around bare bum." Lucius tried to sound serious.

Harry didn't think it was funny. "Our daughter is two months and can't run and while men can have babies there has never been found a way for them to breast feed."

Lucius put his hands up in defence. "I promise I was just joking. Like I said Dobby helped. Do you think Dobby would forget any of the essentials?"

Harry relaxed. "Knowing Dobby it's probably a good thing it's a bottomless bag because he probably packed way more then we'll ever need for this trip."

Severus looked down at the time on his pocket watch. "The three of you better get going soon here, or you really will miss it."

Harry gave final hugs to everyone and walked with his husband over to the portkey. He was still apprehensive about not knowing where they were going but he knew in a few moments the familiar tug of the portkey would take them away and he would know.

Just before they left Lucius leaned over to kiss him. "You'll love it, I promise."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius had known Harry had never traveled any where before so he could have chosen any place out of the UK and it would have been special. It should have made it easier but Lucius had taken a long time to plan. He planned on showing his husband the world during their marriage but this was their honeymoon and after waiting for eight months to have it, he wanted it to be special.

He noticed when they arrived Harry's eyes were closed and he was reminded how his husband hated portkeys. "Open your eyes Harry and look around you."

Harry had been expecting another airport since they took a commercial portkey but they were standing on a deserted beach. "Where are we?"

Lucius kissed him. "A private beach in one of the Greek Isles. I had a friend with portkeys alter ours so it would bring us right here so we had no need to apparate."

Harry turned around to see a beautiful white stone house on the beach, much like those you saw in pictures of Greece. "This is amazing. Whose is it?"

Lucius led him towards the door. "Mine. I own some properties around the world, most are old family homes or business but a few for pleasure like this."

The home was nothing like their manor or the townhouse which they hadn't told Draco but they planned on a repeat of Severus and Remus' gift, and giving the townhouse to Blaise and Draco when they wed, officially. This was airy and open with terracotta tile floors and light modern furniture. There was even a pool though they were on the beach.

"And just to prove I kept my word about Lauren." Lucius walked them into a bedroom on the second floor.

Harry gasped. "It is just like her nurseries back home but without the murals. This is amazing Luc."

Lucius reached and put their sleeping daughter down in the cradle. "How about we let Dobby watch over her and we take a walk along the beach and a picnic?"

Harry was about to protest they needed to unpack when Dobby appeared and gave them a basket and took their bag. "Me watch Lauren and unpack for masters."

"You know after eight months of marriage you still some how manage to amaze me Luc." Harry said.

Lucius pulled him into a kiss. "I hope after eight, eighteen or even forty years of marriage I can still surprise and amaze you Harry. I sure plan on trying."

Harry and Lucius took off their shoes and walked barefoot down the beach that afternoon as the tide rushed along their feet. Harry had never been any where so beautiful and though he had seen pictures of Greece, he had never imagined it was like this.

As they later sat down for dinner Lucius poured him a glass of wine. "To eight months of marriage and finally getting a honeymoon." Harry toasted.

"And to dozens of more years of marriage and always keeping our romance alive." Lucius added.

Harry sipped the wine and allowed his husband after dinner to feed him strawberries dipped in chocolate with his head in his lap. "I feel like Ganymede or something."

Lucius smiled. "I'm rubbing off on you aren't I? You have been reading some of my Greek myth books?"

Harry shook his head. "No but you happen to have an extensive art collection and this reminds me of the painting in your den."

Lucius chuckled. "It should. I bought the picture after my first visit to Greece years ago. It reminded me of my vacations here and I fell in love with it."

"Did your wife never think it odd that you bought a painting of two male lovers? Even if such things are common in art." Harry asked.

Lucius kissed him. "You know Narcissa and I were just friends. She was aware of my leanings before we married. She even knew of my male lovers of course."

"She was an amazing woman and mom to Draco. I'm glad we decided to honour her when we named Lauren." Harry said.

"I am too. And not just for Narcissa's sake but for Draco's as well. I know it meant a lot to him."

Harry and Lucius made love that night under the stars and on the beach before back in their bed as well. They were very much still newlyweds in many ways as the first months of their marriage had been spent pregnant. They planned on enjoying this as a real honeymoon.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two weeks in Greece flew by. They did some sight seeing including a yacht trip and some ancient ruins and spent time with Lauren often but they made sure they took advantage of their time alone. Their last night on the island they were having dinner out by the water.

"You know I think we should come here again. I want to see more of the world but I'd definitely not be opposed to coming back."Harry said.

"I'd like that too and just because next time we might do Japan or Egypt, we could always stop on the way back." Lucius offered.

"You know when Lauren is a bit older and we start trying for number two, I could see trying here on this beach." Harry suggested hoping he'd get the hint.

Lucius was always one good for hints. "Well we could always use the practice after all. Practice makes perfect."

Harry laughed as his husband pulled him from the chair and down on the sand. "You better have your wand now though. I have no intentions of baby 2 just yet."

Lucius smirked. "Do you think after two weeks of constant love making I went any where without it? I agree, Lauren is more then enough now."

Harry sighed as his husband started to make love to him. Practice was definitely a good part of having a baby he thought. He knew when he started training even though his training would be little different from classrooms at Hogwarts just harder, they'd definitely have less time. He wanted to take full advantage of his last night of his honeymoon with his husband.


	36. delivery

Harry had a hard time sometimes remembering he had graduated from school. Though auror training usually took five years and included a mix of field and classroom, since he was intending to be a teacher he was fast tracked into a more advanced and spent hours in the classroom.

He was just finishing up an advanced transfiguration lesson when one of the ministry clerks came in. "Mr Malfoy there is an urgent floo call for you."

Harry who had been working on his animagus form and was only in bottoms slipped a shirt on. "I'll be up in a moment."

Very few aurors even senior ones passed the test required to prove they had the skill to be an animagi. He had no idea how the marauders had done it without training while they were in school. He had passed the test and from a form potion found out he'd be an eagle owl if he ever got it under control. Usually it was training meant for under cover work but since he scored top marks he'd been allowed to take it anyways. So far he could sprout a few feathers but was farther then many.

He came into the office and saw his husband's head. "You need to come through to the hospital right away Harry."

Harry's heart dropped. "It's not Lauren is it? Please tell me something isn't wrong with our daughter?"

Lucius laughed. "Did you forget it was almost the end of October and what that means?"

Harry beamed. "Severus is in labour? Oh my Gods, I have one more class to go to though. It's Friday, I have a late class."

His boss came in behind him. "You can be excused for a family reason. I know you have been waiting for the birth of your godchild."

Harry was grateful. "I'll just grab my wand and things so I don't have to come back here before Monday and I'll join you guys at the hospital."

Lucius' head disappeared and after thanking his boss one last time Harry raced down to the classroom where he had left his bag and wand, grabbed them and hurried back to the office. He grabbed some floo powder.

"St Mungo's maternity ward." He shouted as he stepped into the green flames.

When he stepped out he found not only his husband but stepson and future stepson in law. "I haven't missed it have I?"

Lucius pulled him into a kiss. "No. He started pushing only a few minutes ago. Even when she comes it'll be a bit before we're let into the room."

Harry scooped Lauren out of Blaise' arms. "This is so exciting. You know Lauren and this baby and Reid and Victoire will all go to school one day."

Lucius smiled. "But of course they'll be in different houses. You know no child of mine or Sev's will be a lion and all Weasleys are lions."

Harry looked at his daughter. "You forget me and Remus both are their daddies too and we're both former lions. They're just as likely to be lions."

"As long as they're not badgers, I'll be happy." Lucius offered.

Harry and Draco shared a laugh which Harry explained. "When I first met Draco in Madam Malkins he said he'd be a snake but he could only imagine the embarrassment of being a badger. He said basically the same thing you just did."

Harry sat down with Lauren and Lucius turned to his son. "So I guess you guys will be the next ones we visit in here."

Draco stammered and Blaise blushed. "We were thinking about waiting a few years until we finished our training." Blaise explained.

Harry smirked at his husband. "Stop giving them a hard time. They don't even marry for two weeks."

Draco smiled. "You two might have a baby before we do. You are planning on giving Lauren another sister or brother, one closer to her in age?"

Blaise looked at Harry. "Never know we could be pregnant at the same time and your child could be the same age as their niece or nephew."

Harry realized how odd that might sound but he liked it. "So you're the baby carrier are you?"

Blaise smiled towards his fiancé. "Can you imagine a Malfoy pregnant? I don't think either of them could handle it."

Lucius and Draco both tried to look hurt but they both admitted that they weren't so sure themselves they could handle carrying a baby. They were more then happy to have their husbands do it. Though they reminded them the Malfoy crack didn't work as Harry was now a Malfoy and Blaise soon would be.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus and Remus were sitting in bed together with Severus cradling his newborn daughter in his arms. Harry had not until he found out Severus was pregnant ever imagined the man as being pregnant and having a baby but he had to admit he had never seen Severus so happy ever as he held the baby.

Harry went around and hugged Remus and Severus, both who were like surrogate dads. "How is my little sister doing?"

Remus smiled. "Your little sister and goddaughter is healthy and strong like her daddy and her niece in your husband's arms. Would you like to hold her?'

Harry took the tiny bundle and marvelled at her. "Thank God she doesn't have Severus' nose." Was the first comment out of his mouth.

Severus tried to look hurt but he laughed. "I said the same thing. She looks like me other wise even my fingers but Remus' amber eyes and his nose as well."

Draco, Blaise and Lucius all came for a peek. "She is quite the beauty, second only to Lauren I think." Lucius said with a bright smile.

A nurse came into the room. "We have some paper work to finish off for your daughter. Are her chosen godparents here?"

Remus nodded. "My godson and his husband are doing the honours for us. We asked them some time ago."

Harry handed the baby off to Draco so he and Lucius could sign the birth certificate which they noticed still had no name listed. Their second goddaughter, they were soon going to be pros at this.

Lucius looked up. "You guys have to spit it out. What is the little one's name already?"

Severus laughed as he took his daughter into his arms. "Everyone we'd like to introduce you to Phoebe Lila Snape."

"Lila? For mum?" Harry asked.

Remus nodded. "She was best friends to both of us in school and one of the reasons we stayed together, as well as the mother to our beloved honorary son."

Severus explained the rest. "You know from our wedding that the werewolf and shack played a huge part in it as well. Phoebe was the Titan associated with the moon."

Harry loved the name. "It is fitting for her. And I think mum would be as honoured in you naming her Lila as in we giving our daughter a floral name as well."

Severus reluctantly handed his daughter over to Blaise so he could sign the birth certificate with his husband so they could be sent off to the ministry and be made finalized.

"So how long until you two are able to leave here?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately unlike you who lived in the same building with Poppy, we have to wait till Sunday." Severus said.

Because of Severus' older age and concern about damage to his body of years of being a death eater, Poppy had refused to even consider delivering their baby and insisted they use a proper hospital. Male pregnancies were dangerous enough without the other factors.

"Well I don't return to training till Monday so we can be there to see you home as you were with me." Harry offered.

Remus smiled. "We'd like that cub. Though be prepared for more Minerva trying to convince you to take the job."

Harry groaned. "I think I already decided but she knows I have another three years of training first. She's going to have to be patient."

Severus smirked. "Patience was never one of the woman's strong suits and you know it."

Lucius looked at his own daughter. "We should head out and let these three get some alone time. I think our little one could use a sleep."

Draco and Blaise were more then happy to have them stay the weekend, after all it was officially still their home. Harry had stayed a night here or there when training had been a lot and he had not wanted to floo all the way to the manor. He was happy though to be there with his husband and daughter for once.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By Sunday afternoon as they left to accompany Severus and Remus back to school Draco and Blaise were happy to see them go. It was Lucius who had become obsessed with their wedding and he kept dropping hints about grandkids. Harry reminded him constantly his son and Blaise wanted to wait .

As they entered the dungeons and looked around Remy noticed Harry's look. "Miss it a bit don't you?"

Harry shrugged. "Hogwarts was my first real home and was where I spent the first how many months of marriage weeks of my daughter's life."

Severus led them into a warm nursery done all in greens and yellows. He noticed the looks. "I said not black but my daughter didn't need to be in pink either."

Harry laughed. "Don't tell Minerva but I am really excited by the prospect of teaching here in three years and being close to you guys and Phoebe all the time."

Remus kissed his cheek. "If Minerva doesn't give you your own rooms since you won't live here full time, we'll have a guest suite added here."

Harry chuckled. "Again let's not jump ahead here and start planning three years down the line but thank you for the amazing suggestion."

Harry couldn't help but think of those first weeks with Lauren as they put Phoebe down to bed. He loved the manner and his life there, but nostalgia was always nice for a trip down memory lane.

Author note: Phoebe: actually means bright shinning but Phoebe was a daughter of Uranus and Gaia and mother of Leto and grandmother to Artemis and Apollo, Her and her brother Phoebus were the titans associated with the moon (her) and sun (him) before her grandchildren. Phoebe is also a moon of Saturn. Fitting name for a daughter of a werewolf I thought.

Lila: I decided not to go straight for Lily but a slight adaptation. In the books as well as my story Lily was a dear friend to both men and since they both consider Harry their honorary son, it seemed a logical choice.


	37. anniversary

Harry had two weeks off from training at Christmas time and on Christmas morning he was happily sleeping in when he felt something running along his nose, tickling his nostrils. He tried to swat it away several times and he tried to swat it away.

He finally groaned and opened his blurry eyes and his glasses were put on. "What are you doing Luc?"

Lucius leaned down and kissed him on the lips. "Trying to wake my beautiful husband up for Christmas."

Harry groaned. "This is the first day in three months I get to sleep in, our daughter isn't crying and you're waking me? Lauren is too young to want to open gifts."

Lucius smiled. "She might but her big brother and brother in law are downstairs and I thought my husband might like his anniversary gift. But if I'm wrong then..."

Harry cut him off with a passionate kiss. "I think I can wake up for a gift."

Lucius smiled and handed him the rose he had been running under his nose. "Then get up, put on a robe and come downstairs to the parlour."

Harry groaned. "No fair teasing your husband on your anniversary. The least you could do is make it worth my while."

Lucius gently ran a tempting tongue along Harry's lips. "I think that can wait until this evening but I promise you I will make it worth your while."

Harry groaned but he reluctantly slipped from bed and pulled on a silk robe and went through the door into the nursery where he saw his daughter lay awake happily gurgling away as she watched the mobile over head and was playing with her own toes.

He reached down and scooped her up. "Hey princess, Merry first Christmas. Your Papa tells me your big brothers are waiting for us and I'm sure your grandpas too."

Lucius came in. "I can't wait till this time next year when she'd old enough to actually get excited about gifts and opening them."

Harry shook his head and kissed his daughter. "I happen to like this stage. She's only a baby so long." Harry kissed the curls on her six month old head.

Lucius watched his husband change their daughter's diaper. "Well you know when she's past this stage we can try for another one since you like diapers so much."

Harry tossed the dirty diaper balled up in his direction. "I could do without the diapers but you can't tell me you don't love seeing all her changes."

Lucius came over and scooped his daughter up. "That I do. And you're right I am in no rush for her to grow up. It helps she's such a sweet natured little baby though."

As they headed downstairs Harry smiled. "Severus and Remus arrived with Phoebe?"

Lucius nodded. "They have and will spend Christmas lunch with us and tonight we join your family at the Burrow for dinner."

"There is a downside to being married on Christmas day isn't there? We never have any time alone."

Lucius laughed. "I promise this afternoon we'll have some alone time and tonight I have every intention of coming home early and ravishing my husband."

"Dad." A very disgusted Draco came from the parlour they were at the doors of. "Do we need to have a talk about what your son wants to hear or doesn't want to?"

Going into the parlour Lucius shrugged. "Here I thought I only promised no live sex shows with your stepfather."

Severus smirked where he sat with Phoebe. "I'm with my godson on this. I have no desire to heat it either."

Harry took his daughter and happily sat feeding her while he watched the others open their gifts. He had a number from friends and got some new practice robes from Draco and Blaise and he and Lucius got babies first Christmas ornament from Severus and Remus. His husband gave him box seats for the next season of the cannons and a broomstick case.

He whispered in Harry's ear. "Your true gift is coming later I promise."

Harry kissed his husband. "You and our daughter are all the gifts I need."

There were a few groans from their guests as they kissed but it was followed by laughter as well and they were soon joined by the other two couples. Lauren and Phoebe seemed though to be more vocal then Draco in his distaste for his father's public affection and made them known.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius blindfolded Harry after lunch and led him out of the dinning room though he kind of thought that Lucius was leading him in circles to confuse him to where they were going to end up. When Lucius finally removed the blindfold they were in the garden where they were wed but he barely could tell.

"Luc, how did you do all of this? Why did you do all of this?" Harry asked.

"Because I love you and wanted our anniversary to be special. And I had a bit of help." Lucius admitted.

Though there was no tent or covering there was a large circle where there was no snow and when they stepped inside of it, it was warm like summer. Snowflakes were falling over head making them feel like they were in a giant snow globe. There was a picnic basket and blanket laid out in the middle.

"We just had lunch and you want to have a meal with me?" Harry laughed.

Lucius made him sit down and smiled. "Just some wine and desert. Do you remember the last time the two of us took a picnic was?"

Harry smiled. "At the end of our honeymoon when we made love and spent the night under the stars. It's hard to forget a night like that."

Lucius opened the basket. "Good to hear that because I would hope our honeymoon was memorable. I couldn't sneak you off to Greece but I thought I could be close."

Harry realized that as his husband started to unpack the basket the sounds of the ocean filled their little spot and for a moment he could almost imagine they were on the beach where they had their picnic.

Harry looked at what he packed. "That's the same bottle of wine that we drank that day and strawberries dipped in chocolate too? Luc this is amazing."

Lucius smiled. "You told me you felt like Zeus and Ganymede as we ate the strawberries on the beach together. I thought we could have a bit of a replay of it."

Harry looked towards the house. "You do remember we promised our son that we wouldn't give him any public sex shows?"

Lucius handed him some wine. "Yes. I was thinking we could wait until after dinner when we're in our room for that part, but we could do what led up to it."

Harry sipped the wine. "You know I have to be one of the luckiest men alive. I definitely married one of the most romantic men out there."

Lucius took out a small box from his pocket and handed it to Harry. "One more surprise."

Harry took the box and looked up at him. "I thought this was my surprise for our anniversary Luc."

Lucius kissed him. "I promised you when I woke you this morning that I'd have a gift for you and I don't make empty promises."

Harry took a small gift from his robes. "Probably not as special as this but I thought perhaps you'd like it."

Harry opened his gift and found a beautiful ring inside of it. It was a band with four stones on it. He realized with shock but a smile that they were the birthstones of him and Lucius as well as Draco and Lauren. Draco and Lauren had the same stone actually as Draco was born at the end of June.

Harry wore his family rings and two wedding bands on one hand so Luc put it on his other hand. "It's called a family ring. Room to add when we have more kids."

Harry was touched. "Thank you Luc. I feel a bit guilty about my gift. Yours is so much more special then mine."

Luc opened his gift and found a beautiful leather bound book but realized it was an album and inside were wizard photos. It was a family album. The first they had. An ultrasound picture of Lauren started it but there was their wedding photos, the picture of them with Draco and Blaise at grad, pictures with their daughter and them. Lucius was so touched at how often Draco was included in the pages. He was reminded again just how much his husband considered Draco family even though they were the same age. He had been right he realized to include Draco's stone on the ring.

Lucius pulled him in to a kiss. "This is incredible Harry. I have never had an album like this before. It means the world to me. Thank you."

Harry pointed at the last photo which was Draco and Blaise's wedding and had Severus, Remus and Phoebe too. "Our family, our entire family. Our sons and daughter, my dads and niece."

Luc realized more and more why he loved his husband. "You amaze me Harry so much more with every passing day."

Harry soon found himself with his head in his husband's lap like in Greece as he was fed the chocolate covered strawberries though he got to trade places too. They had to wait until after Christmas dinner but they definitely planned on escaping the Burrow as soon as they possibly could.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco and Blaise joined them coming to the Burrow and Harry was happy to find Hermione and Greg had also been invited. The walls from the kitchen and the sitting room were magically brought down for the night to accommodate so many guests but Molly had been insistent they could host the dinner. Molly had gone all out and even after the huge lunch they had at home Harry and Lucius filled up again.

After dinner they were all in the nearly restored living room when Hermione asked for everyone's attention. "I and Greg had something we wanted to say."

Greg nodded. "Well first we wanted to thank everyone for inviting us and making us a part of the family event. And we wanted to share some amazing news."

"Greg presented me with a ring this morning and asked me to marry him and I said yes." Hermione said showing off a diamond on her hand.

Harry was the first to reach them and pulled her into a hug. "Hermione, I'm so happy for you guys." Turning to Greg he hugged him. "You better be good to her."

Greg clapped him on the back. "I promise I won't hurt her. I think Viktor would still come back and have my head if I tried anything."

Harry turned to Hermione as Draco was hugging Greg. "How is Viktor these days?"

Hermione smiled. "Still playing in Scotland. We had lunch with him last week. He's seeing a nice young quidditch healer. We're still really good friends."

Greg kissed Hermione on the cheek. "He said he'd even come to the wedding if I ever came around to proposing."

Harry and Lucius stayed a bit longer then they had originally planned to do as they were soon toasting the wedding news. The couple planned on being married during the summer when they both had time off from work. Hermione asked Harry to stand for her and he had readily agreed. As happy as Harry was for Hermione he was happy to finally sneak away, Draco taking his sister for them as he knew they wanted a romantic night for their anniversary.


	38. ceremony

Harry was smiling. It was not every day he was asked to be a male maid of honour in a wedding. Hermione and Greg were going for an interesting mix of muggle and wizard traditions for their wedding. Though Greg came from an old wizarding family, they were quite fond of their soon to be daughter in law. They were having a dinner the night before the wedding as a rehearsal dinner and Harry smiled when he found out it was being held in muggle London.

Lucius looked at him. "Are you sure that I look okay?"

Harry laughed and tugged him into a kiss. "Luc this is not the first time you have worn jeans and sneakers. You do all of the time when we're at home."

Lucius nodded. "But I would never go into public like this. Only kids and teenagers do and never to a formal event. Are you really sure this is okay?"

Harry kissed him. "You look amazingly handsome and my only worry is that all the women and gay men in the restaurant are going to have their eyes on you."

Lucius broke into a smile. "Don't worry the only man that I want looking at me is the amazing one looking at me right now."

Harry pulled away. "I need to go and make sure that Lauren's diaper bag and over night bag are ready. Molly is taking her after dinner."

Lucius followed him into their daughter's nursery. "Are you sure Molly doesn't mind taking her over night? I mean she is taking Phoebe as well."

Harry nodded. "You know she would be insulted to hear you insinuate she can't handle two infants. Besides Lauren is over a year and not a handful any more."

"Well Greg is happy that we and Draco and Severus and Remus are all coming. I know Blaise is a bit disappointed he can't come." Lucius said.

"Our son in law is over eight months pregnant with our first grandchild. I don't think a bachelor party is up his alley right now." Harry pointed out.

"You do realize that you're only nineteen and you're about to be called Grandpa Harry?" Lucius asked.

Harry nudged him in the ribs. "I will be in my twenties before our grandson can actually speak that much but yes it does seem with an infant, being a granddad is odd."

Lucius lifted his daughter up. "Hard to believe this little one is fourteen months old isn't it? Already walking and ready to start talking soon."

Harry reached over and kissed his daughter. "I was thinking maybe we can consider baby two soon. My training is all classroom really, no risk there."

Lucius liked the sound of that. "I would like Lauren and our next child to be close to each other in age so they can play with each other and grow up together."

As they headed out to apparate to the alley near the restaurant Harry pointed out. "Our daughter and grandson can play together if things don't work out."

Harry loved the look on his husband's face when they apparated away though he had to admit the thought seemed as odd to Harry as to his husband. When they entered the restaurant all thought of a second child slipped from their mind and the wedding became their main focus here. Their grandson was on their mind for though Blaise would not attend the bachelor party later, he was at the dinner as were most of the Weasleys except the grandkids. Harry had never met the Goyle family or any of Hermione's muggle relatives but her parents so it was a wonderful evening getting to know each other.

Mrs Goyle and Granger both seemed to hit it off and were chatting about grandchildren with Molly when Harry came over. "Can I join you ladies?"

Mrs Granger looked up. "Well I usually would say yes but how could a talk of grandchildren interest a young father like yourself? Lauren is what, one?"

Harry looked at his daughter but then pointed at Blaise. "But my stepson in law is expecting their first and going to make me Grandpa Harry in a month."

Hermione's mom smiled. "Well then I guess you can join in the conversation well enough. I must say you look quite young to have a son that old."

Lucius was a bit surprised to find Harry talking about grandchildren and kids with them but he laughed remembering their earlier talk. Hermione though heard the talk and anxious to get her mother's mind away from future grandchildren right away, she called everyone to the table for dinner. Her and Greg had no intention of having kids in the next year or two.

As they sat down Hermione nudged him. "Stop giving mum and Mrs Goyle ideas. Just because you're a happy daddy and soon to be grandpa, doesn't mean I should."

Harry laughed. "I promise. No more trying to give your mother any support in her want for grandkids. I know you want to wait until your training is over."

Though Greg made decent money and the Goyle's were giving them their home for a wedding gift so they didn't have a mortgage to worry about, Hermione wanted to wait until she finished training and was making better money herself before they added to the family. Her and Greg had adamantly refused any monetary support from his parents other then their wedding gift. Greg would be rich when his parents died but for now they wanted to do it on their own.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lauren sent off with her grandmother and Blaise home as well, Draco, Harry and Lucius joined Greg in heading off to the bar where the other guests of the bachelor party would be waiting for them. Severus and Remus were there as well as a number of the Slytherin friends from school and a few of Greg's co-workers as well.

Draco clapped Greg on the back. "So any cold feet yet about the marriage?"

Greg laughed. "Cold feet? I have been trying to convince Hermione to marry me sooner. She was the one who wanted to wait until August."

"She had the month off for the wedding and your honeymoon." Harry reminded Greg.

Greg nodded. "I know and the only reason I was anxious to push it up was because our mothers were driving us insane with wedding plans."

Draco shot a look at Harry. "Some how my stepmother over there was as bad as any mother in trying to help us plan our perfect wedding."

Harry threw a cocktail napkin at him. "How many times do I have to tell you to lay off the stepmom comments? I will get your dad to disown you if you don't."

Draco smirked. "Okay but you know that when our son is born he is going to insist on calling you Grandpa."

Harry shrugged. "My grandson is welcome to call me what ever he chooses too. I think I'll just be the best looking grandpa on the planet, well youngest maybe."

Greg snorted. "Hermione told me you were giving our moms some ideas about grandchildren. I second her thoughts. If you say another word, you're toast."

Lucius came to his defence. "My husband just has babies on the mind between his own grandson on the way and our talk about having baby number two soon."

Draco turned to his dad. "Already talking about giving me and Lauren another sister or brother are you? That's cool."

Viktor who had been listening laughed. "Come on have I been invited to the bachelor or bachelorette party? I'd have joined Mione if I knew you'd talk babies."

A few of the others voiced their agreement with Viktor and soon they were ordering drinks and while the talks remained on women and love, they left the child talk and the married men shared advice on being a husband and the single men made the usual jokes about the ball and chain.

Harry looked at Greg a while later. "You might want to take it easy on the beer over there. You're bride won't be happy if you have a hang over tomorrow."

Severus laughed and handed Greg a bottle. "An early wedding gift from me. A hang over potion for you and every member of the wedding party."

Harry turned to his honorary dad. "I would ask if you had done that for my husband on the eve of our wedding but I guess he never had a bachelor party."

"Hey I knew about the wedding, whose to say I didn't have one? You know male strippers and all." Lucius teased him.

Harry clamped down on his husband's earlobe. "You better hope you're joking if you ever want in my bed again to make Lauren a little sister or brother."

Lucius ignored the groans from his son and kissed his husband. "I promise no bachelor parties before we wed. Only one naked man I want to see and he is here."

The party went on well past midnight and when Harry and Lucius got home that night they both knew they'd be in need of the hang over potion that Harry had been given from Severus who had been nice enough to supply the maid of honour with a double dose of the potion.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione and Greg had decided to get married at Goyle manor as it had a beautiful gothic library which Hermione was in love with. Most people chose gardens or when a muggle, a church or something. Hermione though loved the library and it was large enough with the furniture moved to stand all of the guests and had a spiral staircase from the upper floor from which Hermione could make her entrance.

Harry walked into the bedroom where she was getting ready and smiled. "You look so beautiful Hermione. You're going to take your husband's breath away."

Hermione turned around. "I know witches usually wear dress robes but I always wanted to wear my mother's wedding dress when I finally got married."

She looked so beautiful in a sleeveless traditional gown and veil. "Mione you are going to start a new trend with witches. I think you made the right choice here."

Hermione laughed. "You know my relatives are convinced that me having a male maid of honour must be some odd wizard custom of some kind."

Harry shrugged. "It isn't that odd in the muggle world either is it? I thought gay male best friends were a common theme now days in marriages."

Hermione agreed. "But my family isn't around many gay people, remember not common in the muggle world. They're still dealing with pregnant men."

Harry remembered how a few had reacted to Blaise's growing belly during rehearsal. "I remember having to hide my bump with glamour when in muggle London."

Hermione came over and hugged him. "Thank you for being my maid of honour no matter how odd. I mean I love Luna and my cousin Annie but you're my closest."

Unlike a wizard ceremony where you usually only had one witness Hermione had wanted some muggle tradition and as well as her maid of honour she had two bridesmaids in the form of Luna and her cousin. Draco, Blaise and Pansy were doing Greg the honours. Greg decided if Hermione could have a male maid of honour then he could have a female groomsman though Draco was his best man.

Michael Granger came in for his daughter and soon Harry, Luna and Annie were leading the way into the library. As he watched Hermione and Greg making their vows he had never seen either Hermione or Greg as happy as they were.

Harry smiled when it was his turn and he handed the ring to Greg. "Take this ring and take my best friend Hermione as your wife until death part you."

After the last of the vows Greg pulled Hermione into a kiss and the minister announced. "May I present to everyone Mr and Mrs Greg and Hermione Goyle."

A reception was held in the combined dinning room and parlour which opened into each other though all the doors into the gardens were open and people started spilling into them. It was a simple event with a mix of muggle and wizard food and a beautiful ten tier wedding cake that amazed Hermione. Harry and Lucius stood wrapped in each other's arms thinking about their own wedding and plans for baby two as the couple took off for their honeymoon in the US for two weeks.


	39. grandpas

Harry was called out of training again but at least the last class of his day on Friday to go to the hospital. This time he knew without a doubt what it was. He had been an old hen Draco told him. They really thought he was the grandmother of the baby. Even if both his son and son in law were older then him, it was still his grandson.

When he got to the waiting room his husband looked anxious. "Thank Merlin you're here Harry."

Harry was suddenly worried. "It's not going well? There are complications? What is happening?"

Severus came up. "None of the above. I think the prospect of being a grandfather has just hit your husband and terrified him."

Harry laughed. "I'm the one who is younger then my grandson's fathers. You should be the one panicking about a new baby at your age."

Lucius stopped pacing. "You're not pregnant already are you? I mean you didn't have trouble conceiving before but..."

Harry cut him off with a kiss. "Stop having a panic attack before I have to call a doctor for you having a heart attack. Only one new baby in our immediate future."

Lucius laughed. "Okay so I'm a bit psycho right now. I just want to know when the baby is born and go in and see our beautiful little grandson."

Harry looked at the others. "Do we know how long this might take?"

Remus laughed. "He only went into labour about an hour ago and no sign of a canal. At this rate your husband will wear a hole in the floor before it is born."

Harry pulled his husband into a chair. "You know this is going to take a while so stop driving everyone nuts. Where is our daughter by the way?"

Lucius looked up. "Our daughter? Don't you have her?"

Harry nudged him sharply in the ribs. "Don't think I wont hex you old man. If you want to see your grandson, tell me where my daughter is."

He laughed. "Greg and Hermione have her. They thought they could use some time with her."

Harry smiled. "Sounds like those two may have changed their minds about having a baby soon after all."

His husband smirked. "Hermione told me to tell you her offer to baby-sit is in no means to be misconstrued as her being ready for one of her own."

Harry shrugged. "Bound to happen soon. I mean Luna and Neville are pregnant and Blaise is giving birth and you and I are planning on number two."

Severus shot a look. "Well don't go planning any more for us thank you. Phoebe is more then enough right now."

Harry smiled. "You two might have to have more. You're going to be old and senile by the time your grandfathers."

"Hey cub I thought we already were. Or have you decided to strip us of our grandparent duties to Lauren already?" Remus reminded him.

Harry gave him that. "And I guess since Draco's your godson Severus, this is sort of your grand godson who is being born here."

Severus smirked. "I prefer the title Uncle." But when Harry shot him a look. "But when Lauren and this one are old enough grandpa will do just as well."

Harry looked over at the men."Is this the night of absentee fatherism or something? Where is Phoebe?"

Remus smirked. "We knew we might be hear for hours and we had the teachers at school competing for the honour of who could baby-sit her."

Lucius noticed how drained his husband was finally. "You had your animagi training didn't you?"

Harry nodded. "I can almost get the full body of my owl but in human size and real legs. No flying as you can guess."

"Why don't we go down to the cafeteria and get some coffee and something to eat as this might be a while."Lucius suggested.

Harry readily agreed as he was exhausted and they hit the gift shop for a teddy bear on the way back, bring some drinks and food for the other two before settling back down for the wait.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Just before 10 the proud grandfathers and godfathers were ushered into the hospital room where Draco and Blaise sat together on the bed, Blase exhausted but a look of sheer delight on his face as he held his son. Blaise's parents unfortunately were away on business as the baby wasn't due for three days. They were back tomorrow.

Draco motioned them to come over. "Come and meet your new grandson."

Lucius was handed the baby and Harry smiled as his husband's eyes just lit up. "Draco he looks like you and Lauren when you were born. But with Blaise's chin."

Harry looked at the baby and he saw it too though Lauren and her nephew had different eyes of course. "He's quite a looker but he is a Malfoy after all."

Severus laughed. "So have you two come up with godparents and a name for this little one yet?"

Draco nodded. "The paper work can't be filled out right now as we plan on asking Greg and Hermione to be godparents since you guys all have roles already."

Harry took his turn with his grandson. Merlin did it sound odd even now to him. It would seem even odder when the baby started talking and called him Grandpa but some how he liked the idea of that.

"Put your son's grandpas, all of us, out of our misery. We need a name." Harry asked.

Draco smiled. "The little prince there is now Justin Casper Malfoy."

"What no family names?" Lucius asked,

Blaise and Draco shared a smile and a laugh. "We thought you might say that but we remind you that you chose new untraditional names for Lauren."

Harry kissed his husband. "I'm sure if they have another baby they'll consider a family name, perhaps even Lucius to satisfy the grandfather."

Blaise agreed. "We decided our first would have a name all of their own but we do plan on another one or two and I promise some good old traditional names for one."

Lucius took that. "I can handle that I guess and the name that you have given our grandson is quite a beautiful name I must admit."

Harry was stifling back a yawn as he handed the baby back. "You three could probably use some time to bond alone."

Draco laughed. "Harry I know we just made you a grandfather but you're still nineteen. Don't go growing old on us."

Lucius helped him. "Harry was in the gym for self defence by 6 this morning and came straight from work. I remind you it's nearly 11pm now."

Draco looked up at the clock. "Sorry Harry time flies by when you're having a baby."

Blaise shared a look with Severus and Harry. "Not when you're the one pushing it out. But I agree with Harry, I'd like to be alone with my husband and baby."

They all bent down and kissed the baby and hugged the new daddies and headed home. As excited as Harry was to meet his grandson he'd be happy to return in the morning after he actually slept.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry woke up in the morning to his husband's warm lips on his. Lucius was going to pull away but Harry drew him back down. After a few moments they came up for air.

"I could get used to waking up like that."Harry said.

"Good because I have plans on doing it more often. But you need to open you're eyes as there are a few more surprises." Lucius prodded him.

Harry opened his eyes and saw a tray. "You brought me breakfast in bed? What is the occasion?"

Lucius brought the tray up. "It's not every weekend a couple becomes grandparents for the first time."

When Harry unveiled the food he was shocked to find a ring box. He picked it up and looked inside and turned to his husband in surprise. Lucius took the ring and slid it into place next to Harry's family ring. Unlike his wedding and engagement rings which remained two, these two merged.

"I thought it was time to add one for our grandson and son in law. I thought as we and Draco plan to add, you might need a wider band." Lucius explain.

Harry looked at the band which now held an emerald for Lucius born in May; a ruby for Harry in July and two moonstones for Lauren and Draco but the new band had a sapphire for Justin for September and an amethyst for Blaise in February.

"I know the rings usually only have spouses and children but I thought you'd approve of adding our son in law and grandchildren."

Harry kissed his husband. "I do. Our ring wouldn't be complete without Blaise and Justin. This means the world to me.

Author note: so I decided that I'd take inspiration from the careers of Draco and Blaise mentioned in graduation, for their son.

Justin (English) means just or fair, Draco like Hermione is studying to be an attorney, Caspar (German) means treasurer and Blaise works for Gringotts


	40. getaway

For Harry and Lucius baby number two didn't seem to come as easy as Lauren had. They had been trying for months and no sign of pregnancy. Lucius knew his husband was starting to get frustrated. He decided maybe sometime away was needed.

He walked into his grandson's nursery to find Blaise and Draco who were with three month old Justin. "Hey dad." Draco said and came to hug him.

Blaise was busy burping Justin in the rocking chair so he just smiled. "Hey dad. What can we do for you?"

"I was wondering if you guys could help me with a Christmas idea for my husband." Lucius explained.

Draco smiled. "Your anniversary. Are you planning on taking your husband away for a romantic trip?"

Lucius nodded. "Not until Boxing Day. Harry has two weeks off from training and I'd like to take him away for our anniversary but also to..."

Draco knew why his dad trailed off. "To get him to relax enough that the two of you might get him pregnant? You can say it to me dad."

Lucius smirked. "I was slightly worried since you have threatened to hex me if I talk about my sex life with you."

Blaise spoke. "Telling us about our future brother or sister is different we promise. And we agree, you and Harry need some time away to relax and try."

"We had such an easy time with Lauren and now we've been trying since before Justin was born and have had no luck." Lucius confided.

"You two weren't trying. You were shagging in showers and by the lake. You were acting like school boys which only one of you were." Draco reminded him.

"So you think I have the right idea taking him away and just trying to relax and not think about it?" Lucius still was unsure.

Draco took his son up and went to change him. "Yes. Take Harry away and sweep him off his feet. Don't think about babies. Just have fun."

Lucius took a deep breath. "Talking about babies I was wondering if you two would take Lauren. If you won't we'll leave her with Severus and Remus."

Blaise stopped him. "We'd love to take her. We offered to take her when you took your honeymoon remember?"

"Yes but now you have a three month old to worry about." Lucius pointed out.

"And Lauren is not an infant any more dad. Plus you know Molly, and Severus and Remus, even Hermione and Greg will want to help out." Draco assured him.

"I promise we won't leave until after Christmas. Neither Harry nor I want to miss our grandson's first Christmas. And it will be Lauren's first memorable one."

"So any good ideas on where you're going to take him?" Draco asked.

Lucius nodded. "Already took him to Greece and want to take him some where new and different. He has seen very little outside the UK."

"Not going to give us any hints at all? Come on dad." Draco asked.

Lucius shook his head. "You two are horrible at keeping secrets from my husband and I don't want him knowing until I give him his gift."

Draco handed the baby to his dad. "Not even to your grandson, you won't tell?"

Lucius kissed the baby as he rocked him in his arms. "My grandson maybe but not when his daddies are around or in a room with a monitoring spell."

Blaise laughed as he looked at the baby monitor. "Sorry Draco. I guess that you should have known he'd not have fallen for that."

Draco shrugged. "Well I know Harry will be excited to have a vacation with you and I for one think you'll have a belated Christmas gift from it."

"I hope so too. I can be patient but I know Harry is starting to really feel frustrated by this. He really wants a little boy." Lucius admitted.

Draco smiled at his own son. "I can understand that. A stepson and grandson aren't the same but I'm sure he'd be just as happy with another little girl."

Lucius agreed. Fatherhood agreed with his husband. Harry lit up when ever he saw Lauren or his grandson. Harry had only one year left of training and with most of his next year classes being leadership classes and not physical, a pregnancy would be no problem at all for them. He wanted this as bad as Harry did.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Christmas morning found Lucius opening most of his husband's gifts for him as Harry had commandeered their grandson and was alternating between feeding Justin his morning bottle and watching as his daughter enjoyed her first real Christmas and tore with absolute glee into the mountain of gifts under the tree.

Blaise looked over and noticed the bottle was done. "I'll take him if you want and burp him."

Harry shook his head and adjusted the baby. "Let the grandpa do his work. Hopefully it will be good practice again for when our next little one comes."

Draco saw the sadness in his stepfather's eyes and nudged his dad and whispered. "I think when he finishes burping Justin, you might want to give him his surprise."

Lucius agreed and when Blaise had his son back Lucius handed his husband a gift. "One last special gift for my amazing husband. An anniversary present of sorts."

Harry smiled and opened the small gift bag and looked at what he took out. "Luc, I think you have got my gift switched with our daughter's."

Lucius laughed and sat down next to him. "No. That is your gift Harry. What do you see?"

Harry was holding a stuffed animal in his hands. "I see a stuffed monkey with some kind of pendent around his neck."

Lucius kissed him. "The pendent is a portkey Harry. I had a private one set up so we won't need Heathrow tomorrow."

Harry looked in surprise. "A portkey? We're going away on a vacation some where?"

Lucius nodded. "The destination is a secret but the monkey is a clue for you. I thought we could use a week to have some fun and relax."

Harry kissed him. "Be like when we first started dating and were giving public sex shows like our son calls them."

Lucius smiled. "That is what he said. I thought maybe we've been trying to hard. A bit of wild fun and passion might just be what we need."

Harry ignored the groans from their sons. "I think your suggestion has a lot of merit. I think I could be persuaded to be whisked away for a holiday."

"I was going to take us today as it is our anniversary today and make it special, but I knew you'd not want to miss Justin's first Christmas or Lauren's gifts."

Harry looked at their daughter. "What are we doing with our own little monkey over there? I have a feeling she's not joining our wild adventure."

Blaise spoke up. "We're keeping her though we promised dad if we needed help we'd call upon her grandpas or on Molly for some help with her."

Harry looked at his daughter. "I must say on our honeymoon I wouldn't have parted with her but I think I can leave her for a week with you two."

Lucius pulled him into a hug. "Sorry today isn't more then family Christmas dinner, no surprise picnic planned this year. But the trip I hope will do."

Harry kissed him. "You were right, I would not have missed today for Justin and Lauren for anything. I'm happy to wait till tomorrow to celebrate."

Draco smiled at his husband. "I guess we were smarter to marry not on a holiday. No conflicts over when we can celebrate."

Harry scooped his daughter into his arms when she came to them and sat curled up on the sofa with his husband and daughter. His eyes drifted to his son and son in law and grandson. The most unconventional and odd family he knew and growing in oddity but he'd have it no other way.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was standing with his husband and daughter in the foyer of the manor. Draco was trying to coax his sister from Harry's arms but Harry was still slightly worried about leaving her.

"You know the two of us do know how to look after a baby? We have taken care of her before and Justin is healthy." Draco tried.

"And it's not the first time you have left Lauren before." Blaise reminded him.

"It's the first time I have left her for an entire week and gone to some distant place." Harry pointed out.

"Harry you know Lauren is safe with her big brothers and all the family who will be around." Lucius gently reminded him.

"I know but I'm going to miss her. Aren't you even going to miss our daughter?"

"I am going to miss her, you know I am. But she'll be fine and you and I need this. We need a romantic getaway just the two of us." Lucius reminded him.

Harry smiled and handed his daughter over finally. "I know and I'm looking forward to this too. Now let's go before I change my mind again."

Lucius kissed his daughter and grandson and taking their bag he and Harry grabbed a hold of the stuffed monkey and soon they felt the familiar tug of the portkey as they were transported to their destination.

Lucius smiled at the awed expression on his husband's face. "Welcome to..."


	41. safari

Lucius smiled at the awed expression on his husband's face. "Welcome to Kenya."

Harry looked around stunned. "You brought me to a game preserve in Africa?"

Lucius kissed him. "I thought if we needed a bit of encouragement to be wild and care free, maybe seeing some monkeys and lions, and wild beasts might help."

Harry laughed but he tugged his husband closer. "Hmmm, I do think you have a good idea there. The little stuffed monkey should have clued me in."

A huge colonial lodge with verandas along the top floor and a restaurant that was on a veranda that over looked the river where they could see hippos swimming already. Harry was amazed before they even got inside.

The desk clerk smiled at them. "I understand you two gentleman are on your honeymoon. We have the honeymoon suite set up and ready to go for your stay."

Harry looked at his husband as the man turned away. "Our honeymoon?"

Lucius kissed him. "I plan on taking advantage of you like we were newlyweds, and anyways this is the first time we've gotten away at our anniversary."

The man turned back with the key. "Well there is definitely no doubt you two are newlyweds. If you ever venture out from your room there are plenty of activities."

Lucius smiled and took the key. "My husband here has never seen much of the world so I think we'll have to venture from the suite once and a while."

As they went to the elevator Harry smiled. "This is a muggle resort isn't it? How did you explain the fact that we arrived in here without any transport at all?"

Lucius pushed the button. "A little charm on the airport shuttle driver. The man is convinced he picked us up at the airport in Nairobi this morning."

They opened the door and Harry looked into the suite. The rooms consisted of a sitting room and a bedroom and bathroom and were absolutely beautiful with vaulted ceilings with exposed beams, hard wood floors and beautiful colonial furniture but African art on the walls. There were vases of fresh flowers and they found in the bedroom a bottle of wine in a bucket of ice and there was fresh fruit to be dipped in chocolate as well.

Lucius smiled. "I was told there was a honeymoon package. I had no idea what muggles would consider a romantic honeymoon but I signed up for it."

Harry saw flower petals on the ground and noticed the bathroom where there were candles set and ready to be lit by a Jacuzzi tub. "I think I like it."

Lucius smiled and pointed to the veranda. "There is privacy screens on our veranda so only the hippos could see us if we wanted to make use of it."

Harry looked over at the bathroom. "I for one think I'm already hot and sweaty and would like a nice long Jacuzzi bath to get all clean."

Lucius grabbed the wine bottle and pulled his husband towards the bathroom. "I think I like the sounds of that if I get to wash my husband's back."

Harry bit his husband's earlobe and ran his hands down to unbutton his shirt. "I had a bit more in mind then my back."

Lucius waved the wand to fill the Jacuzzi with water and they slipped out of their clothes and into the water. Harry thought the bubbles of the Jacuzzi tub were definitely more enticing that the showers in the quidditch locker room though perhaps not as exciting.

His husband poured them both a glass of wine. "To toast our honeymoon and some good clean fun as newlyweds."

Harry smiled and clinked their glasses. "Hopefully not to clean but I'll toast to that."

Downing his glass of wine Lucius picked up the cloth and decided to make his husband nice and clean. By the time his husband's hands had gone from his neck and behind his ears and along his chest where they had played with Harry's nipples making them nice and hard, Harry was growing nice and hard. Lucius ran his hand teasingly along Harry's penis eliciting deep moans but he removed his hand.

"Your turn to make me nice and clean." Lucius whispered.

"No fair, you tease." Harry responded

Harry groaned wanting him to continue but Harry took the cloth and repaid his husband in return. By the time he had got to his penis though Lucius decided bath time was over and he wanted to make them all nice and dirty again. Free of the tub they made good use of the king sized bed for the first of many, many times.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They did keep to their word that they took advantage of the rest of the resort including taking a safari the next afternoon. Harry had an interest in seeing the wild life and Lucius decided it might give them some happy inspiration for the night.

Alone in the back of the jeep his husband's hand sought his penis under his pants. "Getting in the mood are we for tonight?"

Harry pressed up against his husband's arm. "You know those baboons back there made me quite horny. I wish I could sit in your lap right now."

Lucius nibbled on his ear. "Don't worry we'll have dinner alone on our veranda tonight and you can sit all you want on my lap. Make you beat your chest like an ape."

Harry smiled. "Maybe we should ask the warden to find us some lions. Should see how lions act in the wild."

Lucius snaked his tongue into his husband's mouth. "I think I already know, my little lion but you're suggestion definitely has some merit to it."

Harry noticed a few of the people in the jeep ahead of them had turned slightly. "I think we have a bit of an audience back here." He whispered.

Lucius shrugged. "Don't worry they know we're honeymooners. They'd expect nothing less of us."

Harry smiled. "You know muggles are even more sticklers for public decency my husband. You recall Hermione and our son's reactions."

Lucius laughed. "I wasn't planning on taking you here in the back of the jeep though you're the one who was mentioning sitting in my lap."

Harry turned and nibbled on his husband's ear this time. "I for one hope that we see some lions and get back soon because I might do it, audience or not."

Lucius smiled and pointed out the window. "Well then you have your wish for there are some lions for us right there. Majestic though I like my lion better."

Harry looked at the driver. "Now if we could just convince the warden up there that we don't need to do the last hour of our trip."

Lucius chuckled and making sure no one was looking pulled out his wand. "What ever my husband wants, my husband can have on this honeymoon.'

The ranger turned around. "It looks as if the weather is turning bad. Unfortunately we're going to have to turn this jeep around and head back home."

Harry whispered to his husband. "You know they're going to think it odd back at the hotel if there is no bad weather."

Lucius shook his head. "I think we have been in the muggle world too long if you really think my dear husband that I could not take care of that as well."

As the weather started coming down Harry reminded him. "Don't make it to bad, don't forget the rainy reason doesn't start here in Africa for a few weeks."

"I guess it is a good thing that one of us listened to that boring orientation we went to this morning before we left." Lucius toned down the weather.

"It wasn't that boring and if someone wasn't more interested in getting in my pants, he might have learned something." Harry chastised his husband.

"I thought you liked me being in your pants and I for one would rather get back in them then listen to the ranger any more."

Harry agreed readily really and while he had enjoyed seeing all of the animals on the game preserve, the big five as well as others, he was more then happy to get back to their suite and allow his husband to ravish his body in the bed, or after a private dinner on their veranda, to play ape in my lap, as they watched the sunset.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week of passionate love making intertwined with going out riding and on another safari, swimming in the pool and a day at the spa at the resort where they had massages, they returned back to London feeling far more relaxed. They knew if they weren't already pregnant, they'd relax enough to get there.

Harry had loved his vacation but when he got home and Lauren squealed "Daddy." He was more then ready to be back.

Harry scooped his daughter up into his arms and kissed her curls. "You little princess I have missed more then life itself. Did you have fun with your brothers?"

Draco came in with Justin in his arms. "She has been quite the well behaved little angel. I'm surprised, considering her daddy."

Harry laughed. "Well I hope you have the same luck with your son over their. If he takes after you, my grandson is going to be a real little handful."

Blaise came to his husband's rescue. "So did you guys enjoy your vacation? Lucius refused to tell us where he was whisking you away to."

"Because he knows I can get anything out of you. He took me to this muggle resort in Kenya. And it definitely worked the magic I think." Harry smiled.

Lucius kissed his husband. "I think we had a bit of inspiration from the monkeys and lions to help us out."

Draco groaned. "Dad I told you I didn't mind you telling me you were trying for a baby but I don't want to know how wild your sex was."

Harry hugged his sons. "Well then maybe we should take Lauren home and we can relive our exciting vacation in privacy. Thanks for taking care of her."

Lucius was happy to get his husband home and while it was earlier in the day and it took some time for Lauren to go down for the night, Harry and Lucius definitely enjoyed reliving their wild African safari honeymoon.


	42. hearts

It was Valentine's Day but unfortunately Harry was busy with classes all day. It was a Friday so his husband had promised they'd have a romantic night the next day which Harry knew all too well his husband meant it.

Harry was working on his animagi form his last class of the day. He was a full fledged owl but his flying still needed work. "Good job Harry." Tonks called.

Harry transformed back from his form but he felt his legs give out under him and Tonks gratefully caught him. "I guess that I over did this a bit."

Tonks looked at him and handed him some water. "Harry I haven't ever seen you pass out before in practice even after longer days then this. This was easy."

Harry tried to get back to his feet but his knees were weak. "Tonks, do you think you could take me to the hospital? I think something might be wrong."

Tonks nodded and grabbing their things she lead Harry out of the practice room and led him to the nearest floo. By the time Harry got through the floo network though his knees were giving out again and he was even greener then he had been before.

Tonks called out. "Can I get a healer over here please? He nearly collapsed twice now."

A nurse came over with a wheelchair and made Harry sit down. "Are you his wife?"

Tonks laughed. "No his wife is a very aristocratic looking blond haired male. I will go and find him if Harry needs him."

Harry took her hand. "Can you stay with me first Tonks? You can call my husband and my dads if there is something to worry about."

Tonks agreed and accompanied Harry into a room where he had his clothes transfigured into one of the hospital gowns and he was made to lie down on the examining table as the doctor was brought in.

Tonks sat down next to him. "Harry, have you ever fainted like this before?"

Harry nodded. "A few times when I was in school and playing quidditch all the time or training. It's been quite a long time though."

A healer came into the room. The man asked a few questions before he started waving his and did a diagnostic spell on Harry and a clipboard appeared where the results were written down.

"Well Mr Malfoy there does seem a few causes for your collapse." The healer admitted.

Harry paled at the news and clung to Tonks' hand, suddenly wishing he had sent for his husband. "A few things?"

"You seem to have been a bit exhausted but your blood pressure is also up a bit dangerously high. We'll need to keep you here to make sure you and the baby are safe."

Harry gawked at the healer. "The baby?"

The healer smiled. "I'm sorry but I thought you'd know. You're about seven weeks, looks about a few days after Christmas for conception."

Harry was still just stunned. "Our second honeymoon? It worked. I can't believe this. We've been trying for so long. Is my baby in danger though?"

The healer shook his head. "The blood pressure is high but not at a dangerous level just yet. We'll put you on some medication and keep you for the weekend to monitor. If you're pressure goes down you can go home on Monday and you'll just need to stay away from too much stress."

Tonks smiled. "I guess that means there is no more animagi training for you Harry. Should I go get your husband and son for you now?"

The healer looked up. "It will take some time to get Harry into a private room and set up. I'd advise getting the husband and son here."

Harry let go of her hand but stopped her before she left. "I don't want to scare him but don't tell him I'm pregnant please."

Tonks agreed and went to floo not only his husband but his son and son in law as well as Remus and Severus. She knew she'd give Lucius a heart attack when she told him his husband was admitted to the hospital but she kept her promise to Harry. She just told Lucius it was for observation and she managed to get him to calm down a bit so she wasn't too worried.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was propped up in on of the finer private rooms, one of the perks of being a Malfoy he guessed, when his husband, his fathers, his son and son in law, and grandson and daughter came in.

Lucius ran to his side and kissed him. "Harry, what happened? Tonks wouldn't tell me anything except that you were checked in for observation?"

Harry pointed at the monitor and Lucius saw that it was showing two heart beats. "Pregnant? Harry you're pregnant?"

Harry pulled him into a kiss. "We conceived pretty close to our anniversary, on our honeymoon. He or she may share a birthday with Justin or close enough."

Lucius was still worried. "Why are you in here? Is there something wrong with the baby Harry?"

Harry sighed. "No. My blood pressure was high. The healer has me on some medication. If it is down I will be released on Monday morning."

Severus came over. "You sure know how to give people a scare brat. It's a good thing your father and I were just having a romantic dinner at home."

Remus nudged his husband. "What Severus means is that we're happy that you're okay and we're so happy about the baby. Phoebe will be excited as well."

Harry looked at his daughter and grandson. "Where is my little ball of moonlight? I would have thought if you brought the other two, she'd come as well."

Draco smiled. "Lauren and Justin were home with us. We were planning on a date tomorrow like you and dad. Phoebe is spending the night with Molly."

Harry felt bad. "I am sorry for ruining your Valentine's night dad and Sev. And I guess what ever plans you had for me tomorrow, Luc, are ruined."

Lucius put their daughter down next to Harry and kissed him. "Finding out you're giving me a new child and Lauren a sibling, is the perfect Valentine's."

Draco smirked. "Better way then the last time you found out that Harry was having a baby."

Harry went a bit ashen when he remembered he had been so worried about loosing Lucius that he had gone to an abortion clinic. Lucius had thankfully come before the procedure had even started and proposed to him, proving to Harry how much he loved him so dearly.

Lucius saw his expression. "I think it was romantic, after all it was the night I proposed to you and you made me happier then I have ever imagined being."

Harry's face softened. "You're the one who made me happy. You gave me not only my princess here but my beloved stepson, son in law and now my grandson."

Blaise came around with Justin. "And your grandson and we would not have it any other way. He'll be excited by his new Aunt or Uncle."

Severus noticed Harry was a bit tired. "I think that Harry needs some rest. I think we should take Lauren and give these two some time alone to rest."

Harry hugged Draco and Blaise and kissed the two babies as well as his dads. "Thank you guys for coming. It means a lot to me that you all care so much."

Remus kissed his brow. "You just get some rest and get that blood pressure down Harry. We want you and that baby healthy and safe home on Monday."

When they were alone Lucius crawled onto the bed next to him. "You do know how to give me a heart attack Harry."

Harry put his husband's hand on his belly. "Not how I pictured finding out I was pregnant or how I wanted to spend tonight but I'm so happy about this little one."

Lucius kissed him. "You know I'm not sure what I want this time. A little boy would be sweet but a little sister for Lauren, would be amazing too,"

Harry rested his head against his husband. "All I care about is that my blood pressure comes down and that this little one is healthy and strong, either way."

Lucius held his husband tight in his arms and added his own prayers to that. Boy or girl, nothing mattered but that his husband's blood pressure came back down and that they'd have a health little baby to bring home in just over seven months from now. Lucius slept with his husband in the bed holding him tight.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry's blood pressure had gone down a bit by the next afternoon and while the healers would still not permit him to go home before at the earliest Sunday evening, Lucius wanted to cheer his husband up as best as he could and make up for their missing holiday.

Harry smiled when his husband came in. "Luc what are those?"

Lucius put down a vase of roses from the gift shop on the table. "A little Valentine's day surprise for you Harry. Pink and blue roses as we don't know."

Harry had never seen blue roses before but he guessed they could do just about anything. "They're beautiful."

Lucius watched as the hospital dinner tray was brought in with two meals. Lucius smiled. "Our romantic dinner, sorry no candles."

Harry groaned. "You do realize you're about to be forced to eat the horrid hospital food around here. You can run away if you want."

Lucius just smiled and unveiled the food and Harry was amazed to find his husband had managed to cater in the hospital. There was lobster pizza and a wonderful salad and since he obviously couldn't drink, there was fine bottled water. There was a dessert of fruit with chocolate to dip in, like Africa.

"How did you pull all of this together Luc?" Harry asked.

Lucius kissed him. "It was catered from the restaurant I was going to take you to tonight. I thought since we couldn't go there, I'd bring it to you."

"The roses, the dinner, this is amazing and I don't even have anything to give you." Harry felt bad.

Lucius kissed him. "You are giving me the most amazing little gift in there. I couldn't ask for anything more then that sweet little life."

Harry laughed as he thought about it but this seemed like perhaps the most romantic Valentine's Day he had with his husband so far. Lucius always managed to pull surprises out of his hat and Harry knew he and Lauren and this new little life were the luckiest people alive.


	43. tests

Sunday morning Harry and Lucius were in his hospital bed together when the doctor came in. Harry's hands flew to his belly from the look on the healer's face which made him panic that there was something wrong with the baby.

Harry looked at him. "Healer, please tell me, is there something wrong?"

The healer sighed. "I had a specialist look at your results last night Harry. There was some unusual activity with the heart beat and I was concerned."

Lucius hand went to his stomach as well. "Please tell us healer, what's wrong with our baby? Is there something we can do?"

The healer nodded. "First we need to find out what is going on. There is a chance it's nothing. The monitoring spell is not as concrete as an ultrasound would be."

"I thought we couldn't do an ultrasound for the baby until Harry was another month along." Lucius asked.

"For the gender yes, but to check on the progress we can. I will have the machine brought in." The healer said.

Harry's hands pressed against his belly. "The baby has to be okay. I can't loose this little one. I can't."

Lucius kissed him. "Harry you need to calm down. For the sake of our little baby you need to calm down. Your blood pressure can't sky rocket again."

Harry was shaking in his arms. "Just find out if our baby is okay and I will calm down. I just need this little one to be okay."

The healer came back in with the machine and motioned for the nurse to add a sedative to Harry's IV. "You need to calm down. This isn't good for the baby."

Harry tried his best to relax as he clung to his husband's hand and the healer started the ultrasound machine up. Muggle ultrasounds were used by wizards often as they were actually more accurate then a spell.

The healer looked at the screen. "There we go. I can see what the problem with the results was."

Harry paled. "Please tell me there is something you can do for the baby."

The healer turned to them. "Deliver them. You're pregnant with a set of twins, and healthy ones by the looks of it. It seems the spell was picking up on both."

Lucius was amazed. "I thought it was impossible for a male to have twins."

The healer smiled. "Not impossible just uncommon. Even in a witch twins are uncommon unless in the family or with a fertility potion."

"There are no twins in either of our families." Harry said.

"And usually males know there is too much risk in fertility potions and wouldn't take one." Lucius added.

The healer smiled. "We'll give you some extra potions that will help you carry two. There should be no reason you can't carry these two to term."

The healer walked out and Harry turned to his husband. "Twins? Can you believe it?"

Lucius kissed him as the sedative was finally taking effect and Harry was starting to drift off. "You never stop amazing me Harry. Our family will be complete."

By the time the nurse who the healer had sent with some extra potions for Harry, had come in, Harry had already drifted off to sleep. Lucius hated to wake his husband even for a few moments to get him to take something.

The nurse shook her head. "Allow your husband to sleep. I can add these to his IV."

Lucius watched her work and when she left he laid his hand on his husband's belly again as they lay together. "Twins."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On Monday Harry was released from the hospital with orders though to take it as easy as possible. He was going to be able to do the rest of his studies until the baby came, from home and as long as he kept to the appointments and new medications the baby would do well. Draco and Blaise with Justin and Harry's dad and Severus with Phoebe were waiting.

Remus hugged Harry. "We would have come to the hospital again this weekend but Lucius said your blood pressure went back up and you needed your rest."

Harry leaned in to kiss his sister. He looked around. "Where is my own little princess?'

Blaise smiled and pointed towards the library. "She is waiting in there with a surprise for her daddy."

Sure enough when Harry walked into the library Lauren came running at him. "Daddy, daddy, daddy."

Harry scooped his beautiful daughter up into his arms. "Hey Princess, did your big brother take good care of you while I was gone?"

Draco tried to look hurt. "You have to ask my little sister if I took good care of her. See if I volunteer to take care of the next one."

Severus sat down with his daughter. "Your sister and I here are wondering how the baby is?"

Before they could answer though Lauren appeared with her gift. "For daddy."

Harry looked at two teddy bears, one in pink and one in blue. "Two?"

Severus nodded. "Your sister and your daughter couldn't decide if it would be a boy or a girl so they insisted on both."

Blaise smiled from where he sat with Justin. "You should be glad your grandson is too young to be vocal or you'd have been drowning in them."

Lucius laughed. "Well the colors we're not sure about but the girls seem to be little seers."

Draco was the first one to catch on. "Twins? I thought that twins were impossible for a man."

Harry shook his head. "Not impossible, but uncommon in male pregnancies."

"Your stepfather has always been one for managing to do the amazing. Why should pregnancy be any different?" Lucius asked.

Lauren looked at her daddy and Harry explained. "Daddy has twins inside of him Lauren. You'll have two little sisters or brothers in seven months."

Lauren clambered into his lap. "Sister and brother. Sister and brother."

Lucius reached over to kiss her. "You never know sweet heart, you might be right. We won't know for another month though."

Harry shrugged. "It would definitely even us out and complete the family. Two sons and two daughters."

The cider was brought out and they celebrated the news for the first time. They had been happy to find out Harry was pregnant but when he was in the hospital they had been too concerned with the baby's health and Harry's heart, to celebrate properly. Now they knew the babies were okay and Harry was, they could celebrate.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius found his husband standing in the doorway to the bedroom on one side of their master, opposite side from Lauren's. He wrapped his arms around his husband and kissed his neck.

Harry smiled. "I was just thinking of this place as a nursery with two of everything in it. We're going to have to start buying doubles."

Lucius laughed. "Though money is not an issue I remind you we had two of everything for Lauren as she had two nurseries."

Harry went and placed the bears and the monkey down on the bed. "A start for the nursery."

Lucius removed the bed though and acciod the two cribs and when he was done he placed the bears in each one and made a duplicate of the monkey and place one each in the cribs.

"Now that is a start for the nursery but I promise by the time they come this room will be as special as our daughter's nursery was." Lucius assured him.

Harry smiled. "Then this room will be beautiful because you have quite the talent for decorating."

Lucius and Harry stood there for a time looking at the nursery. They couldn't wait to bring home their twins and place them in those cribs. They knew that their life would be complete when they had the twins. Their perfect family would be complete.


	44. dinner

Being pregnant with twins definitely was harder then one Harry realized soon enough. He started to put on weight soon after the first trimester, his bladder was worse then ever and so were his cravings. He was grateful he was being allowed to do his studies from home as he couldn't imagine going into the ministry every day.

Lucius came home from a business meeting one day and leaned in to kiss him. "I see you're craving for pickles has come back."

Harry laughed. He hated pickles except when he was pregnant and couldn't get enough of them. "I think we should just call them dill and pickle."

Lucius sat down with him and rested a hand against his belly. "Are you sure you still don't want to know what we're expecting? Names would be easier."

Harry shook his head. "We knew with Lauren but I'd really like it to be a surprise this time. We'll just have to pick names for both genders."

Lucius smiled. "We'll have to pick two girls names, two boys names and perhaps more if we have one of each and we want them to go together."

Harry handed him a book. "Well then maybe we should get started."

Lucius took the book but put it on the table. "I think we have more then enough time to decide on a name. They're not due for another four and a half months."

Harry felt the babies kick and put his husband's hand on his stomach to feel. The babies were definitely more active then their sister was. Harry and Lucius had extra appointments after the initial scare with the twins and the pregnancy was progressing on schedule and the babies were both strong.

His husband reached over to kiss him. "Lauren's little sisters or brothers definitely seem to be giving her a run for her money."

Harry put his head back against his husband's shoulder. "You know what I could really go for?"

Lucius smirked. "Please tell me something other then some more pickles or fried onions."

Harry elbowed him."No. Though now you mention it I could use some chocolate ice cream with pickles on top but I was thinking a foot rub."

Lucius was only happy to oblige his husband right now He called their house elf and ordered what Harry had requested and he hid his laughter as he watched Harry eating while he gave his husband's swollen feet, a good long foot rub. He was always amazed at how well his husband was able to handle all of this.

Harry finished his ice cream and was starting to drift off as he was so relaxed. "We're having dinner guests tonight."

Lucius was a bit surprised. His husband, especially when pregnant, was never much for company. "Who?"

Harry smiled. "Our sons and grandson, Hermione and Greg and my dads and sister."

Lucius was even more surprised by the list. "Is there a reason we're inviting so many people over for a dinner tonight when you're obviously exhausted?"

Harry shrugged. "Hermione and Greg invited us all over to their house for dinner but I couldn't bring myself to travel so I invited them here instead."

Lucius smiled. "Well at the very least you have an army of house elves to call upon to make the meal and set up. I want you to go up stairs and take a nap."

"Yes mother." Harry said with a small grin. "Though I do think you look quite tired as well. Maybe you should join me for a nap."

Lucius held him up from the couch. "I don't think you'd get much sleep if I joined you but I guess I could be persuaded to snuggle in with you for a while."

When they got up stairs though Harry sighed. "Well that exercise has gone to my bladder."

Lucius hid a small chuckle as he watched his husband head into their attached bathroom. Lucius smiled when Harry returned back to the bedroom and he helped his husband crawl into bed. He had not originally really planning on joining his husband for a nap but Harry pulled him down into bed with him.

Lucius pulled his husband into his arms. "Any idea why they insisted on having us all over for dinner tonight. It is not usual for them."

Harry was drifting off. "Not sure, but I think that Mione said she had some kind of announcement to make."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It turned out when the guests were all seated at the dinning room table that evening that Greg and Hermione were not the only ones to have an announcement to make and had been beaten by the two for calling a dinner.

Harry was sitting with his grandson in his lap as Lucius was busy feeding their daughter. "So why did you insist on us all being here for dinner, Mione?"

Hermione smiled at her husband. "I know we said that we would wait but my training ends this summer and well, we're expecting."

Harry turned stunned to Greg who nodded. "We found out three days ago. Hermione is just over two weeks away."

"The firm that I have been clerking at has hired me when I finish school and are more then happy to give me maternity leave when this little one comes." Hermione added.

Harry shifted Justin so he could get up and go around to hug them. "I'm so happy for both of you. This is amazing. You'll both be amazing parents."

Hermione placed her hand on his belly. "I just hope I can be half the mum you are to Lauren or grandfather you are to Justin there. You definitely are a role model."

Harry kissed his grandson. "They definitely make it easy. Once you hold your little baby in your arms, you'll know what I mean."

Severus had got up to hug them and smiled. "Well it seems that you two have spoiled our announcement as well. It seems to be another year for babies."

Remus nodded. "Severus and I are about four weeks in. We decided with Harry and Luc having another two, we could have one more baby to our family."

Lucius hugged his best friend. "That is amazing Severus. You know I always knew you'd be an amazing dad, and have been to Phoebe, and will be to the next."

Harry laughed. "You know I can never seem to get pregnant alone can I. Last time it was Victoire, Phoebe and Reid. Now Phoebe's brother or sister, and Mione's."

Lucius brought out the cider. "Well we definitely need to toast the four new additions of our family. Now all we need is a brother or sister for Justin over there."

Blaise scooped up his son from Harry. "You're either going to have to be patient for another year or so, or convince your son to have the baby. No more from me any time in the near future."

Harry shot his husband a look. "We'll be busy enough with the twins and with my new sister or brother and with Hermione and Greg's babies. Leave off our sons."

Lucius smiled at Draco. "Well I guess your stepfather has a point there. If you two had a baby on the way, we would loose our best baby-sitter. Couldn't have that."

Draco smiled as he accepted a chalice of cider. "You know I am always happy to be a baby-sitter for my siblings. I still wish you'd tell us the genders though."

Hermione agreed. "How are we supposed to pick baby gifts for the twins if you won't tell us what they are? Maybe we can get it out of Lauren."

Harry laughed. "You can't because even we don't know. We decided that we'd keep it a surprise this time around. Even we won't know until they're born."

Draco shot his dad a look and Lucius nodded. "Harry let me choose whether to know about Lauren or not. This time around it was his choice."

Blaise came to Harry's defence. "Surprises are always good you know. Besides a flip of the wand and the gifts could be made blue or pink if they are needed."

As they were toasting the twins took the opportunity to make their presence known again and one delivered a nice sharp kick to one of Harry's kidneys and sent him running for the nearest bathroom. The smiles and laughter of the others followed him from the room.

Greg kissed his wife. "See what you have to look forward to soon enough?"

Hermione elbowed him. "You know I am with Harry in wanting an empathy potion. I think you dads have it far too easy over there."

Remus, Draco and Lucius found themselves cheerfully defending themselves against their husbands, when Harry returned, and wife, who never believed any of the men had the slightest idea of what it felt like to be pregnant and got off far to easy being the spouse.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later after everyone had left Harry was sitting in Lauren's nursery with his daughter in his lap as best as he could and reading to her. He had read to her almost every night since she was born and wasn't sure what he'd do when he was too big to have her in his lap.

Lucius smiled as he walked into the nursery and saw the two of them. "You know I could stand here and watch the two of you together for hours."

Harry closed the book. "Hey Princess how about you go and give your Papa a kiss and we'll get you into bed?"

Lauren clambered down from his lap and headed for her Papa who scooped her up into his arms and kissed her. He had missed so much with Draco when he was a spy, he had done everything he could to be different with Harry and Lauren, and would try the same with the twins as well. He'd not make the same mistake twice.

Lucius kissed her on the head and carried her towards her canopy bed. "You know princess you might have to start coming and having story time with daddy in our bed. Daddy isn't going to be able to hold you in his lap much longer."

Lauren looked over at her daddy. "You read me in bed?"

Harry managed to get out of the chair and bend down to kiss her. "No matter what kind of whale daddy turns into before the twins are born, I will always read to you."

Lauren hugged him. "Daddy, pretty whale."

Lucius hid a small snort as Harry kissed their daughter. "Thank you princess. I'm glad you think so. Sweet dreams princess."

When they returned to their bedroom Harry threatened to make his husband sleep on the floor after that snort in the bedroom but Lucius managed to work his sweet talking on his husband and Harry laughingly gave in and said he didn't want the big bed to himself anyways.


	45. breach

There was definitely a theme Harry was seeing in giving birth to Malfoy babies and that was that even when twins, they were stubborn as mules like their father and older siblings. By eight days past his due date Harry was ready to do just about anything to get the twins out of him.

Lucius came home from work one day to find Harry pacing like mad up and down the main hall of the manor. "What are you doing sweet heart?"

Harry turned to look at his husband. "I want them out of me. I can't take this any longer. I want your spawn out of my body and I want them out now."

Lucius pulled him into a kiss. "I know this is been harder on you then the last one but do you really mean to call our little babies, spawn?"

Harry sighed and rested his head against his husband. "No. You know I love these little ones with all my heart. But my kidneys can't take any more of them."

Lucius laughed and led his husband into the sitting room. "You know what the healer said yesterday Harry. The babies were coming. Be patient please."

Harry sagged against a cushion. "I miss seeing my feet. I miss not going to the bathroom every half hour. And I miss my flower."

Lucius sighed. "I know you miss Lauren and I do to. But we both agreed it would be easier on her if she wasn't around when you went into labour."

They had agreed that seeing her dad in so much pain would not have been easy on their little girl and that it would be easier to take Harry off to the hospital to deliver, when they didn't have to worry about someone taking care of her. Lauren had been with Draco and Blaise for near on two weeks and while she had come to visit most days, Lucius knew it wasn't making the wait any easier on his husband, being forced to be away from his daughter.

"I want these babies out of me Luc. I don't care how. I don't care if you have to cut into me yourself. I want them out." Harry sighed in exasperation.

Lucius kissed him. "Harry, I know you don't mean that. Come on, there are some things we can try. The healer said if they don't come in two days then he'll induce."

Harry smirked. "How come most twins come early but when they're Malfoys, they decide to be late? I understand why Narcissa only gave you one child."

Lucius chuckled. "Actually Draco was three weeks early and we were worried he would be in NICU but the Gods blessed us in a safe healthy delivery."

Harry didn't feel any better. "Great so it is just me that gets this fun. Well and Blaise, though Justin was no where near as late as Lauren or these two."

Lucius helped him back to his feet. Harry had the right idea with his pacing in the hall. Movement definitely would help the pregnancy progress as would spicy food which should not have been a problem with his husband.

Harry sighed as they made the sixth pass of the library. "You know you don't have to do this with me. I'm sure you have work."

Lucius kissed him. "There is nothing more important to me then making you as comfortable as possible Harry and getting these babies out."

Harry sighed as his husband massaged the base of his back. "You know muggles think that sex will speed it up."

Lucius smirked. "I am not about to take advice from a muggle Harry and you know sex with male pregnancies is very different."

Harry stopped. "You just don't find me attractive any more."

Lucius kissed him. "You are the most beautiful and sexy man alive. I said it with Lauren and now with these two. I just don't want to risk the twins."

Harry smiled a bit. "I knew there was some reason I kept you around Luc. You know how to make me feel better when I am sad."

Lucius lead him towards the dinning room. "And I also know how to order some of the spiciest foods I can think of to help you go into labour."

Harry found himself sitting at the table while his husband had chilli, five alarm so as spicy as the elves could make, as well as a number of other foods with a hot flavour or dipped in hot sauce as Harry liked. Harry laughed when his husband handed him some castor oil and said Severus swore by it but Harry drank it down, ignoring the taste, ready to try just about anything.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was curled up hours later in bed with his husband as they were both reading when he suddenly felt a strange twinge. At first he thought it was gas from all the chilli he had been eating but he suddenly felt the sheets under him get wet.

"Luc. Luc." Harry said urgently.

His husband looked up from his book and saw. "Your water broke? We have to get you to the hospital."

Harry nodded. "The contractions haven't really started but if the water broke a canal is opening. We've got to go."

Lucius helped his husband into his dressing gown for he knew there was no point trying to get Harry dressed when he'd soon be in a gown. He had the floo in most fireplaces of their house including their bedroom fireplace, directly linked to the maternity ward.

By the time they stepped out Harry was panting through his first real contraction. "I need to lie down."

A nurse ran over to them with a wheelchair. "I'll take you to a room. Your name?"

Lucius helped his husband into the chair. "Harry Malfoy. We have a private room set up for his delivery and stay. Healer Julian is our physician."

The nurse smiled and nodded. "Healer Julian told us to have the room prepared. He thought he'd be seeing you two soon. I'll take you there."

Harry was soon getting helped into a bed and hooked up to some monitors. He sent his husband to contact his fathers as well as their son and son in law, and the Weasley family, knowing they'd all want to be there, and he'd want them there. Hermione and Greg were on the list as well.

When his husband reappeared he smiled. "Draco and Blaise are going to stay put with Lauren and Justin until the baby is born, Phoebe too, but the others are coming."

Harry grabbed his husband's hand through another contraction. "Good. Lauren, Phoebe and Justin should be sleeping. I want my dads though."

Lucius kissed his husband's head. "You know Remus and Severus wouldn't miss the birth of their last two grandchildren, for anything in the world."

Harry tried to smile through another contraction. "I never thought when I met him I'd ever even like Sev but now he's my dad and I wouldn't have it different."

"Either would I you brat." Severus' voice came from the door. "Your dad and I wouldn't give you up for anything."

Julian came in. "Well I have been told we won't have to induce your labour tomorrow. How about everyone but the Papa give us some room so I can check?"

Severus and Remus kissed him and promised to be out in the waiting room. Julian looked up as he was running the diagnostic and from the look on his face, Harry knew that it wasn't good.

"One of the babies is breach. We'll get the first one out but the two of you should be prepared for the chance of a c-section for the second." Julian told them.

Harry shook his head. "It is harder on the baby. If there is a chance for a natural birth, I want both of the twins to be born that way."

Julian sighed. "It will be more strain on you Harry. It will be a longer and much harder labour. Are you prepared for that?"

Harry nodded and his husband knew there was really no point in arguing with his husband. Lucius watched his husband as the labour progressed and saw the agony that he was going through. He begged Harry to do the surgery over and over, but Harry refused. Lauren had come quickly but the twins seemed to want to give their dad a fight every step of the way. Lucius just wished his husband wasn't as stubborn as the twins.

Finally well into the morning Julian smiled. "I see a head. Come on Harry and push for me."

Harry gripped hard to his father and husband's hands as he pushed as best as he could. He had little energy but just the thought of his baby kept him going as he pushed and finally Julian was smiling.

The sounds of a baby filled the air. "You have a beautiful healthy little son there Harry."

Lucius looked as the nurse went to clean the baby off. "You hear that Harry, we have a little boy. You have a son."

Harry smiled as another contraction was about to hit. "I have a second son." Harry reminded Lucius.

Julian cut them off. "I can see the bum. You're going to have to really push Harry. This little one is not going to come without a fight. You need to push."

Harry was sobbing as he clutched again to his supporters and screamed as he pushed and pushed. He was loosing energy quick and between contractions he was close to giving up but it was too late to back down now.

Julian finally smiled. "One more good one and I should have this little one with their brother over there."

Harry pushed again and Lucius watched in amazement as a smaller but still perfect little girl made her entrance. The rooms filled with the sounds of a second healthy baby but as she was handed off to a nurse to be cleaned Luc turned to his husband.

"Lauren has a..." died on his lips as he saw his husband.


	46. wake

"Lauren has a..."The words died on Lucius' lips as he looked at his husband. Harry was unconscious. Was he breathing?

Severus looked at the healer who had handed the baby to a nurse. It was Remus who asked. "My son? What happened to my son?"

The healer looked at the monitors but ran a diagnostic as well. "Exhaustion pure and simple. He will be fine. You give birth to twins, one breach, and see how you feel."

Lucius looked down on his husband and kissed him. "You did amazing Harry. You sleep all you need. Our son and daughter will wait."

The healer was finishing closing Harry's canal and cleaning everything up. "They'll be taken to the nursery for a full check up. Harry should wake before they return."

Lucius looked over at the babies as they were wheeled out. "The little girl was kind of small. Are they both going to be okay?"

Julian smiled. "Your daughter was a bit smaller as she is a twin but she has a healthy set of lungs on her and she is well developed. She will be fine."

As the healer left an anxious looking Draco and Blaise followed by Hermione and Greg came into the room with Severus and the children. They all looked in panic when they noticed that Harry wasn't awake.

"How is he dad? Why is Harry out?" Draco asked anxiously.

Lucius smiled. "The healer told me to try and give birth to twins naturally with one breach and see if I could stay awake and after hours in labour."

Blaise put a hand on his husband's shoulder. "You remember how tired I was after Justin was born and I just had to push one little man out of me."

Hermione came to Harry's side. "Has he even had the chance to see the twins?"

Lucius nodded. "He saw our first baby when it came out but the second Harry passed out while pushing. I'm not sure if he knows the gender of our second."

Draco looked at his dad. "We didn't see any colored blankets. Come on dad you need to tell us the genders of mine and Lauren's little siblings."

Lucius reached out for Lauren. "I am not telling you before Harry wakes and knows himself. Besides the nurse should be back with the babies soon enough."

Severus looked at his own daughter and his belly. "I'm glad your husband and you have decided these are your last two. Our son can't do anything easy can he?'

Lucius was about to respond when an exhausted voice answered for him. "I guess the Malfoys have just been rubbing off on me."

Draco smiled. "Hey stepdad wake up so we can find out if you have given me some sisters or brothers."

Harry looked at his husband. "I don't know. I know one but your dad is going to have to help me out with the other one."

Lucius smiled and gently whispered into his husband's ear as for now it was only for Harry to know. "The rest of you can wait till they are brought in."

Harry beamed. "So are we going to go with the two names we thought about last time?"

Lucius nodded. "I think they are pretty cute and the best we came up with."

Remus groaned. "No fair taunting us with talk of baby names when you won't even tell us what the babies are."

Harry shrugged. "Well then you just better hope that the nurse hurries up and brings my twins back. I for one am aching to hold them in my arms already."

The door opened and the nurse came in pushing two baby cribs. "Then you have your wish Mr Malfoy. Here are your two beautiful little babies."

Everyone in the room turned to look as the cribs were pushed in and were beaming when they noticed that there was one pink and one blue blanket. It turned out Lauren and Phoebe had been psychic with the bears. Not only twins but on the genders as well. Lucius saw the look on his husband's face as their son was lifted from his bed and placed in his arms.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had never imagined when he held Lauren for the first time that he could love anything as deeply as he had his daughter. And perhaps because of the bond he had with his daughter after the attack he suffered, that was true, but as he looked at his son and then his daughter, both placed in his arms, he was madly in love again.

Harry kissed their both heads. "We are complete. Two sons and two daughters. I would have hoped at least one of them though would look like me."

Lucius smiled. "They all have your amazing green eyes Harry even if they look like me in their other features."

Draco came to look at them. "Harry you definitely father some beautiful little babies. Can you please put us out of our misery and tell us some names though."

Lucius kissed the babies. "We decided we'd be inspired a bit by our second honeymoon which helped us in our conception of our two beautiful little gifts here. And carry on the constellation tradition of both you and Lauren"

Harry looked at his son. "This is Everett Scorpio Malfoy. Everett means wild boar herd in English which we saw a number of during our safari."

Lucius picked up his daughter. "And this is Savannah Gemini Malfoy. Savannah of course referring to the beautiful plains of Kenya where we were on holiday."

Remus scooped his grandson up. "Slightly less traditional names then I expected from a Malfoy child but I love them. They are definitely beautiful names."

The nurse had come in with the paper work and as the names were signed to the papers, again the questions were raised about possible godparents for the twins. Hermione and Draco served as godparents already for Lauren.

Harry smiled. "Well we decided since Hermione and Draco served for Lauren, we'd ask their spouses to serve as godfathers for Savannah. If you would?"

Greg smiled over at the little bundle in pink. "You know Harry I'd be as honoured as Hermione was with Lauren. Thank you."

Blaise agreed. "You know I would have to hex you if you didn't agree to allow me to be godfather to at least one of my siblings in law finally."

Remus looked at Everett. "And this little one?"

Harry smiled. "His godfathers aren't here yet but they have agreed to do the honours already. We've asked Fred and George to serve as godfathers to our son."

Draco smiled at his dad. "You do realize that you have just ensured that my little brother there is going to grow up to be a prankster and a real handful."

Lucius smiled. "I know but I let Harry choose and since the godparents so far have been from my side, we thought it time to honour the Weasleys as well here."

"The twins seemed the most fitting considering our children are twins. I personally think these two will be the next Weasley twins." Harry said.

Severus smirked. "God help us. I just hope if that comes true, that I have retied from teaching by that time."

Harry smiled as he knew that no matter what his fathers said that they would love the two little grandbabies as much as Lauren and Draco of course and these twins would be spoiled rotten.

Author's note: Everett Scorpio Malfoy- Everett (English) means boar hunt, I considered a lion name for Africa but I thought it would be too Harry oriented.

Scorpio- I know in the books that Scorpius is Draco's son's name but I thought Scorpions were in Africa and was a link to both constellation and honeymoon

Savannah Gemini- Savannah (Spanish) means open plains and refers to the great flat lands of Kenya, Gemini is of course the celestial twins, perfect name for baby


	47. year

Harry had Everett balanced on one hip and was holding Lauren's hand as they walked up from the gates towards the castle, Lucius following with Savannah in his arms. The day had come. Harry had finished his auror training and in a few days he'd start as the new DADA teacher at Hogwarts. It was hard to believe it was over three yeas since he graduated from Hogwarts. Lauren was now over three years old and the twins were about to celebrate their first birthday.

Lucius smiled at his husband. "Happy to be back aren't you?"

Harry nodded. "I spent seven amazing years here, our first months of marriage here, and our daughter here."

Lauren looked up at him. "Daddy, home?"

Harry knelt down. "This is where you lived with Papa and me when you were first born. Daddy is going to teach here and one day you'll go to school here."

Lauren gazed up at the castle. "Me be princess then?"

Lucius laughed at his daughter's proclamation. "You are already our little princess. But we're going to spend time here with daddy sometimes as well."

Minerva had provided Harry with apartments here though he didn't plan on spending most nights here. They were going to get a password that would open the floo in his apartments and his office to go to Malfoy manor with a password so they wouldn't have to apparate and head up to the school like today.

Harry started leading them the rest of the way. "I'll be right next to your grandfathers so when you come to see me, you'll get to see them all the time too."

Lucius laughed. "I never thought you'd jump at the chance to live in the dungeons again,"

Harry shrugged. "I want to be close to my dads and my sisters. And when the kids and you come to visit, it will make things easier as well."

The apartments that Harry was being given could have been expanded to have more bedrooms but Harry had settled on two as the kids and his husband would not stay very often and Harry didn't see the need as he didn't plan to stay often. With the rooms attached, he knew Lauren would stay with Phoebe and the twins in the second bedroom of his apartments, when they came.

They were greeted at the front door by the two proud grandfathers and Harry's two sisters as well. "About time you got here." Remus called.

Harry let go of Lauren's hand who ran to greet Phoebe, and hugged Remus. "It will be much easier and faster when Minerva finally sets up the floo for us to travel."

Severus smirked. "Sorry cub but that was my doing. Minerva handed over some of that to me."

Harry sighed. "If this is a sign of what to expect with you two in charge of the school I might rethink Alastor's request that I work at the Auror School instead."

Remus smiled. "We were a bit busy with another surprise for you Harry and I think when you see what we have done, you might forgive us."

Severus was now headmaster though still teaching potions and Remus was the new transfiguration teacher and assistant headmaster. Add to that they had not only Phoebe but a second daughter who was five weeks younger then the twins, Ariel Belinda Snape, he wasn't surprised. But when they got to the dungeons and stepped through his and Lucius' old painting, he was amazed.

"You guys this is incredible. You know I don't plan on staying very often." Harry said as he gazed around.

"When quidditch comes up or issues for Gryffindor, you might and we want you to be comfortable." Severus told him.

The sitting room was nearly identical in color and decoration to the one he shared with Lucius' years before though there were pictures of all of his children and Justin on the walls, and there was even a play area for the kids with toys. A bedroom that looked more like a jungle from the paintings and toys then a bedroom had been set up for the twins and a door from the master bedroom led into Phoebe's room so when Lauren was there, Harry and Lucius had her right close.

Remus pointed at two doors from the sitting room. "One leads to your office and the other to our sitting room."

Harry and Lucius settled the twins into their cribs as they were in need of a nap and Lauren excitedly went with Phoebe and Severus to see Phoebe's room where a second bed had been added for when she stayed. She thought it was cool she got to have sleep overs with her Aunt while she stayed.

Harry hugged his dads. "Thank you guys for doing this for me. It will make when I have to be at school, so much easier."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry found himself staying at the school at least twice a week and he knew it would be more when quidditch started but he was home on weekends and the kids had not spent a night with him yet. His heart wasn't to aching as he had his fathers and sisters there to keep him company. Mid September brought them all together at the manor though for the first birthday party of the twins.

Draco and Blaise were the first with Justin to come. Blaise was glowing as he was six months pregnant with their first daughter, due at Christmas. Hermione and Greg followed as well with their little son Conrad Gregory Goyle who would be one in November. Severus, Remus and the girls, and the Weasleys arrived as well.

Harry looked at the twins as they tore into their gifts. "Hard to believe they are already a year old."

Lucius kissed his husband along the back of his neck. "I know. It seems juts like yesterday when you gave birth to them."

Molly smiled as she came over. "You know you guys could consider having another little one. Harry is still really young."

Harry smirked. "I might be only in my twenties but I am a grandfather and I think I'll leave childbirth to my son in law now and in the future, these three little ones."

Lucius had to agree. "Harry might be young but I'm getting too old for midnight feedings and more. Not that I'd give up these three for anything in the world."

Harry looked around at the family and smiled. "You know no matter how many family holidays we have like this, I am reminded how lucky my kids are."

Lucius tugged him into his arms. "I know you never had much for family growing up but our children will always have people to love and care for them."

His husband had arranged the wizarding version of a petting zoo for the kids that day. It was nothing compared to the tame baby dragon that Lucius had managed to bring in for the princess birthday party for Lauren in April, but the twins were still young and this was much safer. Even Lauren and Phoebe enjoyed the kneezles and other magical creatures, especially the baby unicorn they were able to arrange form the Forbidden forest.

As the twins were smashing icing from their lion shaped cake into their faces Harry laughed. "You know it should have been a monkey. Those two are little chimps."

Lucius kissed him. "Well they were conceived in the wilds of Africa and I do remember a certain game that their daddy liked to play, a certain monkey in my lap."

Harry blushed and was happy no one else had heard him. "Maybe when they get a bit older we can take them to Africa. I know Lauren would love to see it as well."

Draco had come up. "Dad was going to do a safari theme for the party but I said the twins were a bit young. Not like the jousting and pony rides in April."

Harry elbowed his husband in the ribs but he just marvelled at the man. His husband sometimes went a bit over board but he was reminded of the guilt his husband still felt from time to time over not being the best dad to Draco as he was a spy back then. He was making it up with their three, and Justin, ten fold.

Hermione was watching her son and Reid as they were both playing with some pygmy puffs. "You might have to buy our son one of these, I don't think he'll let go."

Lucius laughed. "I'm not sure there are any in them, but I think the kids will be happy with their gift bags I have arranged."

Sure enough the kids were all excited about the gift bags which came with huge balloons shaped like different animals and made sounds, and were filled with Honeydukes candies and other toys as well. No kid left the party feeling left out though it wasn't their birthday.

Harry turned to his husband. "You spoiled our children again but I guess you spoiled everyone's so I can't complain."

Lucius shrugged. "It isn't every day our twins turn one."

Harry shook his head. "And next year you'll say it isn't every day that they turn two, and then on and then on."

Lucius' eyes sparkled and he knew he wasn't getting an argument from his husband on that. If someone had told Harry years ago that Lucius Malfoy would have been a doting father who spent weeks buying dolls and toys and little dresses for his daughters and suit for his son for the birthday, he'd have thought them crazy. His husband was still a ruthless business man but when it came to the kids, he was an amazing daddy and a real softy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author note: Conrad Gregory Goyle: Conrad (German) means bold or wise counsellor, Gregory (Greek) means vigilant, wise counsellor for attorney mom, Greg for dad

Ariel Belinda Snape: Arial (Hebrew) lion of God for Gryffindor Remus, Belinda (German) beautiful serpent for Slytherin Severus


	48. epilogue

Harry smiled as he stepped out of the floo. It was hard to believe his babies were starting Hogwarts that year. Well his grandson was already in school, Justin having started last year and their granddaughter Cecily Hannah would start next year. Harry was standing and smiling at the twins as his husband and Lauren came out.

Lucius leaned in to kiss him. "Hard to believe our little ones are already off to Hogwarts isn't it?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Be nice to have my husband every night. Now that all of them are at school you can live with me in my apartments during the year."

Lauren grimaced. "How come I have to have both of my parents at school? I think I should have gone to Beuxbautons."

Harry laughed and gave his daughter a hug. "You know you would never want to go any where but Hogwarts, my little snake. Especially with your Aunts and nephew there."

Lauren never seemed to find it odd even if others did that her Aunts, cousins and nephew all went to school with her in various ages. Lauren Malfoy, Phoebe Snape and surprisingly Reid Weasley, the first of her family ever to be, were all snakes. Vicky was still one of their best friends even though she had become a lion. A third year Lauren was already taking after her daddy, a star seeker from her first year on for the snakes, and top student in DADA, charms and transfiguration.

Lucius looked at the twins. "Well I have a feeling that Gryffindor might gain at least one blond. I doubt we'll escape without at least one lion in our clan."

Harry elbowed him in the ribs. "What is so bad with a lion? I remind you that you've been married to one happily for over thirteen years now."

Lucius gently kissed him again. "And I wouldn't have it any other way. And I'd be proud if either or both of our twins are lions like their daddy."

As they had been standing and talking the rest of their party had arrived. Hermione and Greg appeared with their two, Conrad who like the twins would be starting their year, and their daughter Mircea Jean who was only eight years old. Draco and Blaise also arrived with Justin and Cecily. Severus and Remus and the girls were still away on holidays for two more days and had already got the kids school supplies.

Savannah ran up to her brother. "Drake, will you come to the apothecary with me? You know how daddy hates it and since Grandpa Sev isn't here, I need your help."

Draco smiled and kissed his sister. "You know my little dove I would love to do that. Uncle Sev is going to make a potions master out of one of us finally, isn't he?"

Harry smirked at his stepson. "He has been trying co convert Luc's kids long enough. Failed with you and Lauren as well as Phoebe."

Draco shrugged. "Didn't really fail with me, I mean I didn't choose it as a career path but it was the only class I did better then Hermione in, in school."

Speaking of Hermione she reminded them they had come early to Diagon Alley that day in hopes that they could beat the crowds and if they had any intention of doing so, that they should get started already. There were a lot of different requests of where to start first. The first years all wanted their wands, even Savannah who insisted on the apothecary second but Lauren wanted quidditch supplies.

"But daddy you promised me a new broom for my birthday especially after we won the cup last year." Lauren reminded Harry.

Harry kissed her. "Since I am head of Gryffindor I don't know why I am trying to help your team beat mine but we'll get your broom. I just don't want to miss the twins getting their wands. You know it's special."

Everett nodded from his place next to Luc. "Come on sis, you can go to quidditch supplies while we visit the twins."

Harry had three very different children. Lauren was him all over again, the brash and head strong young quidditch seeker always out for some fun and a laugh, good at practical magic like charms. Savannah was her Papa and Uncle Severus; she was a logical and cool thinker. She had been working in the potions lab with her grandfather since she was four, and she loved puzzles and riddles. Everett was Uncle Fred all over again, he was a wild child who had never really got out of his monkey phase and he loved jokes and pranks. He had inherited his godfathers' creative side. Though Savannah was tamer the twins often created their pranks and jokes together as she had the brains to pull them off, and they had decided they were going to be the next Weasley twins at school, to their daddy's chagrin.

As they were coming out of the wand shop later Harry and he was leading Lauren off to quidditch he saw a familiar red head. "Lauren, go inside, daddy will be in soon."

Lauren shot her father a surprised look as he loved the store as much as she did but she hurried inside. "Okay daddy, but hurry up."

When she was gone Harry turned to the red head. "I had not realized you were released. Stay away from me and my daughter or I will have you arrested."

Harry walked into the store to follow his daughter. It had been thirteen years since he had seen those who had tried to take his daughter from him all of those years ago and he had no intention of allowing their reappearance into his life to ruin the amazing life he had. He and Luc were still madly in love and had three amazing children together, that was all that mattered.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ginny Weasley stood there watching Harry as he disappeared into the shop, her brother Ron by her side. Seamus they had not seen since his release from prison. They had managed to find some work cleaning here on Diagon Alley and shared a small one room flat together as it was all they could afford.

"He's happy. Leave him alone." A cool and familiar voice came from behind.

Ginny turned around to see Lucius Malfoy standing behind her. "I see you some how convinced him to stay with a Death Eater? I would have given him more credit."

Lucius smirked at her. "We have been happily wed for thirteen years and not only have our beautiful Lauren who you tried to take from Harry but a beautiful set of twins who are luckily with Draco and our grandchildren right now."

Ginny smirked. "Grandchildren? Another generation of poor children who have to be ashamed to share your blood, and twins as well. Pass my sympathies along."

Lucius looked through the window and watched as his husband and their eldest child were looking at the newest selection of racing brooms. He knew Harry had moved past what had been done to him but looking at Ginny, how close he had come to loosing his husband and baby, flashed vividly through Lucius' mind.

"There are restraining orders against you coming a hundred feet from my husband or any of our family. You come near them again, I'll have you in prison."

Ginny laughed. "Have your husband brainwashed or something, he said the exact same thing."

Lucius sighed. "He saw you has he?"

Ginny nodded. "He seems to have grown up some since I last saw him. Didn't even stay to catch up on old times. Just hurried into the store with your spawn."

Lucius' smile returned. "See that beauty in there, that is the little girl you tried to steal from us. Healthy and happy, a quidditch player like her daddy. His pride and joy."

For a moment Ginny's face seemed to change. "She does seem like a wonderful young woman. She reminds me of myself at that age."

Lucius smirked. "My daughter will never be anything like you Ginnerva. Now again I say back away and leave now, or I will call the aurors. You don't want to go back."

Ginny snarled. "I have already had twelve years of my life taken from by you two. I won't go back. Your husband and little brats have nothing to worry about."

Ginny watched as Lucius walked into the store and leaned down to kiss his husband and to ruffle the platinum curls of his eldest child. She had seen the twins when they had gone into the wand shop. Harry had a beautiful family she admitted with a pang and he was obviously so happy.

Ginny went home to her flat where she found Ron home from work. "I saw that former best friend of yours shopping with his husband and children."

Ron looked up from the table. "You didn't go near them did you?"

Ginny nodded. "Harry and then his husband had the audacity to threaten to have me arrested. The sickeningly sweet perfect family, and look where we are."

Ron stood up. "We deserve this after what we did to him and almost to his daughter. We brought this on ourselves. Harry and his family deserve their happiness."

Ginny stared at her brother as he went out on their small fire escape. Her brother had never been the same since he was released from prison. He actually felt guilt over what he had done. Ginny had lost twelve years of her life and would spend the rest of her life cleaning streets and separated from her family. It was all Harry's fault.

Ginny walked into the bathroom where she picked up one of her brother's razor blades. "He'll remember me. He'll feel guilty for eternity for turning to Lucius."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry sat with his husband at the head table in the dinning hall. Though usually only teachers sat up there, since Lucius was his husband and was now living at school during the year, Lucius had been invited to eat meals with them. Tonight though was special as they watched the sorting.

Harry smiled at his husband. "Here goes our first one." Harry said as "Goyle, Conrad Gregory." Was called.

Lucius smiled at him. "Hard to say, I mean Greg was a snake but Conrad is a lot like his mum and she was a Gryffindor."

Sure enough the hat called out. "Gryffindor."

Harry watched the names poured through until they came to M and it was the twins turn to go. "Malfoy, Everett Scorpio."

Lucius predicted a lion for both of the twins and was not disappointed for when "Malfoy, Savannah Gemini" was called, she too was a lion.

Finally when it was Ariel\s turn it turned out to be the year of the lions for them as Ariel unlike Phoebe took after her Papa, Remus. As head of Gryffindor Harry was proud that his sister, his son and daughter and his goddaughter would all be in his house. If his guess was right and they usually were, Cecily would be a snake next year though like her brother Justin.

Harry watched as their children went to their new table. "I'm starting to feel old now that all of them are in school."

Lucius cracked a smile. "If you're old I must be ancient. But then again we are grandparents. Maybe we should get you a matching cane like mine."

Harry gently elbowed his husband. "Well maybe we should but mine might have to have a lion head instead of a snake head on it. I am head of Gryffindor after all."

Harry and Lucius enjoyed the opening feast and not once did their minds pass to the story in the newspaper the morning before of the young woman who had been found to have committed suicide in her bathroom, her body found by her brother. The body had been claimed by her family to be buried in the family burial plot, her one sign of redemption from her family for past sins. For Harry and Lucius that was ancient history. Their beautiful children, their marriage, their extended family, was all that mattered to them.

Author note: Mircea Jean Goyle: Mircea (Slavic): means peace, and Jean (English) means God is Gracious, Cecily Hannah Malfoy: Cecily (English) means beauty and Hannah (Hebrew) means grace


End file.
